The First Girl
by daggersinbooks
Summary: Tara arrives in The Glade, an encampment in the middle of a monstrous maze, as the only girl in the Glade, challenges block her path. Tough and strong, Tara has to work hard to keep up. This thrilling fanfiction brings James Dashner's 'Maze Runner Trilogy' back to life. A story with a pinch of romance for our favourite character, Newt. (Pre-Thomas to Death Cure)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 1—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She opens her eyes to see nothing but darkness, are her eyes open at all? She feels cold metal with her hands, a dozen questions popping in her mind. Suddenly the room starts moving, the squeal of metal echoing through the air. With a start and the sound of chains rattling, the speed forces her to sit down, she feels the wall and sits with her back to it. She could only remember one thing.  
 _My name is Tara._  
Her last name? No idea. The lack of information was irritating, she ran her hands through what seemed to be locks of wavy hair, well, that was all she could tell in this infuriating place. Absorbed in her thoughts, Tara did not notice that the room had lurched to a stop. A crack appeared at the top, letting thin rays of sunlight to enter. _Thank God, guess I'm not staying here for the rest of my life after all._

Standing up, she heard grunts and the squeal of metal as the door opened. The sunlight was blinding and instinctively Tara shut her eyes and looked to the ground.  
 _Oh Great._ She thought. _First chance I get to leave this place and I can't even look at the sun._  
Challenging herself, she looked up, though she still had to squint. Two heads appeared, first a guy with dark skin and a scowl.  
 _Great first impression bro._ Tara thought, clearly annoyed by the guy's manner. Shrugging inside her head (yes, that does happen, now get on with reading) she took to studying the guy. He couldn't have been older than 16, and from all she could tell, which wasn't much, she should have been around that age as well. The other guy standing next to Scowl Dude-which she decided to call the dark skinned guy, was a blonde boy, about 16 as well, his eyes were wide with shock at first, then he seemed to calm down and glanced at Scowl Dude with a puzzled expression.

"A _girl_?" he asked with what seemed like a heavy British accent. Where the heck did she remember that from?

Scowl Dude just shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Hey, the girl has ears you know!" she exclaimed. Tara was so busy studying The Brit- which was what she decided to call the blonde guy, and Scowl Dude that she didn't notice the chorus of shouts coming from all directions above her.

"What is it?" asked a guy, well, the voice belonged to a guy.

"Hurry up with it, I don't want to be the Greenie any longer." said another one.  
 _Greenie? Hell, I can't stay here if they speak in some alien language._  
"All right all of you, shut your shuck mouths and let Newt do the talking!" ordered Scowl Dude, everyone quieted down at once, Tara figured he must be the leader.  
 _Great, now I'm stuck in a place full of weirdos speaking an alien language with Scowl Dude as the leader._  
"It's a girl." The Brit said, who Tara decided must be Newt.  
Instantly the silence was broken and the crowd,well maybe not crowd, but as far as Tara knew, crowd, burst into conversation.  
"She hot?" Asked someone, still a guy.  
"Where's she gonna sleep tonight? We got extra beds in our room!" exclaimed someone else.  
 _Have these guys never seen a girl in their life?_ She thought.  
"I said shut your shuck faces and as soon as she comes out, you shanks go straight back to work, you hear me!" boomed Scowl Dude. Tara made a mental note never to get on this guy's bad side. The Brit, or Newt, reached inside the room and helped Tara out. "Name's Newt." he said, holding his hand out, Tara shook it and replied "Tara."  
She looked at the guy properly, his blonde hair was tousled and he had chocolate brown eyes. He had a wide and welcoming smile and was somewhat good looking. Tara came to the conclusion that he was second-in-command and took to studying the rest of the group. She was right, it was a crowd, a crowd of about thirty boys, all ranging from 15 to 16 years of age, and not a single girl.  
 _No wonder they were going crazy._  
"Where am I?" muttered Tara, she didn't expect that Newt guy to hear her, but he did, and it was worth it.  
"This" he said, spreading his arms "is The Glade, now I'm going to give you a quick tour of this place and I'll probably sort out all your questions through my explanation so keep shut and listen closely, got it Greenie?" he asked with a smile.  
"Greenie?" Tara asked, it was probably stupid, since she had so many more important questions to ask, but if she was going to be called 'Greenie' she should at least know what it means.  
"Yeah, heh" Newt said, scratching the back of his neck "it's what we call the newbies around here." A dozen more questions popped into Tara's mind and she opened her mouth to speak, but Newt held up his palms clearly gesturing for her to stop. "The Tour will answer a lot of your questions, just keep shut and listen closely." he said.  
Tara nodded and hung onto every word he said during the Tour. He showed her places like The Deadheads, which was a creepy graveyard.  
 _Why do these people need a graveyard? They're all so young._  
The thought of it creeped her out. Newt showed her Homestead, which was where they slept, it was a big wooden building which was sloppily built, but the structure was somehow sturdy. He showed her The Blood-house, which made Tara pinch her nose and want to gag, Newt for some reason found this very funny, Tara did not. He took her to The Kitchens and The Map Room and The Weapons Depot and last but not least, that depressing dark room where she came from, apparently it was called 'The Box' and it seemed a much suited name to her taste.

So to sum it all up, they were living in an encampment in the middle of a horrible maze, which they are not supposed to go in by all means, at night the doors of the maze closes, which Tara would not believe and Newt said she'll see in a few hours, The Box delivered resources every week and new people every month. The Gladers- which was what they called themselves are desperately looking for a way out, everyone has their own job to do and one of the main rules was "Do your part". Oh, and Tara also found out that Scowl Dude's real name was Alby. She was also the only girl sent by "The Creators" who were the people who sent them there and they watch them through beetle shaped cameras called "Beetle Blades". Surprise surprise!  
"So we thought The Creators would only send boys because the last two were boys, and the people I arrived with, which was about thirty of these bloody shanks, were boys as well, but i guess we'll get some girls." Newt continued as they headed towards the Kitchen to have lunch, he couldn't have been more wrong. They picked up lunch from this hairy dude called Frypan and sat at a table with a muscly asian guy who introduced himself as Minho.  
"So you're the chic Greenie right?" he asked, pointing his fork at Tara.  
"I'm new, I'm a girl and my name is Tara." she replied pushing his fork away with her knife.  
"Okay okay, whatever you say Greenie." he said, letting his fork clatter on his plate and raising his palms as an act of surrender. Groaning, Tara went back to eating her food as Newt and Minho laughed. "Saw a shuck Griever today ya know." Minho said to Newt in a hushed voice, his face went from sarcastic to dead serious.  
"Yeah well since since you and me know what it's like, let's keep it a secret." Newt whispered back, Tara decided to pretend she didn't hear a single word they said but her mind was already swimming with questions.  
 _What's a Griever? They must be really scary to have made Minho's face look that way. How does Newt know about them?  
Why is it a secret?  
What's shuck?_  
As she pondered these questions she was suddenly snapped put of her daze by Newt.  
"Tara!" he said, much too loudly considering that he was sitting right next to her, he was waving his hands in front of her eyes while she caught a glance of Minho sneakily trying to take the remaining pieces of meat on Tara's plate.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, yanking her plate from his reach. Laughing, he said "See Newt, that's how you do it." Tara's face flushed, but then she calmed herself down and continued to eat her lunch. Minho left saying he needed to go to the Map Room and she was left alone, once again, with Newt. They finished their lunch in peace and took the plates back to the Kitchen.  
"So, you're gonna have to start training for your job from tomorrow morning, first time's the best ya know." he said with a wink and then chuckled to himself.  
 _This can't be good._ Tara thought "Let me guess, we start with the Blood House?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.  
"You got that right Greenie." he said with a wide grin. Tara instantly felt like puking all the food she had just eaten. Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips, she must have looked hilarious because Newt burst out laughing and said,  
"You should look at your face! Priceless!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she muttered back.  
"Okay okay" Newt said as he gathered himself "You can hang around me today since I don't have much to do, and neither do you." Tara simply nodded and they walked side by side, shoulders brushing. As they walked she got a lot of glances and whistles pointed her way.  
"Now shut your bloody mouths before I tell Alby to stick ya in the Slammer!" Newt commanded.  
"Well you're the shuck guy who gets the luck of hangin around the chic!" shouted a guy from the other direction, he must have had a lot of guts to say that judging from the threats Newt was giving. Tara turned to look at Newt and saw that he was blushing. Stifling a laugh, Tara continued to walk with him.  
"We should get your name carved on the wall first, it's a sort of tradition, but it was Minho's idea as a small act of rebellion, to show the bloody Creators that they sent us here, and we're a shucking family now, and they can't take that away." he said as he showed her the wall, Tara thought it was a beautiful thing, to be a family, to be one. Newt handed her a sharp knife and found a spot next to Newt's name, written in somewhat neat handwriting. She wanted hers to be deep but petite, so she took her time, 15 minutes passed and she finished.

"Well that's a bloody long time to write 4 letters." he said with a smirk, he was leaning against the wall, his hair messy but somehow, don't know how, it. Looked. Good.  
"Yeah I wanted it to be neat." she said. Then they walked together towards the Gardens.  
"Ah, here we are, the bloody Garden, this is where the Track Hoes work but I think I told ya that before, now we'll meet Zart, he's the shuck Keeper and he's a nice guy." said Newt after a long and awkward silence.  
 _Nice guy._ Tara thought. _If you can call Minho a nice guy, you can call anyone a nice guy._

Though it turned out that Zart was actually 'a nice guy'. Tara was relieved to know that there was someone in The Glade other than Newt you was 'nice'. Tara and Newt spent the rest of the time picking vegetables and plants, Tara knew this was not the job for her, but it was better than slicing animals.  
By the time they were done the sun was already sinking, Newt glanced at the sky and pulled Tara by the hand.  
"C'mon, you gotta see this." he said, pulling her as they ran.  
They arrived in front of the two huge doors which seemed like they had sat there for centuries, they couldn't possibly move, could they?  
"Now don't tell me-" her words were cut short by a loud grinding sound, Tara watched, half shocked, half mesmerized as the wall slowly closed, trapping them in The Glade. Newt still hadn't let go of her.  
"Believe me now?" he said, she gulped and nodded slowly, he let go of her hand when he saw Alby approaching. The scowl still plastered on his face.  
"Get her a bed after she finishes eating." he grunts, then walks away.  
"Well he's a very sunny person." Tara said, Newt glanced at her, sighed and then said, "He wasn't always like this ya know, but this bloody maze, it gets on everyone's nerves, and all that pressure..." he trailed off, Tara nodded as if acknowledging that she understood.  
"Well come on then, better get some dinner, Minho can't wait to see you again." he said with a wink. Tara groaned and reluctantly followed Newt to the Kitchen. They took their food and walked to a table where Minho was sitting, grinning widely.  
"What're you so happy for?" Newt asked as he slid next to Tara.  
"Nothing, nothing at all, just thinking about the other ways to annoy the Greenie." he said, Tara knew better than to groan this time, she simply smiled and ate.  
"Gee I didn't know I was this hungry until I finally ate." she said, trying her best to conceal her smile. This time it was Minho's turn to groan, and Tara laughed, knowing that she had won. Minho grumbled about bloody smart girls throughout the rest of the meal while Newt and Tara laughed. The thought of The Blood-house disgusted her, so she pushed it away, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as she imagined it to be. After dinner Newt took her to a room full of other boys with sleeping bags in Homestead, he said she should trust those boys and they would keep her safe from harm, no matter how much she insisted she wanted to sleep outside he resisted, groaning she snuggled in a corner and pretended to fall asleep hoping that Newt would leave soon, but he didn't go until he was sure she was fast asleep, which she was not. As soon as Newt left Tara rolled up her sleeping bag and headed outside, she looked at the dark night sky dotted with stars and constellations, and for the first time since she went there, she felt at home.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

So this is my first fanfiction and I myself expect it to be really bad. I practically took up writing fanfics to get my mind off Newt's death since I was resorting to depression, and well I still see his face everywhere I look and I am so not ready for The Death Cure movie, but hey, fanfiction is really helping. I would also like to tell you that not all ideas are my own and that I cannot take full credit for this.

Have fun reading this and tell me if you don't like anything.

See ya in the next chapter Pansycakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 2—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Tara was awoken from the irresistible itching on both her knuckles which seemed to be pressed together on top of her tailbone.

 _That's weird, I can't even separate these two._ She thought.  
Then it clicked, someone tied her hands! She started flailing and kicking, and screaming, instantly a rug was stuffed in her mouth and a bag pulled over her head, whoever this person was, she was going to give him a hell of a time. She kicked in all directions, sometimes hitting a body part and hearing a deep groan. The guy or more properly idiot who was 'kidnapping her' started pulling her away, Tara refused to walk, so she was being dragged and that was painful, so she switched to walking, giving occasional kicks. After ten minutes of kicking and thrashing the idiot removed the bag from Tara's head.  
"Hey Greenie, mind not tellin any of those shanks bout this." said the idiot, shadows concealing his face. Tara tried to shout at him but it came out as a muffled moan, and the rag tasted horrible. So instead Tara took to kicking again and by pure luck she hit his stomach, then she kneed him in the groin and ran with the disgusting rag in her mouth and her hands tied, it wasn't long before the guy caught up and pulled her to his chest.

"Well you're a tough chic, see how tough you are when my lips are on yours" he said, removing the rag from Tara's mouth.  
 _That dumbass._  
Instantly Tara bit his hand and screamed "There's this idiot trying to kiss me!" her screams echoed through the Glade, she knew it was a stupid thing to say, but she wouldn't say 'please help me!' she wouldn't sound helpless. Then she resumed kicking the guy until two silhouettes appeared in the darkness, which wasn't long, someone pulled her away from the idiot, hugging her shoulders, telling her to calm down, it was Newt, he untied the rope around her knuckles and sat next to her on the grass, whispering into her ear to calm down, all the while Minho grabbed the idiot who was groaning on the ground and was taking him somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked, genuine concern lacing his words.  
"Yeah" Tara replied "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you, I should've slept inside." she said.  
"What do you mean you should've-oh so that was your sleeping bag outside." he said, realization seeping into his eyes, a flash of anger appeared on his face and then it turned into amusement.  
"Well, at least now I know you're sleeping in my room." he said, pulling Tara up.  
"What do you mean? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" she said, anger building slowly.  
"Whoa whoa" Newt said raising his palms "Today it was one person, what if there are more next time?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. Tara took time to consider this, then she reluctantly agreed, knowing that he was right.  
He walked in front of her but always keeping her in sight, as though he was worried someone might snatch her away.  
"BOO!" someone yelled, Tara flinched but decided to keep her cool, Newt just rolled his eyes and said "Minho if you want to bloody scare us you gotta come up with something better than that."  
He didn't even bother to look behind him, Minho then jogged to be at the same place as Newt.  
"That shank's locked in the slammer but he's got some bad wounds." Newt just shrugged and said "He bloody well deserves it." With that, Minho gave Tara a wink and walked away. They arrived at Newt's room and he opened the door to let me in, it was a neat room, with a bed on one end and a rickety bedside table and lamp beside it.  
"I'll sleep on the ground, you sleep on the bed." he said, grabbing a sleeping bag from underneath his bed.  
"What about I sleep on the ground and _you_ sleep on the bed." Tara said.  
"No." he replied, and then locked eyes with her. She glared back, as though it was a challenge.  
"Fine I'll sleep on the shucking bed." she said, realizing that Newt would hold his stare no matter what happened, he smirked and and said

"Using Glader slang already eh?" Tara just rolled her eyes and snuggled in the comfortable covers, but she couldn't sleep, knowing that Newt was sleeping on the floor because of her. She sat up and stared outside the window, Newt got up behind her and sat on the opposite side of the bed.  
"Can't sleep Greenie?" he asked.  
"My name's Tara not Greenie" Tara pointed out. "And no, I can't sleep knowing that you are sleeping on the ground because of me, probably not sleeping at all."

"Ground, bed, doesn't matter to me" he said with a shrug "now you better go to sleep, got a big day ahead of ya, The Blood-house" he said and went back to his sleeping bag.  
Exasperated, Tara went to bed too, and sleep came much more easily than she thought it would.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

I know this chapter is way shorter than the last one but honestly the last one was way too long. The next chapter will be shorter because it might just be from a very cute blonde boy's perspective.

See ya in the next chapter Stiffs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 3—**

* * *

 **Newt**

He's wide awake, can he sleep? Don't think so.

The eccentric feeling he gets when he's around her, he's sure he has never felt it before, at least from what he could remember, which was very little. He sits down on the edge of the bed, his bed, where she's sleeping. Her face is so calm, her breaths steady, even. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Was it a little weird that he was watching her like this. Probably. But he couldn't sleep, might as well just watch her. Yep, he was definitely being weird. But the peculiar feeling in his stomach, the ticklish feeling behind his neck, it all happens when he's around her.  
 _It's only been a day, could be something else._  
He tried to reassure himself but deep down he knew, oh he knew, she was the reason behind his uncanny sense. She was it. It was her.

Her wavy brown hair, dark as ebony, covered her closed eyes, Newt gently and silently removes it, his mouth curling up in a smile. It was the first time he felt it, her hair, so silky, so delicate. He recalled the time he held her hand, when he was showing her the walls closing, her skin was so soft, yet so capable. He continued to stare at her.  
 _Heck I'm being weird, but you know what, I don't give a bloody thought, I don't care._  
Her full lips were rich in color, a deep red, like cherries. Her cheeks weren't rosy but they had the slightest hint of pink to them. Yes, she was beautiful, but he wouldn't allow himself to want her, he wouldn't be like the others, he would either love her or take care of her, but then again it seemed like he was already falling in the deep waters of love, and what may seem calm now, can be a raging storm later. How could he stop himself though, when he had probably already pushed himself off the edge?

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Is it a little too early?

No?

Honestly I don't know. I know this chapter is super short and none of the other chapters will be this short but I just wanted to clear Newt's feelings for Tara that's all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 4—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She was awoken by the sound of someone whispering in her ears.  
"Tara, gotta show ya somethin today, before you head to The Blood-house" he said.  
Who was he? Where was she?  
She looked around, she was in a room made of wood, sun rays filtering through the curtains showering the room with its elegance. A cute boy with blonde hair was crouched beside her. Then the memories start flooding in. The memory that she has to go to the Blood-house. She has to go today.  
She doesn't know why, but the idea of blood and slaughter gives her goosebumps. Maybe it was her fear, maybe she would just have to face it.  
"I don't wanna go" she mumbles, still sluggish from her sleep.  
"This isn't about The Blood-house" he pauses, then rubs her shoulder gently, "C'mon" Grudgingly, she gets up, then sits on the bed, he's already standing, rubbing his newly wet hair with a towel.  
 _Heck he's cute.  
No I can't allow myself to think like that.  
But he's still cute.  
Yeah... but i got work to do.  
Ok, gotta think business. __Gotta think business._

Tara absentmindedly debated with herself in her brain, after it was over, she wondered if anyone else argues with themselves because.. it was sort of weird.

"What're you staring at?" Newt asked as he took his place next to Tara, she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that she was staring at him.  
"I wasn't looking at you, I was thinking...about...stuff. But don't go thinking you're too handsome." she said, playfully slapping him on his arm, hoping she hid the fact that she was thinking about him.  
Newt smirked and said "Any questions before you start kicking me like you did to George?"

"I wouldn't do that to you! I only did it for self defense, I'm not a thug or something you know!" Tara exclaimed.  
"Okay okay, I know and you know I know as well, and you know that I was joking so there's absolutely no reason to get mad and start-" then he closed his mouth, probably thinking that staying silent would be better.  
Tara sighed and then a bizarre thought crossed her mind, something that probably should have come ages ago or maybe should never had come at all.  
"How do I look" she blurted out, Newt spun to look at her with a startled expression, his jaws hung open.  
"I mean, what do I look like, all I know is that I have brown hair, that's probably...wavy and rib length? Yeah..." then she looked at her hands "and I have fair skin, that's practically all I know about how I look." she said "don't you guys have mirrors or something?"  
Newt thought for a moment then said "Well I wouldn't want you to fall in love with yourself, but we do have a mirror, just one, but come on."  
 _Wouldn't want you to fall in love with yourself? How can someone fall in love with their self? I can't possibly be that pretty, I think my looks should suck, I think._  
Tara thought about this until they reached a room east from the Kitchen with a sink and a mirror there, Newt moved and for the first time, she saw her reflection.  
No, she wouldn't call herself beautiful, though it is said that girls are never satisfied by their looks. Her brown, wavy hair hung to her ribs, ending in a perfect V. She didn't analyze much, thought it wasn't very important, but then she looked at her eyes, they were much different than she thought they would be. They were gray, a stormy gray, almost intimidating, she was sure if she could master a scary glare, she could make all the guys stay away from her. She looked at herself again, top to bottom, she couldn't be beautiful, she wouldn't be beautiful, she didn't want to be beautiful, she wanted to be tough, and that was what she would be. She turned to face Newt, he was staring at her.  
"Okay, so what did you want to show me? Myself?" she said.  
He laughed "No that wasn't what I was planning on showing you but come on."  
They walked out and she followed him to a the wall, there was a murky, muddy window standing under the jungle of ivy that covered it. Newt held her hand and pulled her closer to the window, with his free hand he removed a think vine of ivy and peered through the murk, Tara did the same. Then she saw an image she knew would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, a nauseating creature, half machine, half animal, with blubbery skin and horrid weapons and spikes sticking out of it stood there. Tara's hand was clasped over her mouth as the other squeezed Newt's hand.  
"And that is why we never go into the bloody Maze at night, got it?" he said.  
Tara nodded, "but what _is_ that?" she asked as they walked away, her hand still squeezing Newt's.  
"That is a Griever, horrible creatures, merciless, they only come out at night though, that's why the doors of the bloody maze close every shucking night, here we're safe, out there, no one is" his sincerity scared Tara.  
 _How could such creatures even be made?_

Her mind was buzzing with the image of that creature, she silently hoped she would never have to face one herself. Newt and Tara picked their breakfast and sat with Minho, _again_.  
"Looks like sleeping beauty's up and walking, got a long day ahead of ya, gonna have fun slicing those shuck animals aren't ya?" Minho happily said when they sat down. Tara has almost forgotten about the Blood-house, since she was so overwhelmed by the Griever.  
"Good morning to you too" she replied to Minho. He frowned and muttered something about "too smart" and "sarcasm" and "cuts me short" but the message was clear enough.  
After having a fitting breakfast of scrambled eggs she got up to bid Newt and Minho goodbye and to head straight to a living nightmare. What a great start to the day!  
Newt accompanied her all the way to The Blood house and introduced her to Winston, an acne covered dude who was the keeper of the Slicers, and he sure was a downright jolly guy.

Newt bade her good luck and left her. Winston demonstrated how to cut a pig and then started arranging the internal organs, she couldn't take it anymore so she ran out, clutching her stomach. Newt was standing outside Homestead talking to Alby, as soon as Scowl Dude saw her he shot her a disgruntled look and then walked away from Newt signaling the end of their conversation. Tara expected Newt to scold her for running back to Homestead like a five year old and would send her back to the Blood House, instead he just grinned and jogged towards her.  
"What, couldn't stand being so far away from me?" he asked sarcastically.  
"No shuck face, I couldn't stand being near those gruesome pig parts, I think it's clear that I am not going to be a Slicer. No way." she answered.  
Newt considered this, then said "Yeah it's pretty clear" He scratched the back of his neck, "I suppose you can spend the time with me, you should be glad that Alby gave me this month off from being a Runner so that I can help him out."

"Yeah and you're really helping him by making me run around behind you." Tara replied, crossing her arms.  
"Sure I am" he said "now come on, Minho should be back from the Maze soon enough, wanna go in the Map Room?" he said.  
"But isn't it supposed to be only for Runners?" she inquired.  
Newt bit his lip, "maybe it can be our little secret" Tara looked at him questioningly, but then decided it was better to just go with him, she really wanted to see the Map Room anyway.  
It was quite simple actually, much more simple than she expected. Just a simple wooden room with trunks on one end and a wooden table in the middle. Tara sat on the table while Newt opened some of the trunks and fumbled with the papers.  
"I'm a buggin Runner too ya know." he said.  
Instantly curiosity washed over Tara.  
"Then why aren't you in the Maze?" she asked.  
"Alby needed help this month and then there's you." he said, leaning against the table.  
Tara playfully punched his arm and said "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but well..can't let ya run around the Glade all alone can we? What would you do if I wasn't here while you were runnin around like a five year old?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
Tara punched him again, harder this time, but nodded in agreement.  
"That hurt ya know!" Newt exclaimed as he clutched his arm.  
The door opened with a swoosh and Minho, sweaty and panting, came in.  
"Why...is...she...here?" he asked between heavy breaths.  
"Came runnin like a baby from the Blood-house, figured I'd bring her here, just get over it, she's comin here sooner or later, seems built to be a Runner." Newt confirmed.  
Tara stared at him with wide eyes. Did she seem built to be a Runner? She must admit, it seems like a very interesting job.  
"Don't stare at me like that, you know you can do it." Newt said to her.  
"No I don't, and I don't want to break any shuck rules, Alby doesn't like me anyway." Tara replied, and with that, she left and slammed the door shut.  
She wasn't angry at Newt, she was so excited and giddy about the fact that she had the chance of becoming a Runner, she didn't know what got into her, but she just needed fresh air.  
 _Should I apologize to Newt?  
Later._  
She ran to the Homestead, it was empty except for a few builders who were working on the Western side of it, she went into Newt's room and closed the door. Just like the night before she sat on the bed cross legged and stared out the window where there was a clear view of the Map Room. Newt was just walking out, more like jogging, Tara thought she should go and apologize, but she just sat there and watched.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Oh My Gods! I can't believe it. 200 views!

Okay okay, calm down. I still want to kill James Dashner but never mind that.

No literally I do want to kill him.

So this chapter was sort of boring? I don't know, I want to make this fanfiction nice and long so I'm going slow.

See ya in the next chapter Noses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 5—**

* * *

 **Newt**

What did he say that could possibly anger her? Why was she so unstable?  
"Don't mind her, she's probably just disgusted about the Blood-house, besides girls are always like this, I wonder how they survived all this time on this shuck planet." Minho said as he drew the map.  
"Yeah, I should go look for her before something happens." Newt said with a sigh, then he left.  
Where could she be?

Then he caught a slight glimpse of dark brown hair from the window of his room. He smiled and jogged up to Homestead.

* * *

 **Tara**

Tara leaned against the wall. Not bothering to look out the window. Her eyes were closed. She replayed Newt's words over and over again in her head. Was it true? Could she be a Runner?  
Her stomach filled with giddiness. Suddenly, the door swung open. Tara was still sitting on the bed, her eyes closed, leaning against the wall. Someone sat next to her and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. It was Newt.  
"I'm sorry for umm... saying that to you and taking you to the Map Room when I shouldn't have." he said, locking his eyes with her. Tara smiled and said "No, I'm sorry for acting all angry at you, I was actually really excited about being a Runner and I got all giddy and-" she sighed "and I'm sorry, I really am, I should have been more clear headed."  
Newt shook his head, Tara's hands enveloped in both of his. "Don't apologize, and I think we're good now, besides we should get lunch."  
Tara nodded and they sat there, for one fleeting moment, with their hands held and eyes locked.  
Then Tara stood up, Newt looked at her with a startled expression.  
Was that hurt she saw in his eyes?  
She didn't know.  
Newt nodded and he opened the door for her.  
"So, I suppose we should get some lunch then?" he said.  
"Yeah" Tara replied.  
They headed towards the Kitchen and Tara remembered something she was meaning to tell Newt.  
"Hey, why don't you introduce to someone except Minho, what if you two are busy, what am I going to do then?" she explained to him.  
Newt thought about that and then took her to sit with two boys, both about her age. "Tara, Jeff, Jeff, Tara" he said, nodding his head towards a tall dude sitting on one side of the table.  
"Nice to meet you" he said, shaking Tara's hand. He was the first person to actually _not_ call her 'Greenie' at first sight.  
Then Newt introduced her to Clint, who was a short guy with close cropped hair. Tara was about to sit in the empty space next to Clint when Newt brought an extra chair and he sat next to Clint, positioning Tara next to himself.  
She shot him a puzzled look and turned her attention to her food.  
"Ugh" she said, making a face and pushing her food away. "There is no way I'm going to eat _that_. Not after seeing it being slaughtered today." It was the pig, obviously, the one that she had seen be sliced. At that moment Minho came and saw her crossing her arms, tongue stuck out, not even looking at the plate of food that was placed in front of her. Newt tried his best to persuade her to eat and he was giving her a long lecture about how she needs protein for her body.  
"Princess can't get her food down her throat?" he asked, dropping his plate opposite to her.  
"Well, don't blame me for not wanting to eat an animal I JUST SAW BEING SLAUGHTERED!" she exclaimed. Newt put an arm around her, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on her back and calming her down. Tara picked her vegetables and ate them. Minho took her ham, all the while Tara stared at him with a disgusted look on her face.  
"I don't think I'm ever going to eat pigs again" she mumbled.  
Newt looked at her with an amused expression.  
"Then you miss eating eggs and bacon, and peas and ham and-"  
"Oh shut up!" Tara said, cutting him short, "I don't care, I'll probably puke if I eat bacon again." she said.  
"All right, all right, no biggie, you can eat and not eat whatever you like." he said, smiling at her.  
Tara then bade goodbye to Jeff and Clint, who were probably scared by her outburst, and headed towards Homestead.  
 _Great way to get introduced._ She thought.  
Newt and Tara passed a guy with dark hair and a bulbous nose. He was leaning against a tree and his cold eyes were fixed on her.  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
Newt turned his gaze to the guy.  
"That's Gally, you want to stay out of his way, that guy means bad news. Oh and he's the Keeper of the Builders, remind me to stay close to you the day you have training with him." he explained. Tara nodded, and although she looked away from that guy, she could feel his cold gaze set on her, a shiver ran down her spine.  
Both of them went upstairs to Minho's room and Newt didn't even bother to knock when he went in.  
Minho was sitting on the bed, his socks on and he looked simply exhausted. Tara actually felt bad for the guy.  
When he saw them he grinned and said (yeah I know, he can't even wait a second without saying something sarcastic)  
"Lookie lookie, if it isn't the Princess and the Pea, get it, because you won't eat ham and peas." Tara groaned and said " _That_ is a horrible joke."  
"Hey, give me a break, I am mentally and physically tired, can't even make a good joke." he said with a shrug.  
Tara actually laughed at that one and sat on the edge of the bed while Newt leaned on the wall, chewing his fingernails and eyeing the two of them.  
Tara cleared her throat, something in Newt's eyes said that he wasn't liking this.  
"So... Newt, why are we here?" Tara asked.  
Standing up straight he started talking; "Well, we can't have shuck dudes runnin around chasin Tara all day-"  
"I can protect myself!" she cut in.  
Newt held his palms out and continued "listen to me first, as I was saying, I'll be busy the rest of the day and Minho's here for now, but what will you do if we're both busy?" Tara glared at him, "I can take care of myself, and if you're not around I'll hang around the garden helping Zart or something, I can handle myself, I know I can." she said this trying to keep her voice steady with great effort.  
"Yeah.. Newt you saw what she can do, George's got broken ribs." Minho pointed out. Tara gave him a grateful smile and he nodded back.  
Newt's eyes shifted from Minho to Tara. His nails were bit to their beds. "Fine, but if something happens-" he shook his head, "I don't know what I'll do, okay then Minho, you can get some bloody sleep, Tara and I'll leave."  
With that Tara and Newt left the room with Minho lying sleepily on the bed. Newt shut the door behind him and leaned on the rickety wooden panes. Still chewing his nails.  
"Could you please tell me why you think I'm so... helpless?" she asked him.

* * *

 **Newt**

No. He didn't think she was helpless. He thought the exact opposite actually, but there were so many boys in the Glade, and with Tara being the only girl, anything could happen. Newt wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. He just couldn't.  
"It's not like that." he said to Tara.  
"I know you're not helpless but, I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you."  
She nodded, her startling gray eyes fixed on him.  
 _Bloody hell she's beautiful. I know I haven't seen many girls in my memory, not one at all, but I have no doubt that to me, she would be the most beautiful of them all._  
It wasn't just her face, it was all of her. The way she was quick to ignite yet brutally understanding, the way she was tough yet soft, the way she punched him playfully on his arm. Everything about her seemed... perfect.  
The funniest thing? If he told her that she would probably break his shuck nose.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Sorry for the POV changes so many times but it was necessary, most of the chapters will be like this, ya know POV changes, but it's not confusing, is it?

I've been reading some really good fanfics on Wattpad, though most of them made me cry.

Like what is it with authors?

*gasps* what if I become like that?

Oh and if any of you experienced fanfiction authors read this, feel free to point out my mistakes, I really need some guidance.

Thank you for reading this and see ya in the next chapter shanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 6—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Look I'm going to be busy for the rest if the day, don't wander alone too much and stick with Minho or Zart, ok?" he said to Tara.  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes mum, but I think I'm old enough to hang around on my own."  
Newt sighed and then went to help the Medjacks, she wondered what he had to do there.  
It was surprising how much effect Newt's words had, she found herself helping Zart in the Gardens in no time.  
Tara's hands was scratched and bleeding from weeding, but she didn't mind, it was almost dinner time when she finished helping Zart, he thanked her as she went to the Kitchen.  
"Princess got dirty hands?" Minho teased when he saw her, then he studied her arms and said "I think you should get your arms wrapped up by the Medjacks, I wouldn't usually say this, but Newt told me to 'look out for you' and I'll be dead if he sees you with bloody arms and an infection."  
Tara would have said something about being able to take care of herself but she _was_ going to eat, and she didn't want blood all over her food.  
She ran to Homestead and asked a guy who's name she didn't know where Clint or Jeff was, recalling that they were both Medjacks, the guy told her they were in the room directly upstairs and before he could say anything else, she sprinted up the creaky stairs. She was really hungry. Forgetting her manners, (it's a wonder what people can do when they get hungry)Tara swung the door open to the room. There she saw Newt, Alby, Jeff and Clint crouched around a guy. His veins stuck out and his face was green, his stomach was bloody and his moans were deathly and pathetic. He lurched to the left, a look of helplessness in his bloodshot eyes. Tara's sight immediately went blurry as she doubled over.

"What is she doing here!" she heard Alby yell, but his voice seemed faraway. The world started spinning around Tara as a set of gentle but strong arms held her and escorted her to a room. She couldn't process what was happening. She was put on a bed and she immediately lied down and went to sleep.  
Though sleep wasn't what she would call it. Images of her being chased by Grievers and the boy disrupted her sleep, she woke up screaming, her body drenched in sweat, the covers of the bed messy. A shifting sound was heard and then someone clutched her hands, her vision cleared, it was Newt.  
"Having bad dreams?" he asked, his face honest and concerned, Tara slowly nodded as she shifted to sit next to him.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
" It's about 10 at night, you've been asleep for about 2 hours, screaming and flailing the whole time probably, I'm sorry I couldn't be here with ya, I was... busy." he told her.  
Tara nodded, her arms were clean and wrapped in bandages, she didn't want to talk about that boy.  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep for the rest of the night, I don't think I want to." she said, shaking her head.  
"I can stay here with you if you want... if it makes you feel better that is, wouldn't want to make ya feel uncomfortable..." Newt rambled on. Tara looked into his warm, chocolate brown eyes, he somehow radiated comfort, he made her feel safe. She nodded and with that he silently slipped in next to her, holding her hand as she fell asleep, his warmth enveloping her like a blanket.

* * *

 **Newt**

He doesn't dare to fall asleep for the rest of the night. Not that he can anyway. Her face illuminated by the little amount of moonlight that enters through the window, he was once again startled by how beautiful she was. Her dark lips were curled up in a smile, he was relieved and glad that she was no longer being haunted by nightmares. He still couldn't believe he was so close to her, he could feel her heart slowly beating, though his heart was probably doing jumping jacks. She breathed in and out against his chest. She shifted in her sleep and snuggled against him, half of her body under the blanket.  
Newt was just beginning to doze off when Tara frowned in her sleep, he instantly put his guard up, she started screaming and thrashing all over again and he clutched her tightly, pulling her towards him, hoping his warmth would fight away her fears, she opened her gray eyes which were on the brink of tears. She looked at him and he gave her a sad smile.  
"I woke you up didn't I?" she asked.  
"No, I wasn't even asleep" he said to her with a smile "not your fault though, just my shuck ways" he added quickly. Tara shuffled into a sitting position on the bed and Newt did the same.  
"What...what happened to that guy?" she asked.  
He sighed then started explaining, "It's called the Changing, happens when one of these shanks get stung by those bloody Grievers, we sting 'em with the Grief serum, it's an antidote that the Creators sent to us every week with the supplies, brings back old memories, but after the Changing, none of these shuck faces are ever the same."  
Tara listened intently, pure horror painted on her face. She yawns, and lies back on the bed, Newt followed and wrapped his arms around her, "If those nightmares bother you again, I'll fight 'em off with my bloody hands" he whispered in her ear, and with a smile she fell asleep.  
Not long after that, he does too.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Is it getting a little too romantic? Tell me if it is because normally I would gag at this behavior but when it's Newt I just drool.

I have an evil plot for an adventure, yes you guessed it, I am becoming evil day by day, I mean like does Satan possess all authors or something?

Okay so I hope you liked this chapter and see ya in the next one shuck faces!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 7—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She woke up earlier than him. One hand was hanging outside the bed and another was under her head. She tried to get up as silently as she could, making her best effort not to wake him up but dang, he was a light sleeper.  
"Awake so early?" he asked with a smile.  
"Yeah... I had a good sleep last night." she replied to him.  
"Did I fight off your nightmares with my bloody hands?" he asked, chuckling to himself.  
"I bet you did."  
Tara got up and looked down at herself, she had been wearing the same clothes for two days.  
"Ugh, I bet these clothes smell like Winston." she said, sticking her tongue out.  
"You can wear a few of mine if you like." Newt told her.  
Tara thought about that for a moment then she nodded and Newt gave her a set of clothes. He left her alone in the room as she changed into an ultramarine shirt which was way too big for her and she had to roll up the sleeves several times, and Newt's gray jeans, which she also had to roll up several times, when she looked down, she didn't seem to look so bad.  
Newt was waiting for her outside the door.  
"Ya know, you can ask the Creators for some clothes the next time the supplies come up. Today Alby's sortin a room out for ya, with a mirror as well, I think you should get to know him more." he said with a wink. Tara nodded and walked with Newt passed a guy who was staring at her, Newt shot him a sharp look and the guy instantly shifted his gaze.  
"See what I mean, you can't go around walkin alone here, it's too dangerous, I know you're tough, probably tougher than half of these shanks but, these boys are capable of doin a lot, and George being locked in the Slammer doesn't seem a bloody good enough punishment to me." he explained.  
Tara could do nothing but stare at him, he was right, she didn't want to believe him, but he was right.  
"Don't stare at me like that, you know it's true." he said.  
"Remember what happened last time you said that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
Newt smirked, "Yeah, I got to hold your hand."  
Tara rolled her eyes and looked the other way so that Newt couldn't see how much she was blushing.

Tara was working in the Gardens with Zart that day. She was actually used to it since she had been in the Gardens so many times already. Zart was a sensible guy, he didn't stare at her or seem interested in her like a few of the other dudes, he was actually more of the down to Earth type, he answered most of her questions and didn't pry, Tara marked him on her list of friends. By lunch time she had a dozen cuts on her arms again and a deep cut on her left cheek from trying to slash through a plant with a tough stem. She was now one hundred percent sure that she would not be a Track hoe, but it was better than being a Slicer, way way better than being a Slicer.  
When Newt saw her he first smiled, then his face contorted and his eyes were wide with shock.  
"Bloody Hell Tara" he said, holding one of her arms and running a finger over the gash in her cheek.  
"What happened to you?" he asked, Tara swore if his eyes got any wider they would fall out of his shuck head.  
"It's fine, I just have to get this wrapped up by the Med-jacks and we can go have lunch." she said, shrugging. Newt shook his head. "You act too tough, you need to get this stitched up, and it's going to bloody hurt." Tara rolled her eyes as Newt pulled her to the Med-jack hut.  
Clint and Jeff were both there, treating Minho's ankle. He looked up and grinned (here it goes again) "Princess got hurt? Needs her knight in shining armor to save her?" he asked sarcastically.  
"For God's sake Minho, it's just a gash, what happened to you, your clumsy body trip on a pebble?" she replied, sitting on the bed next to him as Clint inquired her to.  
"Runnin from those bloody Grievers, what did ya think?" he said, for once actually looking serious.  
The thought of it sent a chill down her spine. "I thought they were only supposed to come out at night?" she questioned.  
"Supposed to come out at night, not only come out at night, there's the misfortune of a Griever coming out during the day and most people get stung, Minho got lucky." Newt explained to her.  
Tara didn't move while Clint stitched her cheek, Newt was right, it _did_ hurt. "Ouch" she squealed, flinching, when Clint stitched a little too tightly. Newt immediately got up and sat next to her.  
 _Gosh he's getting a little too worried, I only said ouch._  
"Here I'll do it." he said, taking the needle from Clint who gratefully nodded and went back to treating Minho.  
Newt gently stitched her cheek, breathing heavily against her ear. His chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the needle, Tara didn't feel a thing, okay okay, she did feel a thing, it did hurt, it's just a figure of speech.

* * *

 **Newt**  
What if he hurt her by accident? He fixed his gaze on the needle, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking. He constantly reminded himself that if Tara got hurt, it would be his fault. He replayed those words over and over in his head as he stitched her delicate cheeks. Once he was done he started dressing the stitch with alcohol.  
"This might sting a little." he informed Tara. She nodded and he got to work again. He could see her biting her lip as he rubbed the medicine on her cheek, but it didn't take long and soon he put the pieces of cotton down.  
"Hast though knight in shining armor saveth thee?" Minho snickered.  
"That's not even bloody right Minho" Newt told him.  
Tara got up and ran a finger over her stitch.  
"Well that didn't hurt one bit, thank you Clint and Newt." she said with a smile.  
"Pretty sure I heard you say 'ouch' princess, I was surprised that the whole army of Valiant Gladers didn't come to your rescue." Minho teased.  
Tara facepalmed and walked away, Newt gave Minho a disgruntled look and went after her.  
"Did he make you mad?" he asked when he caught up to her.  
"Nah, I'm just hungry, how 'bout we get some lunch?" she said to him, she seemed eager to change the subject. "Yeah" he replied.

They picked up their Turkey sandwiches from Frypan and headed to sit next to Alby.  
Tara halted when she saw him, Newt put an arm on her back and told her that she should get to know him, Alby wasn't that bad, in fact, he wasn't bad at all.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Lol xD Minho, that sarcastic shuck face, I love him. Well less than Newt but...

Okay so... remember that evil adventure plot I told you about? Turns out it's taking longer than expected but just wait, it'll be here soon.

Please review and see ya in the next chap mortals(or demigods)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 8—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"So... Alby... how's it goin?" Tara nervously asked as they ate their lunch.  
"Tara, I'm not going to pretend I don't know that you think I hate you." he replied bluntly.  
For the first time she spoke to him, his voice was deep, and the scowl was off his face. She actually liked this side of him.  
"Well, I'll be completely honest with you too, I _do_ think you hate me, may I know why?" she inquired.  
Newt sat beside her, watching their conversation with an amused expression.  
"Tara, he doesn't hate you." Newt answered.  
She shot him a look like dude-stay-out-of-this. Alby chuckled in response.  
 _He can laugh. That's a first._  
Tara thought.  
"He's right, I don't hate you, or dislike you, but don't say you haven't thought the same thing, isn't it a little weird that the Creators send a girl all of a sudden?" he said, his voice perfectly normal, not even a hint of a scowl.  
Tara nodded, "It _has_ crossed my mind but, there's only been like, thirty two of you shanks, they could send thirty two girls." she explained.  
This time it was Alby's turn to nod.  
"Okay, well then I suppose we're good then, and we can get introduced to each other properly." he said, holding his hand out.  
"Hello my name is Alby." Tara shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you Alby, I'm Tara." And both of them burst into laughter.  
"Well it's great to see both of you on friendly terms, now may I stay in this?" Newt asked, his question obviously pointed towards Tara.  
She rolled her eyes and at that moment Minho arrived, a stick positioned under his left armpit, and his right foot plastered.  
Tara got up and helped him sit down while Newt brought food for him, then the four if them sat down together to enjoy their meal.  
"So, you two all friendly now?" he asked Alby and Tara. "Yeah" both of them replied in unison.  
Tara smiled at Alby and he smiled back (like you know what happens when two people say the same thing at the same time), she finally felt reassured in The Glade.  
Newt cleared his throat, "So, since both of you are now on great terms, maybe we should show Tara her room?"  
Alby nodded.  
"Ooh Princess got her own gorgeous room now, not sleeping with her knight in shining armor anymore? Or is it Prince?" Minho snickered.  
Tara glared at him, Alby's eyebrows scrunched, "You've been sleeping _together?_ "  
Newt quickly cut in before Tara could answer, "No, it's not like that" he shot Minho a look like keep-your-bloody-mouth-shut-for-once, "I've been sleeping on the ground and Tara on the bed, after the...George incident." he continued. Tara nodded and then stopped abruptly, realizing that Newt hadn't spoken about the night before. She gave him a quizzical look and he shook his head, the gesture was clear. That subject was better left a secret.  
Tara left the three of them and went back to helping Zart, promising to see her room later, she _was_ going to sleep there anyway.  
Then her least favorite job began. Weeding. By the time she was finished her arms were once again scratched and bloody. Tara ran over to the Medjack hut, silently praying that Newt wasn't in there. If he saw her he would start over again with the "Bloody hell Tara" and "What happened to ya".  
Inside the hut was Jeff, Clint was no where to be seen.

"Hi Jeff, can you get these cuts washed and wrapped." she asked him.  
"Sure, let me get the band aids first, uuhh and... I think Newt might be coming here in a few minutes, I'll try my best to be fast" he said as he closed the door behind him.  
Tara made a mental note to thank him later and sat on the bed, a painful jerk ran through her body. She rolled up the sleeves of Newt's baggy shirt a little higher to reveal a sickening wound just below the folds of her arm.  
She groaned at the look of it and reminded herself to tell Jeff to wrap that up as well.  
At that moment the door swung open, Tara looked around hoping to see Jeff, instead she saw Newt, Minho and Clint. She fumbled with her sleeves, trying to roll them down but it was too late.  
"Tara! Every lovin thing in this universe, can't you survive one lovin second without hurtin yourself?" Newt inquired, sprinting next to her and sitting on her bed. "Newt please, its just a scratch, I'm _fine_." she said, putting some heat in the last word.  
Newt looked at her, wide eyed, "Now don't go rambling about that nonsense again, you know perfectly well that you are _not_ fine." he lectured, inspecting her arm. Tara groaned.  
Minho had taken his place on the bed next to Tara's, chuckling to himself, he said, "Well if you'd look at that, Princess hurt herself again, where was your knight in shining armor, wait, or is he your Prince now?"  
"Shut your bloody hole Minho, if she hurts herself every lovin day like this she'll be a buggin cripple in a month." Newt responded, not even bothering to lift his gaze from Tara's arms.  
"I won't be a cripple mummy, I am old enough to. Take. Care. Of. Myself." she said.  
Minho laughed heartily at her statement, "Look who's the Glade Mother now." he said to Newt, who ignored them and observed Tara's arm from various angles.  
Jeff arrived, his arms full of rolls of cloth and boxes of band aids. Tara looked at him and he looked back at her, he mouthed "sorry", she smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Jeff!" Newt said cheerfully as he approached him and took a roll of white cloth and sanitizer to clean Tara's wound. He started to gently wash it and then wrap it, once he was done, he washed her scratches. Tara stopped him from wrapping them saying that they would heal faster if they were left open, and Newt very grudgingly agreed.  
Clint reopened Minho's plaster, cleaned it, and then wrapped the cloth around his foot again.  
"I'n hungry, you two comin?" Minho asked as Newt helped him get up.  
Tara nodded and Newt just walked in front if them both.  
"You think we teased him too much?" Tara whispered to Minho.  
"Nah, that shank's probably just hungry." he answered.  
Newt spun to look at both of them, they stopped in their steps.  
"Never knew I was such a celebrity, got people talkin 'bout me all the time eh?" he smirked, Tara punched his arm and walked away towards the Kitchen.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Yeah this chapter was boring and useless but hey, I gotta have lots of chapters so I don't keep you guys waiting for too long. Oh wait I almost forgot to tell you, next chapter should keep you up all night!

See ya later witches and wizards!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 9—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Newt took her to her new room when they finished dinner with Alby. It was the same as Newt's and Minho's, the only difference was that there was a long mirror attached to the back of the door. Her room was right next to Newt's room. Tara didn't see the meaning of this, she felt like Newt was protecting her, and protection was the last thing she wanted. Saying goodnight to Newt, Tara went into her room and slumped on to the bed, after an exhausting day, sleep came before you could say "Bloody shank".

The next morning she was awoken by a knock on her door. She half expected to see Newt lying next to her, one arm under her head, but he wasn't there and she felt somewhat crestfallen. Then she wanted to slap herself for wanting that, she should be able to live perfectly happily on her own. She stood up and scratching her head, which made her messy hair even messier, she reached for the handle. But before she opened the door she noticed her reflection in the mirror. It was the same girl that she saw the other day, but then again, it wasn't.  
This girl's arms were covered with bandages and cuts, she had stitches running along her left cheek, her dark brown hair were tangled, but the eyes, the eyes were the same as ever, a stormy gray, almost intimidating.  
This time a louder knock on her door snapped her from her daze, she turned the door handle to see Newt standing outside, blonde hair tousled, chocolate brown eyes looking into hers.  
"Good morning" he said to her, the statement seemed too simple yet it was so complicated. He could have meant that the morning would be good.  
Or that Tara had a good morning.  
Or that he wanted to have a good morning. There were so many other ways those three syllables could be interpreted. But the response was simple.  
"Good morning to you too"

"Before you had breakfast, I was thinking you might want to have a shower, I washed your old clothes, you can wear those again." Newt explained to her, scratching the back of his neck. Tara nodded gratefully and Newt gave her old clothes back to her. They were simple, a set of beige jeans and a navy blue top with three-quartered sleeves.  
Tara walked into the shower, stripping her clothes, Newt's clothes, and turning on the hot water. After five minutes she finished and walked out, rubbing her her hair with the towel Newt had given her. Newt was standing outside, leaning on a tree. "Do you have to keep watch for me 24/7 ?" she asked him.  
"Yes, I do." he answered directly. She rolled her eyes and they both headed towards the Kitchen to have breakfast.  
Minho was already seated next to Alby, eating a pile of eggs and bacon. Tara requested Frypan to not give her pig meat, ever again. She was relieved to see that he had remembered and her breakfast was simple scrambled eggs and spinach.  
"Ah, what has happened to our fair dame?" Minho teased as Tara and Newt went to sit with him and Alby.  
"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." she spat.  
"Tara, today you have training with the Builders." Alby confirmed.  
Tara nodded and glanced at Newt.  
"I'm going to stay with her there." he said.  
Alby didn't object, she had a feeling that the subject had already been discussed.  
After having a fitful breakfast, Tara and Newt went to Homestead where Gally was waiting. Newt said he'd just help around but his gaze didn't leave Tara.  
Gally wasn't very rude to her, he was straightforward, but his eyes were cold, and there was a sort of hate behind them, as if he hated Tara.  
Why? She didn't know.  
Compared to the other jobs, being a builder was quite fun, and Tara was exceedingly good at figuring out blueprints, but it just wasn't good enough. Tara knew it was not where she belonged, and then there was Gally. Duh.  
By lunch time she had built a whole bench, and it was nice and sturdy, she thanked Gally who replied with grunt. _So_ nice.  
"Well ain't you lookin fresh? Have a nice time with Gally and the Builder boys?" Alby asked when they sat with him at lunch.  
Tara raised an eyebrow at him. He was actually joking.  
"Yeah it was okay, that Gally guy gives me the creeps but everything else was good." she replied.  
"I'm surprised that our Princess didn't get hurt, or was it because her knight in shining armor was beside her?" Minho joked.  
"That joke is actually getting old ya know." Tara pointed out, rolling her eyes. Minho pretended to be lost in deep thought. Then he snapped his fingers as though a brilliant idea crossed his mind.  
"What about our damsel in distress and her hero?" he said with a mischievous grin.  
Tara sighed and left, taking her plate of food with her. Sometimes Minho could get really annoying, but he'd always be like deal-with-it.  
She returned to Homestead to work with the Builders, Newt came running after her, but by that time she was already busy at work.  
Gally demonstrated how to make locks, the simple kind and by five fifty in the evening she had mastered all kinds of locks.  
She was dismissed and she ran to the walls, hoping she was in time to see them close, and half hoping that Newt wouldn't find her. She waited.  
Five minutes.  
Seven minutes.  
Nine minutes.  
Then she saw a figure, breathing heavily, and dragging one foot across the dusty floors of the Maze.

"Help" he croaked. He fell on the ground, then grasping a rope of ivy he stood up again. Tara looked around in bewilderment.  
"Newt! Minho! Alby! SOMEBODY!" she yelled.  
Then it began, a loud crack rang through the Glade. The boy's eyes were wide and helpless. Tara ran directly in front of the moving walls. She heard Newt's cries in the distance, calling her name. Should she go in? Could she survive? The space between the walls were now just enough for her to squeeze through.  
It was now or never.  
She chose now.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, gosh I can't believe I actually did that.

Told ya Satan plays his shuck part. The next chapter will be even better so see you there!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner** **except** **my OC, Tara and other character Alec.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 10—**

* * *

 **Newt**

He sprinted towards her, calling her name. She wouldn't go in, would she?  
Then it happened, and he watched, yelling her name as loud as humanly possible, as she squeezed in through the monstrous doors without even glancing back. He watched as her slender figure and dark brown hair was whisked from sight by the Maze. He watched as it took the last bit of hope from him, the last bit of love.  
"Tara! Tara! NO!" he howled, banging the concrete doors with his fists, doing damage only to himself.  
Minho rushed from behind, well not exactly rushed, more like wobbled, realizing what had happened.  
"Dude, give it up, it's not going to work, she's not coming back." he said softly, pulling Newt back with his free hand.  
Newt sunk to his knees and hung his head low, breathing heavily.  
Minho stared at him in disbelief.  
"What's all this commotion about?" Alby questioned as he walked up to Newt who simply shook his head.  
"Tara went inside the Maze to save Alec, now we've lost a Runner _and_ the only girl in the Glade." Minho informed him. Alby's scowl returned as he crossed his arms, "never, _never_ have I seen such an outrage, it's been three shuck months we're here and we've had only one death! Now we loose two people in one night" he breathed in "I don't see what we can do about it, but I do know that those two won't last a second out there." he concluded, shaking his head.  
"Now quit boo hooing Newt, she ain't comin back, and that's as true a word could ever get." Alby ordered.  
Newt got up shakily, his hands hung to his side. Minho accompanied him back to Homestead where Newt was left alone in his room, staring at the wall, gazing into nothingness.

* * *

 **Tara**  
The doors closed behind her with a deafening boom. Her main focus was on the guy, he stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.  
"You came here, you broke the rules, to save me, why?" he said in a raspy voice. He was the same age as Tara, and about an inch taller than herself, he had dark hair and blue eyes. Tara rushed over to help him.  
"I couldn't leave you here to die all alone, umm... but I guess we're both stuck here now aren't we?" she said, realization seeping into her.  
She was stuck in a maze full of horrible creatures who would no doubt eat her with a boy who's leg was broken and she had to take care of. Wow.  
She looked around, ropes of ivy hung from the walls, the night sky was dark and starry.

"I think we should get that leg wrapped up, I'm no Med-jack, but I'm pretty sure this ivy should help." she said as she cut some ivy from the wall with the knife that she had hidden in the belt of her combat boots. She wrapped the boy's leg as gently as she could while she tried to make small talk with him to clear the air a little.  
"So...what's your name?" she asked as she wrapped his calf with the strong pieces of ivy.  
"I'm Alec, you're Tara right? The Greenie?" he replied, biting his lip to stifle the groan that was about to escape his lips.  
"Yeah..." Tara said, laughing nervously, she didn't like being called Greenie, but she didn't say anything since their main priority was actually staying alive for the night.  
Tara had finished wrapping Alec's leg and she stood up, he put an arm around her neck for support and she put her arm around his hip. She wasn't liking the close proximity she was having to this guy, and for some reason she thought of Newt.  
Then they heard it, the deathly moans of the Grievers, the sound of metallic parts contracting, they heard the sound of their worst nightmares, they heard the sound of true terror.  
She glanced at Alec, who's jaw hung open, his eyes bulged.  
Tara desperately thought of ideas to escape, then she saw it.  
A corner in the walls covered with a jungle of ivy, someone could easily hide behind it without being noticed. She glanced at Alec, the horrifying sounds of the Grievers getting louder by the minute.  
She pushed him to the side and they stumbled over to the wall.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"Just stay here" she said tucking him safely behind the vines.  
A Griever appeared around the corner. Its repelling body twisting and rolling as it came closer.  
"Don't. Move." Tara ordered him before running off.  
"Hey Squishy Skin! Over here!" she yelled, waving her arms.  
The Griever turned its head, or what should be its head towards her direction. Its spikes retracted, and its sickening body rolled towards her.

 _I only need to survive one night. One night._ She constantly reminded herself.  
She turned left.  
"Ya Mucus Monster, come here!"  
Her plan was to get it as far away as possible from Alec and then run for her shuck life.  
It crawled towards her, its stinger trailing behind, it would be an understatement to say that she was scared. She was terrified.  
She kept her body steady as she ran a few more meters. The Griever was moving much more faster than it was before. Tara ran a bit more before throwing some silly insults at the creature. She turned right, then left, then left, forward, right, forward, and it went on.  
She realized it had been hours since she was running, beads of sweat dotted her forehead. She stopped to catch her breath, the deathly moan of the Griever coming from the right. And then came a several moans, the sound of many metal parts clanking. The Griever was not alone.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

I think the evilness of authors is brushing off in me, no seriously it's actually quite satisfying. Anyway I hope you enjoyed having to hold onto the Cliff with your fingers on the edge as you wait for the next chapter, I'll try to make it snappy. I ain't no cold-blooded murderer like Dashner ya know.

Ok, see ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and other character Alec.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 11—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Tara frantically looked around, she was at a dead end. Strong, thick ivy hung from the walls. She had an idea, but she would have to work fast. Tara put one foot on a twisted ivy rope, then another and she slowly climbed up.  
The metallic clicks of the Grievers echoed through the Maze. The wound on her arm throbbed as she grasped the tough plants, she was about fifteen to twenty feet above the ground when they came, four Grievers, all with stingers and spikes. Tara froze in her climb, not daring to move.  
She thought about Alec, she was risking her life to save him, she hoped he was alive. Then her thoughts turned to Newt, what was he doing? Did he give up hope? But when she heard the terrible screech of the Grievers, only one thought crossed Tara's mind. Survive.  
They rolled and bumped into each other, and after about an hour or maybe even more they scurried away, she was holding her breath the whole time, she didn't even lift a finger.  
As the first rays of the sun came up, Tara felt a huge wave of relief wash over her, she survived the night, she was alive. Her arms were shaking and her legs were tired, but she had to make it back. It should have been around five in the morning. The doors of the maze would open at about seven o'clock. As far as she knew, it took her two hours to reach this far in the Maze. The time was perfect. She hastily climbed down and started running. Her body screamed at her to stop but she went on. She remembered the path she had taken as well as she remembered her name. Tara stopped to catch her breath every thirty minutes. Then she reached the place where she hid Alec. Not a thing moved there. What was she thinking? He couldn't have survived.  
But she still went to check, and to her great pleasure, he was there, sitting against the wall. His knees were pulled tightly towards his chest, his eyelids drooping.  
He looked up at her and smirked, how on Earth did he have the energy to do that?  
"Survived the night did ya?" he said, then he paused, "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, thank you."  
Tara nodded, "You're welcome, now come on, we should get back to the Glade."  
She helped him up and put an arm around him, he put an arm around her neck, and together they hobbled towards the doors that had shut them in the night before.

* * *

 **Newt**  
After a lot of dragging and shouting, Minho and Alby got him to go to bed, but he couldn't go to sleep. She was dead. He would never see her again. He would never see her stormy gray eyes, her cherry red lips, her lithe figure.  
She was gone. Gone forever.  
He went to the doors in the morning, they hadn't opened yet. Minho came jogging, fixing his watch, and once again, he was right on time. An ear splitting crack rang through the Glade as the doors opened. No Tara was waiting for him on the other side. He waited though, hoping, just hoping she'd be alive. But it was impossible.  
"Forget it dude, I'm sad too, but she's dead and there's nothing we can do about it." he said, not trying to hide the signs of grief painted on his face.  
But he was wrong. She was alive. There she was, appearing from the left corner of the Maze, Alec's arm hung over her shoulder, her face was dirty, her hair tangled, her clothes filthy. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered.  
"Tara! You-you made it. How in bloody hell?" Newt asked her as she hobbled to the entrance. Minho's jaws hung open, "This is impossible, no one's ever lasted the night in the Maze." he confirmed.  
Tara panted, "Too...tired...can't...talk...take...to...infirmary" she said between heavy breaths.  
Newt nodded and Minho ran past them and into the Maze, off to do his duty again. Tara wondered how quickly his ankle healed. He helped Alec and Tara to the infirmary, his mind racing with questions, but he knew he had to give them a rest, he knew they deserved it.  
Alec fell asleep instantly when he was put on the bed while Clint worked on his leg. On the other hand, Tara seemed to gain strength by the minute. "I'm going to have a shower and eat some breakfast first, because I am _starving_. Then we can talk." she said as she walked out of the Med-jack hut.  
"You can talk about this whenever you like, you need to get some bloody rest first, but hell, you're tougher than I thought." Newt replied as he gave her a set of his old clothes.  
She nodded and walked away, leaving him deep in thought about how she possibly survived.

* * *

 **Tara**  
Her body stunk. It smelled like sweat and ivy and unwashed socks.  
It felt great just to be clean again, she scrubbed herself with some berries she picked from the gardens and some honey she smuggled from the Kitchen on her way to the showers. They stuck to her body which made her itch, but after she washed them off she smelled as sweet as well... berries and honey.  
Putting on Newt's old clothes, which fit her fine but were a little loose, Tara headed to the Kitchen, where Newt was waiting for her. She recalled all the times she thought about him in the Maze, then saw that his eyes were bloodshot, he hadn't slept all night.  
"Are you _sure_ you're okay? I still can't believe you're alive." he said as he put his arm on her back, pulling her away from the crowd and the looks of shock and wide eyes pointed her way.  
Alby stood in front of them, his arms crossed.  
"Why aren't you dead?" he questioned.  
"Alby give her a break, she's hungry and tired, be happy she's still bloody alive." Newt cut in for her.  
"Fine, but first thing when Minho comes back, we have a gathering, Tara and Alec will be there." Alby confirmed before walking away.  
Tara gave Newt a grateful smile and dug into her stack of pancakes. She yawned after finishing her second helping.  
"Come on, you're going to bed, and I could use some sleep too." he said. Tara nodded as Newt dragged her to her bedroom, she was so tired she was getting a little woozy, but the image of the Grievers was scratched into the back of her head, she knew they would haunt her sleep.  
She lied on the bed and instantly fell asleep. But the Grievers were after her again. Everyone was dead and bloody, the Glade was on fire, ten Grievers surrounded her, snapping their pincers and rolling about. She screamed, there was nowhere to run. She screamed, ripping her vocal cords to shreds. Then she woke up, it must have been about mid-afternoon.  
 _It's just a dream._ She told herself. _It's just a dream._  
Someone knocked on her door.  
"Come in" she said, gathering herself and sitting up.  
Newt came in, his messy hair and rubbed eyes told her that he must have been sleeping as well.  
"I think I heard you scream." he informed her as he closed the door behind him. Tara nodded in response.  
"Bad dreams?" She nodded again. This time she didn't have to tell him though, he knew exactly what she needed, but he still asked.  
"Do you need me?" The structure of his sentence was quite remarkable. He didn't ask "Do you want me to stay here with you" or "Should I stay". No, he asked "Do you need me" and she did need him, even if she didn't want him, she needed him. He knew that.  
Tara didn't say anything, she just lied back on her bed again, and Newt knew what the answer was.  
She needed him. He lied next to her just like he had a few days ago, he wrapped his arm around her, he would _never_ let her go again. He couldn't lose her, never _ever_ again.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Dunn Dunn Dunn. How do you like me now?

So after two cliffhangers I decided to give you guys a rest. Sadly, the adventure is over _for now._ You'll get much more excitement in other chapters, but I think you might have to wait. So tell me if you love it or hate it.

So, I guess I'll see you in Chapter 12, but it's not seeing you is it? It's you seeing my annoying lil' notes.

Ok bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and other characters such as Alec, Aidan and Caleb.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 12—**

* * *

 **Newt**

He woke up right before lunch. Her peaceful face was buried under a tangle of dark brown hair. Strands of hair moved as she breathed in and out. Who would have thought that this was the girl who had come out of the Maze this morning. Newt checked the time on his watch as he slowly got up from the bed. She flinched and he lied back beside her. He decided he should better wake her up, gently rubbing her shoulder he whispered in her ear.  
"Tara come on, wake up, you won't be able to sleep at night."  
She rubbed her eyes open and removed the hair from her face. The line of her stitch was still clear against her cheek, otherwise she looked perfectly normal. Her arms were scratched but no longer bleeding and the skin on her hands was peeling off, Newt wondered what she had done in the Maze.  
"I'm hungry." she said as she stretched her arms.  
"Yeah, you should be too, let's get some food from Fry." he answered, getting up from bed.  
Tara got up and tied her hair in a messy ponytail. She caught Newt's eye and looked away, the blood rushing to her face.  
"So, that guy Alec, did you know him?" he asked as they walked out of Homestead. She shook her head.  
"No, it's weird how I wanted to help him, I don't know really, I just had to do it." she replied.  
Newt was deep in thought. But the thing that most bothered him was that maybe Tara and Alec could have gotten close throughout the night. It was stupid of course, to think about that, but he couldn't help himself.  
 _Shuck it. Just get this bloody shit out of your mind._ He told himself.

* * *

 **Tara**  
Aw man was it good to get out of the Maze. She'd only been there a night but it felt like forever. Tara decided not to sit with Alby since he was in a grumpy mood, she spotted Alec sitting with a bunch of other guys and forced Newt to let her sit with them, but, as always, he stayed.  
"Hey Tara, glad you're sitting with us today, I was just telling Aidan, Caleb and Ben how you saved my life." Alec said when she walked up to him, she smiled as she sat in between him and Newt.  
"It was nothing, any of you shanks could have done it." she said modestly.  
"Yeah yeah sure, but what did you do after you ran off yelling at Squishy Skin to follow you?" Alec said and the other boys burst into laughter.  
Newt glanced at Tara.  
"Squishy Skin?" he asked her.  
"Yeah umm...that's what I called the Griever." she replied, laughing nervously. He raised his eyebrows then leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.  
"Well, I definitely can't wait to hear you out during the Gathering." he said before turning to stare coldly at Alec again.  
Tara didn't notice the cold looks Newt and Alec were exchanging.

"So, how's your leg Alec?" she asked.  
"It's great, but my sorry ass is going to get kicked once it heals, I got saved by a girl, a _Greenie_ " he shook his head "but I still can't thank you more." he said, smiling at her and putting his hand on top of hers. Tara briskly removed it and pretended to wipe the crumbs off her face. Newt was giving Alec a monster glare. He looked like he might throw him off the Cliff. "Tara, let's go, Minho will arrive earlier today and you should get ready for the Gathering." he said, but his eyes burned into Alec's.  
Tara nodded and got up from her chair.  
"Thanks for introducing me to your friends Alec, see you at the Gathering." she told him before walking off with Newt.  
"Tara, at the Gathering, anything might happen, you might even get punished... just do as you're told okay?" Newt informed her as they walked into her room.  
Tara nodded, and then she heard a raspy knock on the door.  
"Come in." she said.  
It was Minho.  
"Damn Tara, I can't even call you damsel in distress anymore, I need a new name." he joked, but the relief on his face was as clear as crystals. Tara stood up and hugged him, they had grown really close friends in the past few days.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to be alive." she said.  
"Minho, is the Gathering about to begin?" Newt asked, getting down to business.  
"Oh, yeah come on." Minho answered.  
The three of them walked towards the room where the Gathering took place. When they got there all the other Keepers and Alec were seated in chairs.  
"All right all of you, today we're having this Gathering to confirm what will happen to our rule-breaker Tara, who has happened to save Alec the Runner's life. These two shanks will tell us what happened and then you guys vote one by one. Am I clear?" Alby notified.  
The other Keepers nodded and looked at Alec, he would be the first to talk.  
"Well... I don't know where to start-"

"Just say it already." Newt cut in.  
Tara glanced at him apprehensively. Why was he so mad at Alec?  
Alec gulped and started talking, a bit shaken from Newt's behavior.  
"I had given up hope, I mean the doors were closing, my leg was broken, I was dead, I accepted it. Then she just squeezed through the shuck doors and got stuck in the Maze to help me. She said she couldn't just stand there and watch me die but damn, she was braver than any of us shanks have been in these three months. She wrapped my leg with an ivy vine and we heard the Grievers. Man, I was trembling, she hoisted me up and hid me behind this huge jungle of ivy just as the first Griever came. I think I klunked my pants three times. She left me hidden and safe under the ivy and ran the other way calling the shuck Griever 'Squishy Skin' and yelling at it to follow her, and it did. A couple more Grievers came my way throughout the night but I just sat there, klunking my shuck pants. At about seven in the morning, she came running back, sweaty and all, but she helped me get up and we went back to the Glade. I've learnt two things from last night, first, it's that those Grievers are about as dumb as dirt, second, this girl's worthy of being a Runner." and with that, Alec concluded his side of the story.  
Tara was next, she cleared her throat and explained what she did, all the Keepers laughed at some point or the other, except Gally though, his icy glare was frozen on Tara.  
After that it was the Keepers' time to state their opinions. Zart started.  
"I know she saved his life, but, we have to stay true to our rules" he gave Tara a sad look, her insides were boiling with anger. "Alby you yourself always go on about the importance of order, we shouldn't do something too intense, but at least something that'll suffice." Zart bubbling waters in Tara's stomach cooled a little, Frypan was next.

"Why in the seeds of an apple should we punish someone who saved a life, she should have a celebration in her honour, not be punished." he stated, shrugging. Newt scribbled all this down on a notepad.

Then it was Winston's turn.  
"I'm with Zart, she might've saved someone's life, but rules are rules."  
Tara listened to the Keepers, stating their opinions one by one. She was relieved to hear that most of them were on her behalf. After a while there were only two Keepers left. Gally and Minho.  
"I think she should be punished. That's all I'm going to say." Gally confirmed.  
Minho gave him a look full of hate.  
"Hey man, you all heard what Alec said, our Princess is worthy of being a Runner, I say we don't wait, start training her from tomorrow, we need her." he said.  
Newt shook his head, his eyebrows scrunched, he glanced at Tara, she smiled at him and then at Minho, who smiled back. "I don't think she should be a Runner or be punished, I think she should just... go on living like she was." Newt stated.  
A dozen groans was heard throughout the room. Tara shot Newt a puzzled expression, he locked eyes with her, his eyes begging for her to understand, she looked away. "Alright so that's all of you, I've come to a conclusion." Alby said, eyeing each and everyone.  
"This girl" he pointed to Tara "has broken our rules, but she has also saved a life, so, she will be locked in the Slammer for one night and the next morning she'll be a Runner and no one's going yo object." His eyes were steely, no one dared to even look him in the face, no one except Newt that is. He stared at him, shocked, then shook his head and walked out before anyone else. Tara walked up to Tara, his face was proud.  
"Now I haven't seen such a brave shank in the part if my life that I remember." he said.  
"I can't wait to be a Runner and I seriously don't mind being locked in the Slammer if I get to be a shucking Runner the next day." she explained, giddy with excitement.  
"Hey" Alec said as he hobbled over.  
"Hey man, look at you, saved by our fair dame." Minho teased.  
"Dude, seriously, my butt's going to get kicked." he joked back.  
"Okay, you guys can talk about your sorry asses, I better go talk to Newt." she explained and then left, running over to Homestead where she suspected Newt to be.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

So... in case you're wondering... yeah, Alec might have some drama with our Angel(and you know who I'm talking about when I say that).

What? You don't want drama, well there's always PM's and reviews to tell me that. But is there anything specific you want to see here? I would gladly welcome any ideas.

Oh wait, did you notice? Another cliffhanger!

Yeah yeah, hate me all you want, it's not as bad as Uncle Rick.

The next chapter should be posted soon since I prepared it like, before...

Yeah so see ya, sorta...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and some others whose names I am too lazy to type.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 13—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She knocked on his door and he opened it instantly. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his blonde hair tousled.

"Why?" she asked, not even bothering to enter.  
"What do you mean?" he said in his thick accent.  
"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean, all those kick-your-ass looks at Alec, not being happy that I was becoming a Runner, walking out of the Gathering like that. Why on Earth are you mad!" she exclaimed, unleashing the raging horses inside her. Newt was always the one who was calm and collected, he stuck them all together like... glue.  
"You better come inside." he said.  
"That's all you're going to tell me!" she bellowed.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and putting an arm on her back, pulled her in. Tara thrashed and yelled but heck, he was strong.  
"Are you really going to do this?" he asked her softly as she flailed around in his arms.  
"You didn't answer my shuck question!" she yelled, pushing him away.  
"Okay, then I'll need you to calm down." he answered, it was actually quite infuriating that he could stay so peaceful judging by the situation that he was in.  
"Whatever" Tara muttered, crossing her arms.  
"I have no idea what you mean by 'kick-your-ass looks at Alec'-"  
"Oh ha ha, you're so truthful, I swear I saw you but if it's personal just leave it." she cut in.  
Newt sighed and began explaining again.  
"Tara, do you really think I wouldn't barge out that door knowing that you were staying in the Slammer for the night and that you're life is destined for danger." His voice was low and shaky. Tara gave him a perplexed look.  
"What do you mean by life is destined for danger?" she inquired.  
"Tara, the Maze is a dangerous place-" he started.  
"If I can survive there at night I'm pretty sure I can survive during daytime too." she argued.  
"Tara" Newt shook his head "you don't _understand_ , I know you can survive but what am I going to do if you get stung, if you _die_."

One part of Tara wanted to hug him, reassure him, but her stubbornness took over. She stood there, her arms crossed, staring at Newt with bemused look on her face.  
"You'd be able to live perfectly well without me." she stated.  
"No Tara, I wouldn't." he said, and he pulled her into an embrace. Tara was shocked at first, but she couldn't help but sink into his chest, she could not help but calm down.  
But her mind was racing nevertheless. What did he mean? He couldn't live without her? Yes, they had become really good friends. She thought it over.  
Would she be able to live without him, could she lose her friend? No she couldn't, that must have been what he meant, it had to be.  
She pushed the thoughts away and savored the moment, and then someone knocked on the door, guess who it was!  
You got it, it was Minho.  
"We gotta have a party in your honor Princess." he said when Tara opened the door. His eyes shifted from Newt to Tara and he smirked.  
"Mind if I get some boy talk with my best friend Newt?" he asked.  
"Not at all." she replied, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Newt**

"What do you want to 'boy talk' about?" he questioned Minho who smirked at him and then wagged his finger.  
"I never thought I'd live to see this day." he teased.  
"What day? What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Newt asked him, puzzled.  
"You, my dear friend, are in looooooooove." he explained, making a heart with his hands. Newt rolled his eyes and yanked the heart that Minho was making with his hands. "I'm not in love. I just...like her."

"Sure you do, and today _you_ " Minho jabbed Newt on his chest "are going to have a lot of fun with her." he winked, and with that he left, leaving Newt in a bewildered state.

* * *

 **Minho**

He went to Tara's room and knocked in her door, trying his best to conceal the smile on his face. He knew well enough that Tara didn't love Newtie. But he was positive that she at least, sort of, a teeny weeny bit, liked him. She did.  
The door swung open, Tara stood at the other side, smiling.  
"Did you finish your 'boy talk' with Newt?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but that's not why I came here, we're going to have a party before they stick you in the Slammer." he explained, pulling her out.

"I thought you were joking!" she cried.  
"No I wasn't, come on, get ready if you need to, all the others are waiting." he said before he left, and Tara just stood there, wide eyed, jaws hung open, but soon she rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Minho, Frypan, Alec and all the other shanks that were in Tara's favor decided to give her an award for her bravery, and what better award was there than a party!

He went back to Newt's room where Newt had changed into a new set of clothes, his hair remained the same though, tousled.  
"Dude come on, your future girlfriend's going to be there soon." he told Newt.  
"She's not going to be my girlfriend." he mumbled, Minho patted him on the shoulder. What a great friend!  
The boys were all crowded around the Kitchen, about twenty or so, Frypan had cooked up some good food, he was one of Tara's number one supporters, the guest of honor though, was yet to come.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Oh the drama of it all! Brings tears to my eyes.

Nah not really. But ya know what the best thng about this chapter is?

Exactly! Another cliffhanger. Don't you just love it? So... I've read some other people's author's notes and they are pretty long. I didn't even write these before, and then I wrote short ones and now, well if you'd look at that, I write alot!

So who's hyped up for The Death Cure movie? I heard James Dashner loved it which is proof that Newt's death was extremely tragic. God I don't think I'm ready for it. :'(

I guess you'll read my sunny little messages in the next chap, bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and some others whose names I am too lazy to type.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 14—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She untangled her hair with her fingers after she finished putting on her own clothes, the ones that she wore when she first came. She tied up her combat boots and walked out, heading towards the Kitchen. Was there really going to be a party? Or was Minho playing a prank?

About twenty boys were lingering around the Kitchen. There was still two hours before the doors closed, two hours before she was locked in the Slammer.  
"And here is our brave Princess! Please give a round of applause to Tara!" shouted a familiar voice, of course, who else would it be, Minho.  
Tara rolled her eyes as he jogged up to her and escorted her to the crowd.  
"Are you seriously doing this?" she asked him.  
"Sure we are, everyone loves you now." he said with a wink.  
Newt was sitting at a table with Jeff and Clint, Tara tried to avoid the swarm of boys that were congratulating her and of course, flirting with her. She doubted that most of them even cared that she had saved Alec. She zigzagged through the crowd and sat next to Newt.  
"Enjoying the party?" he asked.  
"Not much to enjoy is there?" she said.  
"Where's our guest of honor? There she is, come on Princess you're going to have a lot if fun today." Minho announced from a distance.

"Shuck it" she muttered, Newt smiled at her and holding her hand, pulled her towards the crowd.  
"Come on Princess, try this." Minho said, giving her a jar of something."Drink it" he instructed.

Tara looked up to the side to glance at Newt but he was gone, she suddenly felt a void empty inside her. She tried the drink and instantly spit it out, coughing and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  
"What is this?"

" _That_ is a drink Frypan made for... pleasure? Don't know, tastes pretty good once you get used to it." Minho shrugged. Tara looked around, there was a huddle of boys on one side watching guys fight, Tara guessed that's a form of entertainment for them, Frypan and his crew had finished cooking and were handing out those jars and others were just hanging around, laughing, calling dibs on her. They were so loud.  
"Hey" came a voice from behind.  
"Oh hi" Tara said as she spun around to look at Alec.

"Excited to be a Runner?" he continued.  
"Yeah, a lot." she confirmed.  
"Let's go somewhere.. a little more quiet." he suggested.  
"Yeah"  
They walked a bit farther away from the crowd and sat by a log. Tara kept drinking her drink, Minho was right, it did feel better after drinking it a couple of times.

"What you did for me in the Maze, I'm still shocked really-" Alec started, but Tara cut him short by putting her palms up and shaking her head.  
"That's done, there's no need to talk about it." she said.  
Alec nodded. "So, you like any of the guys around here?" he asked.  
"Not really, I don't think so, no." she replied.  
They continued to talk about small things like the Glade and the Runners.

* * *

 **Minho**

"Dude, snap out of it." he waved his hands in front of Newt's face. Lover Boy was staring at Princess who was talking to Alec.

"Yeah yeah" Newt said, still staring at Tara. He was seated with his chest to the back of his chair and his arms on the top of it. His chin was resting on his arms as he stared at Tara, Minho knew it. Newt was in love.

"Slinthead, if you don't hurry up and stop staring I'm going to throw a bucket of water on you." he threatened.  
But Newt wasn't listening, dang he must've had too much of Frypan's drink. Minho noticed that Tara had caught Newt staring at her countless times, but she looked away quickly. Suddenly Newt straightened himself.  
"Finally you're awa-" Minho started.  
"He's _touching_ her." Newt cut in.  
Minho looked at Tara and Alec, that boy seemed to be putting his hand on her arm, just a simple gesture, and Minho was sure that if Tara didn't like it she would have told him.  
"Dude, even _you_ touch her, and I'm sure if she didn't like it she would tell him." he explained.  
"So she likes it?" Newt inquired.  
"What I mean is she doesn't mind it, give the girl a life shuck face." Minho shook his head. Newt's expression was a mix of anger and sadness. Sad and mad. Smad? Alec leaned in closer to Tara, about to kiss her. Newt looked away, his expression hurt. Tara wouldn't kiss Alec right? Would she?  
Minho glanced at them and saw Tara pushing away Alec before he could kiss her, she threw the jar at him and started stomping over to them. Her face contorted with an expression of disgust and anger. Minho grinned when he saw her, she wouldn't let him kiss her even if the sky was falling down.  
"Hey Princess, over here!" he yelled. She went to him and slumped on the chair between him and Newt, who kept looking the other way.  
"Your party _sucks_." she informed him.  
"Is this about Alec, because I had no idea he would do that." Minho confessed.  
"Whatever, thank God I didn't drink too much of that thing you gave me though, or I probably would've kissed him back." she muttered.  
"Wait, you _didn't_ kiss him?" Newt asked.  
"You really think I would? Seriously?" Tara shot back.  
Newt's face calmed with relief but he tried his best to hide it. Minho laughed and then a loud crack rang through the Glade. The doors were closing. It was time for Tara to get locked in the Slammer.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

This is now what, like the fifth cliffhanger? Oh don't frown there's more coming up, anyway *sighs* I just finished updating each and every chapter and even though I was sitting on the couch or the toilet, it is exhausting.

Please don't ask me to add a kiss for Newtie and Tara, well... not yet. I'm planning it and it's going to be late but it's going to be TOTALLY ADORABLE. Okay?

So... the next chapter is going to have something major in it, just warning you. Have fun waiting for it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and some others who you'll probably guess.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 15—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Everyone went back to their usual tasks once the doors closed.

"Have fun waiting for the Slammer?" Alby joked when he went to get her.

"Too much fun." she replied.  
"Newt's going to take you from here." he said before leaving.  
Tara turned to look at Newt's chocolate brown eyes, she remembered how angry he looked when Alec tried to kiss her, and all the times she caught him staring at her. She replayed his words in her head, how he said he couldn't live without her. Was it true?  
"How ya feelin 'bout this?" he asked.  
"Literally Newt? It's just one shucking night." she said.  
He unlocked the door and she walked in, it was a room, empty of anything except a rickety wooden chair with one leg that was short.  
"I'll come back with dinner at night. Have fun." he winked and then left.  
One hour had passed. Tara could only explain her time with one word. Boring. This was worse than The Maze. She was left all alone, in an empty room with a rickety chair to think, for the first time actually think about this place. She couldn't remember her life, her family, nothing. A thousand questions raced through her. Did she have a family outside? Maybe some siblings? Before she was here did she like anyone? Did she go to school? She tried her best to drown these questions but they kept floating around. Yep, this was definitely worse than The Maze. She heard a noise at the window and turned to look that way. Thank God, it was Newt.  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
"Not really, but I'm so bored I could use some food." she said as she walked over the window. He slid some casseroles and a bottle of water in.  
"So... what were you talking about to Alec?" he questioned.  
"Not much really, being a Runner, the Glade, the Maze... he even asked if I like anyone here." she answered with a shrug.

"Oh" was all he said back before diving deep into thought. Tara wondered what he was thinking about.

"So... what was that drink that Frypan made?" she inquired, just to end the silence.  
"Honestly I don't know, probably some sort of... intoxication." he said.  
Tara nodded, of course, it had to be something like that, made her feel all fuzzy and light.  
"I should go before Alby catches me here." Newt informed her.  
"Goodbye" she said.  
"See ya in the morning, I'll come first thing after I wake up." Then slipped her his sleeping bag, put a finger to his lips, and left. Tara watched as his blonde head disappeared into darkness. She unrolled the sleeping bag and placing it on the floor, she lied down on it and eventually fell asleep. Would it be a surprise to hear that she didn't have nightmares?

* * *

 **Newt**  
"We need to have another Gathering, tomorrow." he said to Alby.  
"No, we just had one today, how about next week?" Alby asked.  
"But-" Newt started.  
"I think Alby's right Newt, besides this week Tara will be with me in the Maze, unless you have your doubts about me as well." Minho teased.  
"Fine whatever, next week though." he confirmed.  
"Next week." Alby agreed before he left along with Minho.  
Newt couldn't get her off his mind. He was stuck in a whirlpool in her ocean. But then again, he didn't want to get her off his mind. So complicated. He lied on his bed, and thinking of her, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Janson**  
"How is Subject A-5 reacting?" Janson asked.  
"Oh his killzone patterns are going just as expected, depression levels decreasing, hormonal ejaculation increasing." said a worker.  
"And Subject A-7?" he inquired.  
"Her patterns are increasing extremely slowly, if only Chancellor Paige would allow us to turn their levels up, maybe we could have had a speedy solution." the worker answered.  
Janson sighed.  
"She won't allow it, but it was a surprise that she allowed us to send the girl, she was supposed to go to Group-B, but given her previous... _relationship_ with Subject A-5, she was best sent to Group A." he informed.  
"What if she doesn't fall in love with him, and the chances of A-5's depression levels increasing are very high if she falls for someone else."

"That won't happen, I guarantee you, Subject A-7 and Subject A-5 have been the best of friends since childhood, and now they will become something more, of course though we will have to take into consideration the odds but I assure you that while Subject A-7 is around, Subject A-5 will refrain from killing himself, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check A-5's files." he said before leaving those dratted scientists to themselves.  
He walked into the Document Hold. His eyes skipped to section A and he pulled out a delicate folder labeled 'Subject A-5'

 ** _'Subject A-5'_**  
 _Property of W.I.C.K.E.D. Subject A-5. Isaac Newton. The Glue.  
Control Group A.  
Phase One File:  
This subject has shown strong leadership skills and an ability to mask expressions well. He spreads peace and kindness throughout his partners.  
Remains calm and steadfast during tricky situations. Shows increasing depression levels and suicidal ideology.  
Subject may be prone to soon death.  
Overall results: Negative.  
Solution: File no: 21, Subject A-7._

Janson slips in Folder 19 and takes Folder 21.

 ** _'Subject A-7'_**

 _Property of W.I.C.K.E.D. Subject A-7. Tara Vanderveer. The Experiment._

 _Control Group A (transfer from B)_

 _Phase One File:_

 _Shows innate toughness. Eagerness to become a Runner and undying curiosity. Serves purpose to give Subject A-5 a reason to survive and deplete depressing thoughts lowly but is progressing. Ongoing major experiments and thoughts.  
Declines to overthink things which serves as a negative factor for her purpose.  
Overall results: Negative.  
Solution: Turning up levels._

Janson rubbed his temples as he put away the files. Two extremely important subjects with negative results. He hoped that something would happen soon, death was not an option.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

PLOT TWIST!

Oh My Gods! I can't believe it, 700 views!

Breathe in, breathe out.

Okay, so did you all get the Plot Twist? Well if you didn't you will in later chapters. Anyway enjoy reading this. Oh and BTW I would like to tell you that not all ideas are entirely my own so I will not take full credit for this, but please don't see me as some thief.

Yeah okay bye :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and those others.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 16—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." she heard a voice call.  
"Shut your bloody hole Minho, you gotta be gentle." someone else hissed.  
"Ugh, I'm up already." she said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Sorry about that." Newt sighed as he opened the door.  
"Don't worry about it." she muttered.  
"Come on Princess, you gotta start running today." Minho informed.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Tara confirmed as she straightened her shirt.  
"Well that's the spirit! Come on."

Newt gave her a sad look as she was pulled away by Minho.  
 _"No Tara, I wouldn't."_  
She thought of what he had said, until Minho snapped her out of her daze.

"This, is the Weapons Depot."

"Okay..."  
"Come on, you'll need a knife, but you already have one of those don't you?" he smirked as his eyes shifted to her combat boots, he wagged his finger.  
"If only Nick were here he'd-" then he stopped short.  
"What? Who's Nick?" she pressed.  
"Nothing, no one."

"Minho I want to know." Tara asked calmly but surely.  
"He-he was the leader before Alby." Tara had never seen Minho so shaken before. She didn't ask anything else because she already knew the answer.  
 _Nick was dead._  
How? She didn't want to know, didn't need to know.  
She simply nodded.  
"Okay" he said, gathering himself.  
"You have your weapon, now you need your watch, Runner's shoes and well... nothing else."  
He gave her a pair of shoes that surprisingly, fit comfortably. She bounced on them lightly and nodded.  
"Feels good." she confirmed.  
He then gave her a black watch, with a digital screen in the middle telling the time.  
"You wore that now, and you never take it off, doors close at six, be back by five thirty."  
Tara nodded, she was actually quite impressed by Minho's seriousness.  
"Now mi Lady, if you'd like to go for a walk." he joked.  
There, he blew it, Tara wondered if he was ever serious for more than two minutes.  
They both ran into the Maze, from the same doors as she had entered that day.

"Keep your knife ready, try not to stab me." Minho commanded.  
"Oh how you have a sense of humor." she shot back.  
They ran through the Maze, walls covered with ivy, floors dusty, it remained ever the same. The only difference was the route.  
"These shuck walls... change every night." he said as he tried to catch his breath. They went on and on and on, cutting small pieces of ivy from the walls as they ran. Left, right, right, forward, left, left, forward, and it went in.  
They stopped occasionally to eat breakfast or drink water and at noon they had lunch. The work was quite exhausting, but Tara _loved_ it. By five thirty they were back in the Glade, Newt was waiting in front of the doors, chewing his nails.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed over to help her.  
"Hey! You never ask me if I'm okay!" Minho complained.  
"Slim it Minho, we've been doing this together since we came." he answered.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to have a shower." Tara informed them before walking off.  
After five minutes she emerged from the shower, glad that Newt wasn't standing outside looking out for her.  
Tara headed towards the Kitchen to get some food, her stomach was rumbling.

"Hey Tara." said a voice she had learned to hate.  
"What do you want Alec?" she didn't turn to look at him, just walked towards the table where Newt and Minho was sitting. Newt smiled when he saw her, then he frowned seeing Alec, and Minho just gobbled his food.

"Uhh...can I talk to you in private, please?" he asked.  
"Whatever you have to say, you can tell me in front of them." she confirmed as she sat next to Newt.  
Alec shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Newt stared at him giving him a look like you-do-one-thing-wrong-and-I'll-feed-you-to-the-Grievers.  
"I'm really sorry about...you know, trying to...kiss you, honestly I felt so fuzzy and light at that moment I had no idea what I was doing." he apologized. Tara glanced at Newt who looked back at her, he nodded, the decision had been made.  
Don't trust this guy, don't go near him, just tell him you forgive him.  
"Okay, I guess I should forgive you then, you can leave now." Tara stated, matter of factly.  
"Uuh thanks." Alec replied before walking away.  
"I still don't trust that shank." Newt muttered.  
"Well me neither, but we can't do much can we?" Minho answered.  
"We can throw his shuck ass of the Cliff." Newt suggested.  
Tara shook her head.  
"Gosh Newt, there's no need to overreact, but anyway, I'm going to have a nap." she said before heading to Homestead.

* * *

 **Minho**  
"Jingle Bells, Alec Smells, Newtie is in love! I am hot, Alby's not, And we got a love dove! Hey!" Minho sang as Newt made faces at him, but he was probably thinking about Tara so...  
"Oh come on, you know you love her!" he argued.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can yell jingle bells parodies in the Glade." he pointed out.  
"Sure it does!"

"Does not."  
"Does too."  
"Does not."  
"Does too-"  
"What are you guys arguing about?" Tara asked as she went to sit with them, her messy hair and drowsy eyes depicting that she had been asleep. It was nearly nine o'clock at night in The Glade, Minho and Newt were having dinner late, along with Tara.  
Minho dramatically flipped his hair and putting an arm around Newt's neck, started to speak.  
"You see, our knight in shining armor here has been-"  
"Nothing, I'm just uhh... really excited about... you becoming a Runner, yeah." Newt cut in.  
Tara raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.  
"Okay..." she said, though she looked seriously suspicious.  
They ate their dinners in peace and went to bed, dang, Minho felt like some nice dreams about himself and a long beauty sleep would do him some good.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Oh My Gods! I can't believe it! THE DEATH CURE HAS BEEN RELEASED IN AUSTRALIA TODAY!

But... I can't watch it yet because my family thinks it's a waste of time, *sighs* just my luck I guess.

There's a possibility that Newt might not die in the movies ^•^ and Brenda might die instead, but if Newt survives I honestly don't care. Sorry Brenda, I ship Newtmas not whatever they call you and Tommy. Yeah I already don't have a heart after page 250 but just watching Thomas Brodie Sangster die, as Newt, just brings the memory back to life all over again :'(

Anyway, you guys like the plot twist in chapter 15? I might add more of those W.I.C.K.E.D P.O.V's but later. And well think about it, even W.I.C.K.E.D ships it. I know right Newt is so cute.

Wait what did you say? Oh, why do I write a Newt/OC fanfic if I ship Newtmas? Well... just because I ship it doesn't mean I have to write about it, right? But I really do hope you're liking this story and by the way, I'm doing some of the chapters from sassy Min Min's perspective to tell the story in a more humorous manner. If you'd like to see anything particular in this story, please write it in the reviews and... have fun watching The Death Cure?

Ok seriously bye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and some others.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 17—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She was awoken by a loud knock on her door, and by loud, it means loud.  
The door would break off any moment if the person who was 'knocking' the door, continued to 'knock' on it.  
"I'm up alright!" she shouted before opening the door to see Minho standing there, all ready to run into the Maze.

"Hurry up and get ready, meet me in front of the Kitchen to pack your bag, oh, and today you're going to learn how to make a map." he said before leaving.  
Tara didn't change, not like she had a dozen sets of clothes anyway, she put on her Runner's shoes and tightened her watch, she slept with it on.  
Tara jogged up to the Kitchen with her bag where Minho was waiting along with Newt.  
Newt neatly stuffed Tara's bag with food and supplies while she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on, walls opened a minute ago." Minho informed her, she nodded and saying goodbye to Newt, who was biting his lip, they ran off to the Maze.  
Same routine, run, memorize, stop to eat, run. They found nothing new, except a few signs under the ivy that said;

 **World In Catastrophe; Killzone Experiment Department'**.

Yeah, it sounded real nice. But for some reason it seemed familiar to Tara, she just couldn't put her finger on it, perks of having no memory.  
They returned at exactly five thirty, no matter how annoying Minho could be, he did his duties right. Tara's throat was dry and her body was drenched in sweat, her arms and feet ached but she wasn't going to complain. No way ho-lay. Was that even a phrase?  
She wished she could have a nice warm shower, and fill her tummy with food, but they had to go to the Map Room. Oh well, at least it wasn't the Blood-house. Minho opened his trunk and took out some papers and started drawing.  
"Is it always different?" Tara asked him eagerly.  
"Well... we only started this last month, but as far as I can see, the Maze seems to be repeating itself, as in the patterns, same as last month." he shrugged. "So you have eight sections and eight Runners for each section right?" she inquired.  
"Right you are."  
She started drawing the map, Minho gave occasional advice but watched the whole time, at the end of it Tara felt a small tide of pride wash over her, it was as good a map she had ever seen.  
"Pretty good for a Greenie, now come on, my tummy ain't filling itself." Minho said, and both if them jogged towards the Kitchen.

* * *

 **Newt**  
"You two have fun runnin around the Maze while I helped Alby get his bloody stuff done?" he asked when he saw them wolfing down their sandwiches.  
"Yeah, so much fun." Minho replied, his mouth stuffed with food.  
Tara made a gagging gesture. She gently wiped her lips with a tissue.  
"It was the same as yesterday, nothing surprising." she informed him. He nodded, but he was just staring into her eyes and trying his best not to melt. "So, I suppose the Box will come with supplies tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, Newt, I'll write a note saying what I need and can you put it in the Box for me?"

"Of course" he replied.  
Tara smiled and got up, Newt got up as well, it had been a long time since they had been somewhere alone. Minho shot them a melodramatic look as they walked away, side by side.  
"So, what do you want, ya know, from the bloody Creators?" Newt inquired.  
"Oh you know, clothes, body-wash... girl stuff" she said with a smirk, "don't read my list okay?" "Yeah sure." Newt answered, realizing why she had said so.  
They walked into the Map Room and Tara ripped a piece of paper and started writing with a pen, Newt didn't see what she wrote. She carefully folded the paper and handed it to him, then they walked out to get some fresh air. But Newt was just glad to be by her side again.

* * *

 **W.I.C.K.E.D**

"Turn up the sound, it's been a long time since those two have been alone together." Janson ordered.  
They zoomed in the camera and increased the sound level. _  
"Yeah, it's pretty exhausting but I like it."_ said A-7. _  
"We can't give up though, besides its only been one bloody month since we started going inside the Maze, who knows when an opportunity will emerge."_ A-5.  
 _"Yeah sure, a door will magically appear with a hard lock that you'll solve with your wand. Alohomora!"_ A-7.  
"This is awful!" said Marlene, a young scientist who had been working with W.I.C.K.E.D for quite a long time.  
"Yes, I agree with Marlene, this sort of negativity will only increase A-5's depression levels." Finnick added.  
"Check his patterns." Janson commanded.  
"Well, apparently his cortex is processing dthe information a little more slowly since his dopamine is releasing extensive hormones and also the adrenaline and norepinephrine are creating levels with the amount of speed that we were expecting." informed Christina.  
"What about the girl?" Ratman asked.  
"Unfortunately her vitals are responding in the sense of love very slowly, but it's happening." Beatrice confirmed.  
"How is our two lovely subjects?" Chancellor Paige inquired.

All eyes were turned her way. Janson cleared his throat and started speaking.  
"Well, the boy is reacting just as expected but the girl has been responding much too slowly, maybe if we could turn up her levels a bit-"  
The chancellor raised her palms.  
"That will not be happening, love is an extremely fragile art, it cannot be tampered with." And saying that, she left.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

So... I posted this chapter as soon as I could since school is opening soon and I might just post about four chapters a week, but I'll try my best to post more. I hope you shanks are lovin this bloody story because well... I would like that, duh, I wrote it.

Who's up for watching The Death Cure ^•^. I'll be shucked if Newt doesn't die. Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed but alot of the names I come up with are from other fandoms and you will see alot of fandom references in my writing.

I'm sorry but I really don't know what to write in my Author's Notes, I just type whatever pops into my mind.

Ok see ya next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and a few others.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 18—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She was didn't need to be awoken by the loud knock that usually disrupted her sleep in the morning. After two days of being a Runner Tara's body clock worked on its own. She checked her watch.  
 **5:50 AM**

It told. Ten minutes until the walls opened. One minute until Minho came knocking on her door. She quickly pit on her running shoes and tied her hair back, in the usual ponytail. Just as she walked out of her room she spotted Minho walking towards her.  
"Up already eh? See you've got the chops for starting to run all by yourself." he joked, though his voice said that he was satisfied by her performance.  
She briskly nodded and headed to the pee-pots. (What? She's human as well.) Two minutes later she was at the Kitchen with Newt and Minho, packing her bag.  
"I don't know why you find being a bloody Runner so fun." Newt said as he handed Tara her bag.  
"Well I guess I'm curious, want to know more." she replied irritably.  
Minho was beside her as they ran into the Maze, just like every other day, the pattern of the Maze was different.  
"What's up with you and Lover- I mean Newt." Minho asked as she cut away a piece of ivy from the wall. She shot him a look like dude-watch-the-questions.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, why were you so irritated at him in the morning?" he replied, clearly ignoring the dirty look she gave him.  
Tara sighed, she decided she could tell Minho.  
"I'm just sick of him looking out for me, I can take-"  
"Care of myself, yeah I know I know, he just cares about you that's all, give the guy a break." Minho concluded.  
Tara nodded as they began to run again, to run through the Maze. They were The Maze Runners.

They came back at the usual time, 5:30, and headed towards the Map Room. Tara's map-making skills were improving day by day. Her lines were straighter and her hands were less shaky. Minho and Tara joined Newt in the Kitchen.  
"Anything new?" he asked when they got there.  
"Oh ya know, same pattern as last month, Tara's getting good at those maps though." Minho answered with his mouth stuffed with casseroles. But Tara had the feeling that Newt was trying to stir up a conversation with her.  
 _He just cares about you that's all, give the guy a break._  
She remembered Minho saying. Tara could have been stubborn, but she didn't want her relationship with Newt to be cold.  
"So, Newt, what did you do today?" she asked.  
"Oh nothin' much, ya know, helpin' out Alby run the place." he replied, his expression failing to conceal the shock and relief it held.  
Tara nodded and continued to eat her food, she decided to sleep early that day, she was exhausted. Soon she was done and bade Minho and Newt goodbye, not long after she snuggled under her covers, she fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since she became a Runner. The Box that came with this week's supplies had everything she had asked for. Newt volunteered to run with her today since Minho was going to be on his own.

"Where'd you get that knife from and why is it inside your boots?" he asked as Tara took out her weapon.

"I got it from somewhere and I like to keep it inside my boots because no one can see it and I can stab someone behind his back without arousing suspicion." she answered with a smirk.  
"Yah yah, I'm _so_ bloody scared."  
"You should be too."

"Wait, let's stop for breakfast." Newt suggested.  
"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this place." she answered, pointing at a Beetle Blade that had been following them ever since they entered the Maze.  
"Happens all the time, come on, you won't be able to run if you're starving." he shrugged. Tara sighed.  
"Okay, you start eating, I'll just go check around the corner."

Newt was already munching his sandwich, she doubted that he even heard her.  
She ran forward and and turned right, she felt like she was being watched, but wasn't that normal in the Maze? Footsteps could be heard running at full speed towards her, but they weren't coming from the right, they were coming from the left.

 _What on Earth?_  
"Tara! Run!" Minho yelled, he was running towards her, a Griever trailing behind. Her first instinct was to turn and run, but she didn't run back the way she came from, that would lead the Griever to Newt, she ran forward and soon Minho caught up.  
They didn't exchange a single word, their breaths were even, their only focus was to run.  
The deathly moan of the Griever was getting louder by the minute, its metallic clinks echoing. Her mind rushed back to the time she was stuck in the Maze, but that time she had been saving someone, now she had to save herself. Tara had never run so fast her entire life, well, as much as she could remember. Best way to win a race? Stick a Griever on your tail. The good thing about being a Runner was that you develop the capability to memorize paths, even when you're on the verge of death.  
They turned right, forward, left, forward, right, right, left, right. The walls opened and instead of a choice to turn, they faced a wide opening. An endless sea of grey. A Cliff. No, The Cliff.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Oh yeah, you guessed it, I have become as evil as our genius authors, okay not yet actually, haven't killed anyone have I?

So... I'm still preoccupied in trying to find tickets for The Death Cure, and my school is opening so I'm sorry to say that I'll be posting chapters more slowly. Anyway, I have a question, does anyone read the author's notes or?

In case you were wondering, yeah, this chapter's cliffhanger started at the Cliff and the next chapter will probably be pretty tragic. I don't want to write just the important parts of the story because I like to fantasize what happens in between so I'm just writing it all down, I also want this story to be really long and I'm probably going to do a sequel. If everyone likes this one.

By the way, I was just watching the Maze Runner cast interviews today and OMG they are all so hilarious, especially the ones with Will Poulter(Gally), Dylan O'Brian(Thomas) and Thomas Brodie Sangster(Newtie). I especially liked the one where the interviewer asked Dylan how he felt to be the male lead since most of the movies nowadays were having female leads like The Hunger Games and The Divergent. His reply was hilarious. He literally said that he thought that the female leads thing was really cool and he didn't feel very good about being a male and then hid under the desk. I know it sounds super lame when its on text but legitimately it was hilarious.

Okay, I'll stop babbling and enjoy the cliffhanger!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara and some others.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 19—**

* * *

 **Tara**

It didn't have an end. Just a vast sea of grey, the sky blending into it.  
"How?" she asked Minho.  
"No time to think about this now." he said, pointing at the Griever that was rolling towards them. Tara directed her mind to think of possible solutions. The Griever wasn't crawling towards them, it was rolling, so surely they could get out of its way before it launched.  
"I have an idea, just as it rolls out of the break in the walls, we run for it, squeeze through its sides, get out, okay?" she explained to Minho in a barely audible whisper.  
He nodded to indicate that he understood and approved of the plan. The Griever rolled towards them, slowly advancing, its metal claws retracting. Minho glanced at her, and just as it rolled through the opening of the walls, they ran. Minho slipped past the Griever on his side, but the gap was too small for Tara, she sprinted sideways and just as she was about to squeeze through, a sizzling jerk ran through her body, the world darkened, it spun around her. She was drowning. Tara caught a glimpse of an odd stinger and metallic creature rolling away from her. Why did her throat feel so dry? She wasn't screaming, was she?  
And just like that, she was swallowed into a world of darkness.

* * *

 **Newt**  
He finished his breakfast, Tara still hadn't come back. He was regretting letting her leave on her own. What if a Griever had gotten her. No, she was strong, she could handle herself. He packed his bag again and ran towards the direction that Tara had gone. He faced a choice, forward or left. Which way would he go? At that moment a blood-curdling scream echoed through the Maze. "Tara!" he yelled.  
"Oh hell no, no, what have I-it's all my fault." The scream came from the left, but it was definitely far away. She continued to scream, he heard her as she cried in agony, his heart sinking with every note. The sound seemed to be coming closer to him, but through another wall. Was she...walking? He pressed his ear to the wall but the scream was no longer coming from that side, it had reached the Glade. Newt sprinted as fast as he could, he ran back the way he came from. His mind a haze of detached emotions. As he broke through the walls and into the Glade he spotted Minho heading from the direction of the Med-jack hut, his hair matted to his head with sweat, tears pouring down his face. "Minho!" Newt shouted as he ran towards him.  
"Where is she?" he asked gently.  
"She's-she's in there." Minho pointed to the infirmary.  
"Dude don't go, you don't want to see her."  
Newt shook his head and before Minho could say anything he burst through the doors.  
His heart stopped when he saw her, her shirt was lifted up to her ribs, a disgusting bruise was located just above her belly button, black veins branched through her body. "Did you inject her yet?" Newt asked Jeff who was sanitizing her bruise.  
"Not yet, we're going to-" Jeff was cut short.  
"Well what are you bloody waitin' for? For her to die!" Newt snatched the serum from the table and injected it right on the bruise. Tara screamed, her eyes were shut but she screamed. Newt felt like his heart was being sucked into a void full of spikes, the pain was unbearable.  
She writhed and gripped the sides of the bed. Hot tears poured down her face from her closed eyelids. Her breathing was uneven. Newt cupped a hand to his mouth, and wiped his own tears with the other.  
He couldn't take it. He couldn't. Just couldn't.  
Jeff wiped Tara's head with a cloth while Clint wrapped her bruise.  
"How-how did this happen?" Newt asked.  
"Minho knows." Jeff answered.  
He ran out, wiping the tears from his face. Minho was at the Kitchen, but he stared at the plate of food in front of him, stuck in a daze.  
"What happened?" Newt asked in a stiff tone.  
"I-she was running from the right corner, and there was a Griever chasing me and I told her to run but instead of runnin' back she ran left and we reached the Cliff and dude..." Minho pt his face in his hands then looked up again "and she had a plan, just as the Griever which was rolling towards us came we squeezed through the gap in between, but before she made it the Griever stung her and I carried her back. Dude it was horrible, seeing her screaming and writhing like that, but I still don't know why she went the other instead of going back." he shook his head.  
Newt stared at the trees behind them, one foot on the bench, he shook his head.  
"She went the other way to save me, this was all my fault."

* * *

 **Tara**  
She was floating in an ocean of emptiness. Darkness enveloped her, she could see nothing, hear nothing. It was as if her five senses had been taken away from her.  
Time had no tell in this place, fear turned into curiosity which soon turned into boredom.  
After a while a wind picked up from a certain direction. White mist surrounded her, what used to be complete darkness now turned into a white vastness. Her thoughts were replaced by memories flooding in.  
Everything else turned into pain.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

So, how do you like this cliffhanger?

Yeah I'm sorry for such not updating for like, two days but you can wait that long right? Right?

I'm still dying, I can't watch The Death Cure *•* I have to watch it, have to watch, have to watch it! Like every time I pass an advertisement of it, and seriously there are a lot of thise here, I just lose my breath. No kidding I really need to watch it, by the way did any of you guys see the 'Any Ideas?' video clip. Yeah? Oh My God Newt said bloody inspired! He said bloody inspired! BLOODY INSPIRED!

I still want to kill James Dashner.

Okay so that's all for today, I think I'll update in thirty six hours or so, yeah and bye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The M** **aze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 20—**

* * *

 **Tara**

A woman held her hand. Wait, who's hand? Tara was pretty sure it was herself, but then it wasn't. It was a child, about four years old. Yes, it was her. Her four year old self. A woman with black hair and stormy gray eyes held her hand, and held another three year old girl with her other hand. _  
"Sweetie, you have to take care of Brenda okay?"_ the woman said as she wiped her own tears.

" _But mommy, won't you come?"_ she asked innocently.  
" _Mommy can't come sweetheart, mommy will become like daddy, you'll be better with these people, you won't have to see daddy and mommy become monsters."_ the woman's face flooded with tears.  
" _Immune?"_ A man in a green jumpsuit and a weird face-mask asked.  
The woman nodded. She crouched down and kissed her daughters' foreheads.  
" _Take care of your sister honey, and take care of yourself. Remember, I love you."_ And they were pulled away by the men in the jumpsuits.

* * *

She was eight years old. Four long years had passed at W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters. She thrived to keep Brenda safe, they called her Tara, but something told her that wasn't her real name. Brenda was playing with the doctor's kit the chancellor had given her, Tara played along, making sure to give Brenda all the necessary pieces. The scientists watched them from the big glass window, like they always did.  
" _She is extremely mature for her age."_ one of the scientists said.  
" _Yes, and her killzone patterns suggest what we have been looking for our trials."_ a woman's voice piped in.  
" _We will need her, fill her in for Group B."_ Tara knew that voice all too well, it was the chancellor, but she had no idea what they were talking about.  
"What about the younger girl, her killzone patterns have nothing special in them." confirmed a male scientists.  
" _She can work in the headquarters, something will fit."_ the chancellor said.  
" _Separate them both, I want the elder girl to help us organize the Maze."_

* * *

She couldn't have been more than nine, her eyes were brimming with tears.  
" _Please don't take me away from her, please."_ she begged.  
" _Don't worry Tara, she will be kept in great hands."_ the scientist in front of her assured.  
Suddenly a man burst in through the doors, Jorge. She had met Jorge a year ago, he took them under his wing. Tara knew that something would happen that would cause Brenda and her to be separated, he took care of her, he was what they never had. A father. _  
"I'll look after her, I promise I won't let anything happen to her."_ he held Tara's hand. Tara knew this was the decision she had to make to keep her sister safe. She had to do it.  
She looked to the man standing in front if her. _  
"I'll do it."_

 _"Wonderful choice, now follow me."_  
With a last glance at Jorge, Tara was led through the corridors by the man. He led her to a wide door and slipped his card.  
The sight she then saw bewildered her, girls and boys all her age were eating in a wide room. A boy with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes looked up and smiled at her, but the man motioned her to follow, and that was what she did. He led her through a large room with dozens of bunks.  
" _That is where you'll be sleeping, and the place we just passed is where you'll eat."_ the man explained to her.  
The sight that caught Tara's eyes the next moment took her breath away, it was a huge room, full if monitors and holograms. Cameras and blueprints of brains. Scientists in white coats peered at computers, wrote down notes. But in the middle sat two children, both the same age as Brenda. They typed madly on the computers and a woman stood behind them. The Chancellor.  
" _Hello dear, welcome to our control room, Thomas and Teresa will explain everything to you."_ she nodded at the children before leaving.

* * *

She was fourteen years old, the preparation of the trials had been a complete success, except for the fact that every single one of the original creators had died. They were training the new people, she recommended Dr. Ava Paige for the job. Teresa and Thomas took care of most things, but Tara's job was to keep track of the killzone patterns, after all, Phase One of the Trials would start next year. She ate at the now empty table. Her mind drifting off to Isaac. They had become great friends throughout the long years spent at W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters. Tara had an otherworldly feeling in her stomach when she was around him.

" _Eating alone again?"_ a familiar voice asked from behind her.  
" _Yeah."_ she replied. Isaac went and sat next to her, his arm grazing hers.  
" _How's the training going?"_  
" _Fine."_  
" _Is Brenda okay?"_  
" _Yeah, she's safe."_  
Brenda and Tara had been separated roughly five years ago, but they were always allowed to meet at certain times. The Trials was very important for the future of this world to be good, or at least normal. Tara didn't want anymore people to transform into the ruthless creatures that her parents became. She didn't want The Flare.

* * *

" _We have to do this, we have to find a cure."_ he explained.  
" _But-but why does it have to be like this? There has to be a better way."_ she dug her face into his chest.  
Phase one of the trials was starting. Tara was about fifteen. They were readying the thirty boys and girls who were about to be sent into the Maze.  
" _Isaac Newton, we demand your presence for the Swipe."_ a scientist confirmed.  
Isaac nodded his head.  
" _Tara, I think I love you."_

 _"I think I love you too."_  
And the boy pulled her into a kiss. The real Tara struggled to believe this, but she loved him now and had loved him before. These were her memories, finally coming back.

* * *

She was sixteen, she sat in front if a huge screen with a brain on it. The brain rotated and there were the different patterns going up and down on it. There was a sentence written on the top of the screen.  
 ** _Property of W.I.C.K.E.D; Subject A5. Isaac Newton. Killzone Patterns. Results: Negative._**  
" _His depression levels are way too high. He'll kill himself any day now, please, send me, please."_ she begged.  
" _The plan seems likely to succeed but you are a crucial part for Group B, you have already learnt telepathy to talk to Aris, and of course you can speak to Teresa and Thomas."_ Janson explained.  
" _Take the ability away from me, you can always send Rachel instead, please, you can't let Isaac die."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, then we'll set the Swipe for you tomorrow, you may say goodbye to your sister."_  
The memory seemed to dissolve into the white mist like all the others, then after what seemed like an eternity, she felt air, she felt like she was alive. She was waking up.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

So... this chapter was basically Tara getting back her memories, I am so sorry for not updating in two days, again. I will continue to give cliffhangers, don't blame me, blame Satan.

I'm sorry if the wording of this chapter is a bit childish, but most of it was from the 'young' Tara's point of view so I wanted it to sound that way, also I couldn't give too mich time to write this as I have an extremely tight schedule.

Thank you to all those lovely people who are reading this and have favourited this story and have followed it and have reviewed, I can't explain how happy it makes me to see this. Okay, I have to go now, I'll probably be posting chapters every two days.

Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to that evil genius called James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 21—**

* * *

 **Newt**

"I can't bear seeing her like this anymore Minho, Clint even said she might not survive." he said as he wiped the tears from his face.  
It had been about one month since Tara got stung. Her screams were carried with the wind. Her endless writhing made Newt want to hold her in his arms again, but he knew she would never be the same. And the flicker of hope of her loving him had now extinguished. Surely she had loved someone before. Minho was about to go into the Maze that morning, but he came to check on Tara. Newt hadn't gone into the Maze for two weeks. He fell asleep sometimes on the chair and ate the forced meals Clint and Jeff provided him with. But other than that, and going to the toilet, he hadn't moved. How could he?  
But he was losing hope, and he himself knew that slowly it would slip away.  
"She won't survive Minho, she won't survive. The sting for some reason is affecting her way too much, the serum is only slowing down the affects, it'll reach her heart, soon."

"Dude, we can't lose hope, she'll live." Minho squeezed Newt's shoulders, but his words were empty. Newt knew that even Minho didn't believe she'd live, it was too obvious.

* * *

One more month had passed. Clint had started to give her an extra doze of Grief Serum. No one saw the point of this. She was going to die. Die. Newt would rather end her misery than see her like this, or he'd end his.  
Alby forced him to start running into the Maze again. He compared the maps to the same day as last month. Exactly the same. He couldn't be alive anymore. He didn't want to. Besides, he had nothing to lose. Nothing at all. He was desperate, and he made up his mind.  
He decided not to go check on Tara today, it would only wound his heart even more. Didn't even take his pen out when he ran into the Maze. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **W.I.C.K.E.D**

"Get the lab technicians! The Psychs! The Grief Serum Brewers! Turn on the alarm! RIGHT NOW!" Janson yelled frantically as he watched A-5 climb the wall of ivy. How dumb he had been not to notice before. The boy had lost all hope, it was only a short time before he decided to kill himself.  
Two months ago their Griever had stung Tara, after that, everything went wrong. Just wrong.  
A-5's depression levels immediately increased and had been rising since. Of course, the serum didn't work well on Tara, first of all, she had been stung too close to the heart. Second, they had studied her blood before and the serum affects her poorly, their scientists were desperately trying to figure out why. Throughout the past week the Grief Serum Brewers had been working to upgrade the serum, only to react with Tara's body. They had finally succeeded. Today would be the day they sent it, but wouldn't it be too late?  
Suddenly the Psychs and Brewers rushed in.  
"Should we send it in?" one of them asked.  
"Yes! Send the Serum in, but the boy, Psychs, the boy! He's going to jump!" Janson screamed.  
They couldn't lose A-5, he was far too important for Thomas.

"We can't really do anything about it right now, but maybe the Physiology-" the Psych was cut short by a tall man who entered the room, he was the Chief Engineer.  
"He won't die, might break a good amount of bones but from this height he won't die, move the walls without sound to guide the Keeper of the Runners there, I forgot his Subject number. That boy can take him back, and of course send in the serum." he informed in a deep voice.  
The workers immediately did what they were told.

* * *

 **Jeff**

"Ya think she's going to live?" he asked Clint.  
"Maybe a couple more weeks, pitch in two more injections, maybe. But she'll probably die...yeah." Clint gulped. The heaviness of the last sentence weigh over them. It wasn't easy being a Med-jack. Bloody work. If Tara died, it would be their fault, or at least to them. They'd have to live with the guilt the rest of their lives. Suddenly the sirens blared, the Box would be coming with a whole new set of supplies. Which meant another box of Grief Serum.  
"I'll go get our stuff." Jeff volunteered.  
Clint simply nodded, they were hopeless.  
He ran towards the Box where the other Keepers were taking their own supplies, Alby was helping out too. He had gone to check on Tara on many occasions. It was the first time Jeff actually saw the guy showing such genuine care for someone.  
"How's she doing?" he asked.  
Jeff shook his head as he lifted the somewhat heavy box labeled '9'. It was the one that came every week containing medical supplies.  
He jogged back to the hut where Clint was waiting with the blade they used to cut open the box. They separated the smaller boxes inside and opened the one labeled 'Grief Serum'.  
"What's this?" Clint asked as he picked up a vial which contained a liquid which was a different shade than the others.

"Let me see." Jeff said as he carefully took the glass vial in his fingers and rotated it. A tag was attached to one side of it written 'To treat Tara'.  
"It's for Tara!" he yelped in excitement, there was a chance she wouldn't die after all. He quickly set his instruments and shot the injection after sanitizing Tara's wound, which was now just a deep black dot in the middle of the purple and blue branches that spread through her body. He glanced at Clint who was holding his breath.  
Then she gasped and bolted upright. She was alive.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Sorry guys, ya know, for not updating for so long, I suppose I haven't updated for four days? Three days? Gosh, I'm so busy I can't remember when I last updated.

Okay so. . . I watched The Death Cure movie and Oh My God! It was amazing but. . .

 **WARNING: SPOILERS IF READER HAS NOT WATCHED THE DEATH CURE MOVIE AND DOES NOT WISH TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT.**

Yep, you guessed it *sniffles*. HE DIED. NEWT DIED. THE ANGEL HAS DIED. THE GLUE HAD DRIED.*bawls*

Just reliving page 250 all over again, I mean, I should've known better than to even hope for him surviving. James Dashner said he loved the movie and DUH, if he loved it it means all the characters that he killed died absolutely the way he wished for.

Dang that man is evil.

Farewell my fellow readers who want to kill Dashner(also known as Satan's BFF) and have cried for Newt as much as I have.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to Satan's BFF, James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 22—**

* * *

 **Tara**  
She saw two boys standing in front if her, wide eyed. Where was she, it looked terribly like the Glade she had helped set out.

"Tara are you okay?" one of the boys in front of her asked.  
"Yeah, wait, Jefferson? Is that you?" she asked.  
"I'm Jeff... I suppose the full form should be Jefferson but..." he glanced at the other boy "you should get some rest."  
Then Tara's memories came gorging in. She was in the Glade. That she helped make. Which meant Isaac was there too. No, he was Newt. And she couldn't talk about her memories, they were too terrible and the world outside was too horrible.  
"I'm fine Jeff, I really am, but where's Newt? Hell I feel like I've been asleep for hours, did I take a nap, that Griever sting." she said as she got up from the bed and pondered her past.  
"Tara" Jeff shook his head "you've been out for two months."  
She took her time to intake that information, but after all those memories, it was less thunderous.  
"Where's Newt... or Minho?" she repeated.  
"They're both in the Maze, should be back in-" Jeff was cut short.  
"I know when they'll be back, I was a shucking Runner, I just... need to eat." she informed before leaving and heading towards the Kitchen, she braced herself for a lot of puzzled looks and questions, she even missed the arrival of two newbies. Two months. She couldn't believe it. Two months.

* * *

 **Minho**  
He turned another corner, instantly adding it to the route, it felt unsafe to let Newt go out in the Maze all alone. That shank didn't even sleep at night. But he couldn't blame Newt, Minho himself was extremely worried. Tara's condition was getting worse day by day, even Clint and Jeff had lost all hope of her surviving. She was as good as dead, even though it pained him to think of it, it was true.  
He ran, turned, ran. This place was hell. Worse than hell. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound, his ears perked up. Sobs could be heard echoing through the corridor, it was definitely human, but, who?  
He turned right to see a blonde head bracing to jump from the wall of ivy. Minho's brain flipped when he realized who it was. Newt.  
Before he could even open his mouth, the boy he had known as his best friend jumped. It all happened in seconds, Newt landed ankle first on the ground and yelped in agony as he gripped his rushed beside him.  
"Dude, are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Minho reprimanded as he opened his pack and gave Newt a bottle of water, which he pushed away. How grateful.  
"No one's going to survive here anyway, she's dead and we're not getting out of here and-" his face flooded with tears once again.  
"I can't do this anymore Minho, stay here, watch her, I can't live like this."  
"Shank, I know how you feel, like I'm not going through it myself, but we can't give up, that's what Tara would have wanted us to do, might as well honor her." Minho replied as he helped Newt up and supported him with his arm. The boy winced in pain, but what could he do?  
They made it to the Glade, though Minho could tell Newt was going through a lot of pain, and not just physically. They hobbled in the direction of the Med-jack hut. "Get Alby, and the Med-jacks!" Minho ordered to one of the Gladers. Once he entered the hut, there was no one there, not even Tara, he figured they must have moved her to her room, they were planning to do that anyway. Newt lied down on the bed, he glanced at the bed Tara had slept in the past months.  
"Why do they allow her squirm and feel all that pain, death is better." he said as he lied on the bed.  
"That would be murdering her."  
"That would be putting her out of her misery."

* * *

 **Tara**  
She was talking to Alby but she didn't want to tell him about her memories. He didn't push her, she they just made small talk.  
"Alby... Newt... Minho... Med-jack hut... quickly..." a boy ran over and explained between heavy breaths.  
Tara and Alby glanced at each other before running off towards that direction.  
Something had happened. Had Newt been stung? Or was it much worse? Tara had a feeling she played a horrible part in whatever happened. A very strong and very bad feeling.  
They swung the door open to see Minho sitting on a chair beside Newt, who was lying on a bed, his face covered with dry tears, his hair dirty and his face showed that he was in considerable pain.  
"What the hell, _Tara_?" Minho cried in shock.  
"Yeah, I woke up today, but what on Earth happened to him." she said as she crouched beside Newt, she had kissed him before, loved him, loved him as she did now.  
"Tara, are you dead as well? Am I dead? Are we in heaven? This doesn't look like heaven, looks a lot like the bloody Glade." Newt questioned.  
Tara gave Minho a look like _is this guy normal?_

"Newt, I am not dead, I am alive and yeah... this is the Glade, I woke up today and I need you to think clearly, can you do that... for me?" she asked as softly as she could. His chocolate brown eyes melted into hers, Newt nodded and she gripped his hand, he probably had done that when she was unconscious. Jeff and Clint walked in with a bundle of supplies.  
"What happened?" Jeff inquired, getting straight to business.  
"Shuck face jumped from the walls" Minho glanced at Tara "and must've broken his ankle." Jeff shook his head as he inspected Newt's foot.  
"It's worse than that. All right, this is going to hurt him so we're gonna sedate him, I'd like everyone to leave." Jeff confirmed Tara squeezed Newt's hand before letting go and leaving, she was going to have a long talk with Minho about Newt. He wouldn't just jump from a wall like that. Her gut told her it was her fault, but she needed to know more.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Yeah yeah, I know, another cliffhanger. Hey, don't blame me! It's a thing, I suppose. Anyway, I've got no idea what to type here but I am anyway. Is two months a bit too much? Dunno really. I hope you are enjoying reading this and all, I'm having time right now because it's the weekends but otherwise. . . I'm busy.

Thank you to all those people who favorited and followed this annoying story, and thanks for the reviews and stuff...

I'm just lost here honestly how do people write so much in there Author's Notes, I'm just increasing the words. I still hate James Dashner. He's evil, but then again he's a genius. So he's an evil mastermind? Probably yeah,

I'll quit yappin' and start writing the next chapter. Bye, sorta. . .


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All character belong to (I am bored of writing this but I gotta) James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 23—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Why did he do it?" she asked Minho who was sitting on his bed.

"He-he. . ."

"Go on."  
"He said he couldn't live like this, I don't know really, he was babbling about you being dead and all of us dying anyway, it was a sore sight but the shank was just depressed. Besides, Tara, ya should've seen yourself, all screaming and squirming, everyone gave up any hope of you surviving." Minho explained.  
Tara put her hands on her hips, she lived. But Newt. . .  
"Look, I'm alive now, let's not talk about me." Tara concluded.  
Minho nodded.  
"I've told ya everything, now come on, let's quit yappin', you're alive!"  
he smirked, Tara still couldn't believe that she was seeing her friends after two months. She wondered how hard it must've been on them, no wonder Newt jumped.  
"So, how much has changed in two months?" she asked Minho as they walked back to the Med-jack hut to check on Newt.  
"Meh, not much, two newbies came, one called David and the other called Rob, other than that, all the shuck same." Tara nodded, she didn't really expect much to change, except herself. Except her memories.  
"How's that dumb shank doing?" Minho asked Jeff when they entered the infirmary.  
"He'll have to wear the plaster for at least four weeks, but I don't think he can ever run into the Maze again." Jeff shook his head and muttered something about anti-depression pills. Med-jack talk, Tara guessed.  
"Hey, how are you?" Tara asked Newt, as gently as she could, she wasn't exactly a very gentle person.  
"Jeff told me, that the Creators sent a special tube for ya, but it doesn't matter, you're alive." he replied.  
Tara cleared her throat, God she was impatient.  
"I asked how are you, now go on."  
"Sorry, I'm fine, I'm happy."  
"Are you?"  
"Tara, how could you say that? You're alive, how could I be unhappy?"  
She motioned the others to leave by pointing at each of them, then at the door, as usual, they listened. No one wanted to cross her.  
"We need to talk." she stated after the others had left.  
"I don't-"  
"Oh yes you do, Newt how could you? How could you just- ugh!" the tears started pouring out of her eyes.  
"You weren't sure I would die, how could you just try to kill yourself! It's-it's" she was at a loss for words, she couldn't tell him she used to love him, she still did, what if he didn't have the same feelings for her?  
"It's what?" he asked calmly, it was literally annoying how he could act so calm when he was being yelled at, makes your screams feel worthless.  
"It's selfish! You should've thought about the others, what if you had died, I was awake when you jumped! What would I have done!" the words were pouring out now, she couldn't keep them in. But she had to, she had to keep control.  
"You could have lived perfectly well without me, hey I'm just repeating your words." he shrugged, sort of, if that's possible when you're lying in a bed and whole body is probably aching.  
"No Newt, I wouldn't, now I'm repeating your words." Tara crossed her arms and smirked.  
"I guess we're good now?" Newt cautiously asked.  
Tara thought for a minute.  
"Well I guess staying mad at you won't help but. . . Okay we're good." she confirmed.  
Tara, I think I love you.  
I think I love you too.  
She replayed the words in her head. Only about a year ago she had kissed this boy, and three months ago she had no idea who he was. Life's complicated.  
"So. . . I've practically lost all track of time, when's the next newbie comin' up?" she asked to break the silence in between them.

"About a week from now, I s'pose."  
Tara nodded just as Minho walked in.  
"You're the shuckiest shank in this Glade, you hear me? But I'm glad you're alive." Minho joked.

"So, two months huh? Did you guys get someone to do my running?" Tara inquired.  
"Yeah, remember that shank called Ben, who was old Mc-Alec's friend?" Minho replied.  
"Oh I remember him all too much." Tata grumbled.  
"Well. . . turns out he ain't too friendly with Alec-a-zuma and got out if their little tribe after the incident, and he's not as bad y'know. I like the shuck-face, young and active, good Runner, apparently he'll be Newt's permanent replacement from this day forward."  
Minho concluded with a sad look at Newt.

"Don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy, I know I am one and don't need to be reminded." Newt retorted.  
Tara cleared her throat.  
"There's no need to start a fuss now."  
She knew that Newt wouldn't have gone on much longer but Minho could have created a scene. Meh, they were besties anyway.

* * *

It seemed like _forever_ since she had eaten, sure she ate a little at lunch but she was so stressed about Newt she didn't swallow much of the meal.  
"So, what did I eat when I was knocked out?" she asked as she cut her steak neatly, Minho was making a complete mess. That idiot couldn't do one thing properly, except being sarcastic and an idiot of course, but even _that_ was usually exaggerated.  
"Oh you know-" Minho started explaining through a mouthful of food.  
"Minho, finish eating first, I never asked you to answer me right now." Tara cut in.  
"We fed ya soup and liquid food, most of the time you sent it back out, but we couldn't starve ya could we?" Newt answered, they had partially carried him to the Kitchen, he needed one of those sticks that were positioned under the armpits, Jeff was getting one from the tool shed.

"Hey Tara!" a friendly voice called.  
Tara turned to look at who was calling her.  
"Hey Fry!" she said back, Frypan was another one of her Glade amigos. He was great, he cooked! Food! The most important job of 'em all! More important than Runners. He sat beside Minho, and though Tara admired him, she was glad he didn't sit next to her, she wasn't risking smelly armpit hair falling into her food.  
"Two months huh? Shuck Glade wasn't the same without ya." he commented.  
Tara was about to say something like _'Aww, that's sweet.'_ But she held it, too cheesy. "I can't imagine." she replied, giving Newt a sideways glance.  
But it was true, she couldn't imagine, two months, it was being rubbed into her. And the changes in the Glade were obvious, Homestead had been upgraded, two newbies, or well, they weren't too new by now, and one more thing. The Deadheads had another grave.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Firstly, I would like to apologize. I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I really am, I mean, FIVE DAYS! I can't believe I haven't posted in FIVE DAYS! I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting, but I can't explain how glad it makes me to see your reviews and those little favorites and follows, it's just, *wipes tear* so touching.

Yeah yeah, enough with the drama.

Secondly, I know this story is going super slow and has like junk chaps in it, but hey, at the end of it you'll get a sixty chapter story book so, it's worth the pain!

Thirdly, umm... oops, I forgot what I was going to say, oh wait! I remember now, I know right it's so annoying when you forget something you were just about to say, ever happened to ya?

Okay, as I was saying, you mist have noticed I follow the book as strictly as I can, I might add some movie lines here and there since I love them, but otherwise, the book. Oh, another thing, Newt looks like he does in the movies, because he's way too cute! *squeals* THOMAS BRODIE SANGSTER! *Aaaaaaaaaahhh runs around, trips, dies*

Yeah I love him, in case you were wondering how I'm writing if I'm dead, just read Magnus Chase. I'm in VALHALLA.

And if you don't get that, I rose up from the dead, if it makes sense to you *shrugs*.

Again, I repeat, if you see any fandom references here it will probably be a fandom reference. Does that make any sense? Probably not.

Over and out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 24—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Guys, what have you been keeping from me?" she asked sternly.  
She had been busy stressing over Newt and trying to put the bits and pieces of her memory together, but now that her mind was clear, she could tell the guys were hiding something from her, something big.  
"What do you mean?" Frypan asked, his face rather shocked.  
"If you mean the drumstick I stole from your plate, it's gone Princess, it's in my big fat tummy." Minho said as he rubbed his belly.  
"Minho, I know you resort to joking when you lie, I'm not stupid." Tara snapped back.  
Newt and Minho exchanged glances and had a silent agreement.  
"Better let Alby do the talkin'" Newt concluded.  
Tara wanted answers too badly, it was one of her weaknesses, she was way too curious, like, mucho grande curious. The three of them walked slowly over to Homestead, Newt insisted on walking by himself and said that he needed to get used to it and blah blah blah, but yeah, he needed help.  
"I won't hide anything from ya." Alby confirmed when they entered his room.  
"George died, that's it." Minho and Newt were biting their lips.

 _George, George, George._  
The name was familiar but Tara just couldn't remember who it belonged to. She racked through her now 'upgraded' brain, then it clicked.  
George, the guy who tried to kiss her on her first night, Tara should've felt relieved to be rid of him, but she wasn't selfish. No matter how much of a douchebag that shank was, he was human, and every life was worth living. But it wasn't the news of his death that pained her, it was the fact that she was one of the people who made this horrifying place, she was part of the reason they were all here. The fact dawned on her. She remembered show Minho had described Newt jumping, crying, losing all hope, believing that death was better. It was her fault. Tears were forming in her eyes as she pondered her faults.  
"I. . . need some time. . . alone." she said, her voice coming out in a pathetic croak. She wiped a tear from her eye as she left the room and walked to hers. Shutting her own room's door behind her, she walked to the bed and slumped on it, gripping the pillow, she let her tears fall. The tears she had refused to let out for days, the tears that every Glader had shed when they first came. The thoughts of her little sister, somewhere out there, crying for her. The thoughts of the other children waiting to be sent into the terror of the Maze. Worn out, sleep consumed her and she was plunged into a dream, no, a memory.

* * *

" _I miss my mommy."_ he said.  
He was a little boy, about nine years old, with dark hair and brown eyes.  
" _You've been very strong Tom, we all need you, and we all miss our mommies."_ Tara replied, holding the boy in her arms, she was only ten but her maturity crossed the highest levels. Thomas was about nine years old, the same as Brenda. For some reason she felt a warmth towards him, and she felt like she needed to protect him, needed to be family to him. And that was what she was already doing.

" _Can I call you big sis?"_ he asked innocently.  
" _Of course"_ she paused, " _little bro."_  
Tom's face broke into a smile as he huddled against Tara. She looked down at his messy head of dark hair, making a silent promise to herself that she would protect him no matter what the cost.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of gentle knocks on her door. Her face felt sticky, she must have cried herself to sleep. The boy's innocent face was scratched into her head, she promised she would protect him. But where was she now? More importantly, where was he now? Where was Tom?  
A slightly louder knock on her door awoke her from her daze. Tara got up and opened the door to see Newt standing there, stick, plaster and all. What a surprise.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his face concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine." "Do you want to talk about something? Sometimes it helps." he replied with a shrug.  
Tara bit her lip, was she ready to talk about what she did? No, not yet. "Later."  
"Okay."  
Newt turned and hobbled away, probably realizing that Tara needed some space. Tara thought she should have a shower, a nice hot shower, after all, she hadn't had one in two months. Sheesh.  
Ignoring the looks of awe pointed her way, the newbies of course, anyway, she walked into the shower. Then she came out wearing a new set of clothes. Give a person some privacy, the shower will not be described!  
Alby had told her that on the day she woke up, a new box had been sent in the Box labeled 'Tara'. The boys had respectably put it in her room, and Tara was to explore it. But what could be there, except the things she asked for before? Some of the things she had asked for hadn't even come, music and books, nope, they didn't send it. No music, no books, nada.  
After jogging back to her room she opened the box, and oh! She felt like she was in heaven. Seven books were piled there, inside a box that said 'Harry Potter'. A distant memory came into her grasp, like mist floating above mountains, she had read the book before, but couldn't remember it anymore, and the book definitely wasn't of their time. She could put a finger on the exact century, the 21st. So W.I.C.K.E.D was sending her as old a book she could get, what a lovely sense of humor they have. Beside was a music player sort of thing, she tapped the small screen which glowed, there was a dozen sentences written on it, she figured they were songs, on top was a small word, 'iPod'. Definitely 21st century. She plugged in the earphones, then she picked a random song, not even bothering to look at the name.

 _I've been hearing symphonies,  
Before all I heard was silence.  
A rhapsody for you and me,  
And every melody is timeless.  
Life was stringing me alone,  
Then you came and you cut me loose.  
Was solo singing on my own,  
Now I can't find the key without you.  
And now your song is on repeat,  
I'm dancing on, to your heartbeat.  
And when you're gone,  
I feel incomplete So if you want the truth, I just wanna be part of your symphony.  
Will you hold me tight and not let go,  
Symphony. Like a love song on the radio._

She turned off the thing and pulled out the earphones, she liked the song, but she wanted to read. She took out the first book on the pile, it said; 'Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone'  
Seemed interesting, she opened the books and got lost in its words. Thank God for books.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

You *points* yes you. This is for you. You love Harry Potter don't you? Well so do I, and so does Tara. This chapter is for all those Harry Potter fans out there. I mean, I've read a gazillion books, and am part of a bazillion fandoms, I mean, I have to add at least something I love, oh right, hehe, the whole fanfic is about something I love, oops.

Okay yeah, moving on to the song, if you've heard it, good for you, it's amazing right, it's so nice, and if you haven't, it's called:

Symphony-Clean Bandit, ft. Zara Larrson.

So, in case you're wondering what the other stuff she gets in the box is, it's girl stuff, umm. . . girl hygene stuff. Well now you know so quit yappin'. By the way, if you haven't read The Fever Code, read it! Because the prologue is from Newt's perspective! Aaaaaaaah!

Sorry, I just can't control myself when it comes to Newtie. The next or one of the next chapters might have another book/fandom something like that, direct reference, so keep your eyes open, and I am sorry, so so sorry, for not posting quickly. I have literally no time, but I try, I try. Yes, I love you all for reading and reviewing.

You da bomb.

Okay seriously bye.

This time I am being literal.

Bye.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy and all characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 25—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Tara had a wide grin on her face when she walked up to the boys in the evening to have dinner.  
"Well, you definitely looked like some time alone gave you a good start." Minho joked.  
"Shut up you asshole, I got a book, an amazing book!" she slapped him on the arm.  
"Oh no! Thou shalt spring forth Shakespearean Quotes!" he ducked under the table. Tara rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, opposite to her was Newt.

"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"What book were you reading?"  
"Harry Potter."  
Newt raised an eyebrow.  
"Interesting."  
"Did she burst out any Shakespeare or I dunno, Isaac Newton to you?" Minho cautiously asked, though Tara knew it was all just his game. Honestly, he was worse than Leo Valdez, though she had no idea who that is. She flinched at the name 'Isaac Newton' but remembered that Minho didn't know, so she kept her cool.  
"To be, or not to be!" Tara yelled at him.  
"Aaaahhhh! Save me Lord, from the treachery of Shakespeare and boring english!" Minho screamed.  
The two burst into laughter and then had a round of slapping arms and elbowing each other before Alby 'shut their shuck mouths up'.  
Tara was glad that everything was back to normal, sort of, she knew she would never be the same, but at least for now, she should relish what she gets.  
"Now don't start giving me grammar lessons." Minho warned.  
"Ah, the value of grammar, let me think, semi-colons should be placed before-" Tara teased.  
"No, please mi Lady, I beg on your feet, not grammar!" "My stupid subject Minho, you have earned yourself your own punishment! A grammar lesson!" Tara played along.  
"Minho, Map Room, now." Alby ordered. Minho made a 'I'm-so-relieved' face, before slumping off to the Map Room. Tara lifted her plate and went to the Kitchen.  
"Tara" he called.  
She turned around, glueing her eyes to his chocolate brown ones, if only he knew. "Yeah?"  
"I was wondering. . ."  
"If we could talk? Yeah sure, okay, but let's go somewhere else." she concluded.  
Newt looked stricken, but then he smiled as Tara slowly walked beside him. Trying her best to ignore the guilt eating away at her.

"I have a sister Newt." was the first thing she told him when they sat down in the corner of the grassy glade, no one was around and the sun was sinking, a beautiful sight (that I have not the energy to describe). They spread their legs forward and leaned on their hands.  
"A sister? Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think-I think her name's Brenda." Tara said, her eyes in the verge of tears. "Brenda, she must have been lucky to have a sister like you." Newt consoled.  
"Yeah right, a sister who has no idea who she is, so lucky." Tara shook her head.  
Newt reached out to hold her hand.  
"Hey, it's not your fault, it's the Creators." he tried to comfort her.  
But it is my fault.  
Tara thought. Could she tell him? Should she? "It is my fault Newt, I-I. . ." she lost her words, tears broke through her eyes again. She hated crying, crying in front of anyone, crying at all. But she knew that crying doesn't mean that you're weak, it means you've been hurt too much. And she was being pushed beyond the limit.  
"What do you mean?" Newt inquired, the alarm evident in his voice.  
"I think I helped make the Maze, and, they forced me but, I did it Newt, I made this!" she wanted to scream at the Creators, oh if she ever met them they would be sorry. He pulled her into a hug so comforting she could have fell asleep right there.

"It's not your fault, and don't you ever think that again." he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back with his thumb.  
"But-"  
"Promise me."  
Tara paused, she didn't say anything, just enjoyed his warmth, all the same thinking about what he said. He pulled away but his steady arms were fixed on her waist.  
"Promise me."  
"I-I promise." she looked away in shame, how could he not be angry at her, at all?  
He pulled her back into a hug that Tara wished would last forever.  
"So anything else interesting about your old life?" he asked her when they pulled away.  
"Nothing much, we were all orphaned, sort of, I think. . . the memories seem to be pulled out of my grasp whenever I want to talk about them, it's as if someone doesn't want me to talk. . ."  
Of course, the Creators wouldn't want Newt to know. But even though all her other memories were running away, one stayed, and it burned into her mind. The kiss.  
No, she couldn't tell him, she wouldn't. What if he didn't have the same feelings for her? He would surely try to avoid her. She couldn't tell him.  
"I can see your wheels turning there, what's going on?" Newt raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing."  
"Mm hmm, oh really?"  
"Yes really." Tara prodded his ribs.

* * *

 **Newt**

That hurt. She was tough, a prod in his ribs probably gave him a bruise. The breeze blew on her face, a strand of brown hair fell on her stormy gray eyes. He reached out and tucked it behind her ear. Minho still teased him how he didn't have the courage to tell her. To confess. But all chances of her loving him was now gone, she had her memories back, and she could tell her heart yearned for someone. Who? He couldn't tell, but it definitely wasn't him. "So, how's that book you're reading?" he asked to get the unruly thoughts out of his head.

"Oh I am so glad you asked, it's amazing! Absolutely a-ma-zing! I mean there's Harry Potter, and he got sorted into Gryffindor but I think I would be in either that or Ravenclaw-"  
"Whoa, steady there, I have no idea what you're talking about." Newt said with a smirk.  
"Right, I sort of got. . . carried away." she yawned.  
"Yeah looks like you need some sleep, c'mon." Tara nodded and quickly got up, soon helping Newt. They walked back to Homestead where she bade him goodbye. When he closed his eyes his only thoughts were of her.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Okay guys, I am again, sorry for updating late. You all know I'm busy and I'm trying my best so just roll with it.

I was going to update last night but this stupid error occured and I couldn't update, so that's that.

I'm assuming most of you have either read the Harry Potter books or have watched the movies because hey, who hasn't? I know right, I was totally geeking out there, but I guess I can't help myself.

There's still alot more going on and I know these chapters are slow and boring, maybe, but I hope you'll enjoy it, the next chapter should be. . . normal, with something at the end but. . .

Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy and all characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 26—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She pretty much wasted all night reading, it wasn't her fault the book was so good. Tara had already moved on to the second book of the Harry Potter series, 'The Chamber of Secrets'. People usually read books to fall asleep, but books kept her awake even more. By 2:00 AM she decided she should get some sleep and promising to read the next chapter in the morning, she fell asleep.

"Oi Tara, Shakespeare eatin' away your brain?" someone boomed from the other side of her door. She heard the door of the room beside hers shut with a creak and someone with a thick British accent started speaking.  
"I told ya to let the girl get some sleep!" he shouted in a whisper.  
"She's been asleep for two months! And it's time to wake her up." Minho snapped back.  
Tara rolled her eyes as she got up from bed, Minho was just plain annoying.  
"I'm awake shuck faces." she said when she opened the door, Minho and Newt were having a heated argument, Newt whispering and Minho yelling. "Breakfast?" Minho smiled sheepishly.  
"Shut up." she snapped back.  
"Well someone's in a grumpy mood today." Newt arched his eyebrows, his hair was ever the same, a bit longer than two months ago, but still tousled, and cute. "I wouldn't have been if Mr Getting-his-butt-kicked-today didn't decide to bang on my door like that." she gave Minho a dirty look.  
"Forgive me, your Majesty." Minho joked with an over-exaggerated bow. She elbowed him in the gut and then walked towards the Kitchen showing no sign of mercy all the while Newt laughed at their hilarious excuse of being friends.

* * *

"Are you kidding me! I'm in perfect shape" she waved her hands from her feet to her head and vice-versa "I. Will. Go. Back." she confirmed. It had been about five days since she had woken from her two-month long nap, and Mr I-got-all-da-authority-here and Ol' Momma Newt weren't allowing Tara to go back into the Maze.  
"You may be a mighty highness to our peasant Minho here-" Alby gestured to Minho,  
"Hey!" Minho called.  
"But you have to listen to the King, and he says no going into the Maze, not now, at least." Alby finished.  
"I have a lot of things to point out," Tara started "first, if you're the king, and I'm the queen. . . it doesn't work out."  
That got a few sniggers from Minho, an alarmed look from Newt and a "seriously" from Alby.  
"Second, I hate to say this but, Minho couldn't be a peasant, he's a Keeper, he'd be. . . say a Lesser Lord."  
"Thank you!" Minho said with exaggerated cheerfulness.  
"Third, you'd probably be the Greater Lord since Minho doesn't listen to you."  
Minho sniggered again.  
"And fourth, I'm the queen, makes my place at the top of the pyramid." she ended sarcastically.  
Newt nodded with a faked look of approval on his face and Alby crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"You ain't goin' into the Maze and that's that, no more arguing here." he confirmed.  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
Tara muttered under her breath and then nodded, sort of, well, that sort of gave her more time to finish her book series, she was on the fifth book. But she still missed going into the Maze, she missed the fear and pressure, the rush of adrenaline, she missed it all too much. And one would think she would do her best to avoid it after what she had been through in there.  
"Why do you want to go into that shuck maze anyway?" Newt stopped her before she walked out.  
She gave him a fierce glare, like she was refraining from clawing his eyeballs out.  
"You" she jabbed a finger on his chest, "wouldn't know." Her gaze burned into his and she ground her teeth. Newt looked bewildered and he put his hands up, surrendering. Tara took a step back and shifted her gaze to Minho.  
"Your Highness, do you wish for me to put the criminal in the dungeons." he asked.  
"Oh my God Minho, how can you make a joke out of everything." she replied, not bothering to hide her amusement.  
She briskly walked out of the room slightly shoving Newt on the shoulder, what could she say? She was a hothead.  
Tara walked back to her room, her mind preoccupied on her sister. Brenda. She wondered if the girl missed her, or maybe even remembered her. It hurt, it hurt so much. Everything hurt, the state of the world, the fact that she had helped make the Maze, that she had broken her promise to protect Thomas. Everything. It all just hurt. She longed to go into the Maze, the way it whisked away all your other thoughts. She loved it. And Newt hated it. They were opposites. And opposites attract.  
Tara looked from side to side, making sure no one was around to stop her. Then she ran. She ran into the Maze.  
She didn't have her watch and had to constantly look at the sky to determine the time, her legs screamed at her to stop but she kept running. The exhilaration above everything else. The familiar ivy that had once saved her life hung from the grand walls. She remembered being proud of making them, but now all she felt was shame and guilt. The sun was near the horizon and she knew it was time she should be heading back. She turned and perked her ears. A deathly moan broke the silence, then came the squeal of metal. Not again, not a Griever.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Ha ha ha! Such a satisfying moment this is! I mean, it's been ages since I gave you guys a shocking cliffhanger. You're all spoiled brats now, and tou'll be begging at my feet to post the next chapter soon.

Sorry for that, but it has been a while since I gave you a cliffhanger and I sort of missed it. What? It's an author thing, okay? No seriously, authors kind of do get evil over time. It just happens.

So, it turns out you guys ain't givin' me reviews lately and I got no idea how you're liking my story, so yeah, those tiny reviews can make big changes.

I'm trying to improve my writing and I know it's horrible but try and cope with it since you're reading this story.

Is Newt and Tara's relationship getting a little rough by the way? Well, I don't know if it'll last for long because it barely ever does, so meh.

Okay, I know a lot of people decide not to read The Kill Order and The Fever Code but please read those, they're amazing, and it tells you so much about the characters of our lovely yet horrible Maze Eunner Trilogy.

Yeah, so I'll shut up and let you guys wait for the next chap.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 27—**

* * *

 **Tara**

The memories of the Grievers flashed in her mind like a detailed painting. She wasn't ready to face those creatures once again, the place where the Griever had stung her throbbed horribly. The only thing she could do was run.  
As she ran further away from the horrifying sounds of the Griever in the distance, the throbbing in her sting decreased, she wondered why it hurt in the first place. Her muscles felt like overcooked udon noodles, her body protested at her attempts to run, but she had to save herself. Suddenly, a deafening crack rang through the walls, the doors were about to close. It was literally getting annoying, first a Griever, now the walls. Wouldn't WICKED even give her a chance to catch her breath? Tara sprinted towards the edge and put all her effort into saving herself, she hadn't lived this long for nothing.

* * *

 **Newt**

"No no no," he said.  
"Yes yes yes," Minho shot back.  
Newt gave him a fierce look before turning to the walls again. Tara, as usual, broke the rules, again. She should have been prized Rule Breaker of the year. The only rule she needed to break was hurting someone, which Newt knew she would never do.  
"What if-"  
"Dude, nothing's going to happen to her, she'll be fine." Minho said, he made it sound so safe.  
"Do you think you should go look for her?" Newt asked.  
"That's against the rules."  
"Right."  
Newt lingered around the doors for the next few hours, he but his nails to their beds, the doors would close in about an hour and Tara still hadn't returned. He told himself to calm down, Runners usually came back fifteen minutes before the doors closed. She would know, wouldn't she?  
"She ain't back?" Alby asked.  
Newt shakily shook his head (excuse the pun).  
"Just wait a little longer." Alby consoled, patting Newt's back. He had never seen the guy be so caring. The other runners were all back, but Tara still hadn't come. Newt's lips were scarred from bite marks, he couldn't lose her again, he already had two times. Now a third. He would literally go bonkers.  
Five minutes until the walls closed. Ben came running through the doors, panting to catch his breath.  
"H-hey!" he said between heavy breaths.  
Newt shook his head, gesturing that he wasn't in the mood for a chat. Ben nodded, somewhat crestfallen. Newt's heart ached from anxiety and hopelessness, she wouldn't come back. Two minutes until the doors closed. Time ticked at a snail's pace. One minute. His fingers were now raw and bloody from biting them. Thirty seconds. She was well gone. Newt tried to blink the tears out of his eyes as he turned away from the walls just when an ear-splitting grinding noise echoed through the Glade. The tiny flame that burned in him extinguished, she was not coming back, but he still turned around to look. He wasn't sure why, but he turned. And he saw her. This time, instead of squeezing into the Maze, she squeezed out. Her legs were scratched and her face said that she had been bathed in pure terror mere seconds ago. She fell on the grass in front of the walls while Newt made his way to her, he crouched beside her and didn't even try to suppress the enormous grin he had. He must have looked like a dork.  
"Hey."he said.  
Tara let out a raspy chuckle, her hair was messy and tangled in the grass, the dark brown blended with the emerald green.  
"Am I getting punished?" she laughed, wincing as she got up.  
Newt put a hand on her arm and was about to tell her not to move when-  
"Oh yes you are!" Minho shouted. That shank.  
"Minho, let the girl rest a little." Newt shot back.  
"Hey, I was clearing the air, no doubt Alby's going to . . . I dunno, have a Gathering, yank her in the Slammer, it's true." Minho shrugged.  
Tara rolled her eyes, as she always did whenever Minho said a stupid joke. But then again, it was true.  
"Yeah whatever, I can stand the Slammer, now I'm going to get some rest." she confirmed as she tried to get up, her muscles cramped and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"We need to carry her." Newt spoke up.  
"No. . ." Tara tried to protest, but her voice came out strangled.  
"Med-jack hut, now." Newt said. And just as Minho picked her up, she passed out.  
"Light as a cotton bud." Minho commented.  
"So?" Newt scrunched his face.  
"Bet you're jealous you can't carry her." Minho grinned.  
"Now is not the time." Newt said, emphasizing each word.  
Minho nodded and ran over to the infirmary with Tara in his hands, all the while Newt steadily kept his stick paced as he walked over.

* * *

 **Tara**

" _Was kickin' around the place ya know, like we always do, then Randall came outta nowhere and pushed us in."_ A boy of about twelve years with blonde hair and a very deep British accent said.  
There were four boys in the whole room. One was an asian guy chomping on some chips, another was a dark skinned boy, about the same age of the British boy. A younger boy was with them, he had a slightly olive complexion and messy dark hair. He was. . . he was Thomas.

" _Are we. . . er- you know. . . going somewhere today?"_ a girl with tar black hair and soft blue eyes asked nervously.  
" _Of course we are! C'mon."_ the blonde boy confirmed.  
The children stealthily crept out of the doors and headed to the pipes, they crawled and wriggled through to get to the area.  
" _Here we are, Group B."_ the voice belonged to the asian guy. Minho.  
A soft glow of light emanated from the large window in the corner. The twelve year old Tara went over to the blonde boy, who had already scrambled over to the window, his palms stuck to the glass. He was staring at a small girl, she slept peacefully, clutching her pillow. She was his sister, Lizzy. Or as WICKED had named her, Sonya.

" _Why don't you go meet her one day?"_ she asked him.  
He shook his head, Newt was her best friend, they had spoken about this. Tara knew how it felt, to be ripped apart from family even when they were so close. The same thing had happened to her, with Brenda.

* * *

Stupid dreams. Stupid memories. Stupid passing out. She woke up to see three boys having a heated conversation beside her.  
"We need to call a Gathering."  
"Why don't you just lock her in the Slammer for one night, I'm a hundred percent sure she won't mind."  
"Shut your bloody hole Minho, why don't you just let her be?"

What a wonderful conversation to hear when you wake up.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Okay so. . . if the people who haven't read The Fever Code, I suppose I gave you a huge spoiler. Yes, Sonya is Newt's sister, and her real name is Lizzy, it's in the books. I'm sorry for the spoilers but. . . the information was crucial. I beg your forgiveness.

Sorry for updating so late, again.

And have fun reading.

Sorry for the spoiler, I mean it.

Okay, bye.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 28—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"You idiots, I'm up." that seemed like her wake-up line, they never noticed when she was awake.  
"Oh" the three stooges said in unison.  
"Oh and by the way Minho, I would absolutely love to be stuck in the Slammer." she said, giving him her signature eye roll.

"See, I know her so well." Minho winked.  
Tara stuck her tongue out at him.  
And he stuck his tongue back. Tara demonstrated her kindness by not cutting Minho's tongue off.  
She must have been giving Minho a deadly look because he slowly backed away towards the wall.  
"T-Tara" Newt glanced at her with great fear in his eyes.  
How frightful, a girl who just woke up.  
"What." yep, she was definitely in a bad mood.  
"Uh. . . maybe you should freshen up, we're having a Gathering soon." he said his words with utmost caution. Tara, as usual, being the nicest girl in the world, shut the door in the boys' faces to get changed.

"Umm, Tara, are you sure you need so long to get dressed?" Newt asked from the other side of the door after half an hour.  
"I'm reading!" Tara yelled, her eyes streaming with tears. Sirius was dead!  
"I'm-I'm coming in." he said.  
He came in and looked like he had been shot with a rubber gun.  
"Are you alright?" he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"How dare you come in, what if I was changing?" she said, pushing him away.  
"I'm telling Alby to cancel the Gathering, if it makes you feel this way-"  
"Newt, I'm not crying for that. Ugh. It's just. . . Sirius, he-he died." she kept her tears in with great effort.  
"Ah," Newt nodded, "I see, umm, should we postpone-"  
"No I'll be fine, now get out."  
"Right." he seemed sort of crestfallen as he left but Tara was in no shape for consoling anyone, she might have given Newt a few bruises if she tried to hug him.  
She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, outside her room Newt was waiting.  
"You don't have to wait for me all the time ya know." she told him, being the nicest she had been all morning.  
"I want to." he said.  
She remained silent, there wasn't much room for a witty comeback in that sentence. They walked over to the Kitchen where Alby and Minho were eating. "Mi Lady, forgive me for wanting to stick you in the Slammer." Minho concluded "I really just wanted to not have the Gathering." he added.  
"My useless subject, tell me, what reason do I have to refrain from punishing you?" she joked.  
Minho pretended to be ashamed and hung his head low as Tara kept her head high and proud. Then they burst into laughter.

"Come on, we need to go to the Gathering." Alby confirmed once they finished eating. The four of them stood and walked over to Homestead, where all the other Keepers were seated.  
Tara slumped onto the chair in the middle and glared daggers at everyone. She understood why Minho had wanted to stick her in the Slammer, the outcome of the Gathering would only be that and it was a waste of time.  
The Keepers started speaking, one by one, well, it was an enormous surprise when Alby said she would have to work extra that month. As in one month and no breaks, no early comebacks, unless it was a life and death situation. And Tara was more than fine by that.

"Minho, kneel." Tara said once they left the room.  
"Your Majesty, I swear I didn't know," he did a fake shiver.  
"Oh shut up now, come on, there's like two days until the newbie comes, and this time, I'll be here to see it." she said.

"Nothing to see," Alby said as he walled out, "doors close, you come to the Slammer, got it?"  
Tara nodded and then decided to go read her book. She sensed that Newt wanted to talk to her but she made it clear that she had to finish the book.

* * *

 **WICKED Headquarters**

"This is impossible, even after inserting those memories, she still avoids him! What is this?" Janson yelled, flustered by their current predicament.

"She is though, in love with him, she just doesn't understand it yet, the feelings are too bottled up inside her, and her toughness and seclusion isn't helping." one of the psychs confirmed.  
"If only we could turn up the levels-" Finnick started.  
"Chancellor Paige has mad the case clear, there will be no messing with the levels." Janson said, though much to his disgust.

Even worse, Tara was like a magnet, she was attracting way too many memories. More than WICKED had intended to give her. Crucial information, like Brenda and Lizzy were flowing into her brain, it refused to respond to them. Her intellect ws truly a masterpiece, but unfortunately, it was doing them much harm. At least the girl was wise and kept shut, of course WICKED would never allow her to do that, but they weren't able to thoroughly remove the memories already inserted into her. It would badly effect Phase two of The Trials, but the best they could do was make sure no one knew what she did. The information was far too precious.  
The room decided to turn its attention back to the screen and the silence which had been broken by Janson's screams was brought back again.

* * *

 **Newt**

He understood that she needed to be alone, but why was she constantly pushing away? She was definitely the same Tara she had been before she got stung, but now she was tougher, angrier, which made her more fragile. The more she guarded herself, the more the reason to keep it that way. And despite her countless attempts to be strong and tough, which no doubt she was, Newt saw the sadness behind her eyes. Her memories weren't good, he doubted his would be. Her brain seemed to be constantly calculating, working, pushing, she was smarter, though she always was. "Newt be nimble, Newt be quick! Newt tell Tara you can't resist!" Minho sang in the 'Jack be nimble, Jack be quick' tune.  
He had been constantly teasing Newt about being too shy to confess, and according to Minho, who of course, was a great scientist, time was running out for Newt. But, he sort of did have something on his mind.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

What? Oh don't you give me that look, I know I'm late, and I apologize all the time! It's a bit cheesy to say sorry in every single chapter, in case you were wondering. Yes, I know, I'm a horribly slow and irritatably long writer, who doesn't even write useful stuff in their stories, and whose stories aren't even good. My brain reminds me all the time. I mean, it's horrible.

 _You're the horrible writer here,_

 _Shut up Brain,_

 _But it's true, and you're stories are useless._

 _Get out of my head._

My brain refuses to get out of my head. Inconsiderate brain.

Right, moving on. So, countless times I have been asked about my fandom references, if they really are from there. Because, I repeat, I am a fan of a gazillion fandoms and if you see something that looks like a reference, it probably is a reference. As you have probably noticed, I add alot of the things I love into my writing, and since I am a horrible writer, Tara's personality is a lot like mine, except she's way prettier. Like way way prettier. Like way way way prettier.

Do you guys find her personality annoying? No seriously, I need an answer for that question. You're all wonderful just to be reading this fanfic. And all you followers and favorites and reviewers, you're amazing. I love you all. Trust me, I hate saying that, it sounds so cheesy, but I do love you all. And yeah, leep the fandom reference thing in mind, I think I've weitten enough for today, so bye!

Remember the thing about the fandom references.

Okay bye.

Fandom reference.

Sorry, now I mean it, bye.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Tunner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 29—**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Come on! Since you love running so much, get up!" Minho yelled from the other side of the locked door of the Slammer.  
Tara had spent her night there, with no problem whatsoever, except Minho's deafening screams waking her up.

"Minho, what did we say about waking her up?" Newt's voice came, low but stern and threatening. The door swung open and Tara was already sitting up, staring daggers at Minho.  
"Oops," he squeaked.  
"Sorry, Tara," Newt glanced angrily at Minho, "I thought I had discussed this topic with Minho before."  
"It's fine, I'm getting ready." she said, though with a hint of disgruntlement in her voice.  
"I've packed your bag," Newt confirmed before he made way for Tara to go to the pee-pots.  
She refreshened herself and tied her hair in the old messy ponytail then jogged to the doors where Newt and Minho were waiting for her with her bag. She muttered her thanks to Newt before running off behind Minho. The old exhilaration came rushing back to her as soon as they turned the first corner. Her brain memorized the path and she ran along with Minho, their breaths even.

Soon it was time to head back, Newt was waiting outside the door when they arrived. Tara had a tiny urge to run into his arms but didn't. "Hey, how are you?" he asked when she got there.  
"I'm fine," she managed to say before Minho pulled her towards the Map Room. Tara slowly drew her map and then compared it to the ones the month before which were drawn in Newt's neat handwriting. Ben would be continuing her old section and Tara had shifted to Newt's, since he couldn't run anymore. The thought of it brought tears back to her eyes, he had attempted to kill himself, because of her Maze, the horrible thing she helped make. Sometimes they were so close to each other she wanted to wrap an arm behind his neck and pull him against her lips. But she couldn't do that, for all she knew, WICKED might just kill Newt on purpose so that Tara would do whatever they wanted. But she had no idea what it was that they wanted. After tucking the delicate pages back inside the drawers, Tara jogged back to the Kitchen.  
"Hey Tara!" Frypan called.  
"Hey Fry!" she said back once she was within a few meters of the Kitchen.  
"I saved the chicken for you since the rest of the boys are eating pork." he informed.  
Tara was grateful he remembered her very serious confirmation of never eating pork again.

"Oh thank you." she replied before digging in.

God, she tried, she tried her best to be content. She wanted to just leave that place, but she knew whining wouldn't do her any good. And no matter how much she tried, those klunky, deppressing thoughts would always be there. The thoughts of her sister, the world, WICKED, Thomas, the Maze, the thoughts of Newt. They'd always linger. Like, wasn't it enough for the shuck Creators that they were sent there, they had to push in those stupid thoughts. No seriously, like, wha?

* * *

 **Newt**

If she wasn't in the Map Room, she was eating. He limped over to the Kitchen, his plaster had been removed but he couldn't run, ever again. And he had a limp. Her dark brown hair was soon in view, she was sitting alone, legs crossed, back straight, gracefully biting into her chicken sandwich. She looked up at him before he could greet her and her mouth twitched a little. As though she was holding something back. "Hey," he said.  
"Hi," she replied after swallowing her food. She always made sure she wasn't speaking with food in her mouth. He slid in next to her, their hips brushing ever so slightly. All his nerve endings made an effort to jump towards her.  
Stop it He ordered them. Then shoved away the mental sound of them weeping. "So, tomorrow huh?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow what?"  
"The Greenie," "Oh right, that, heh," she mumbled.  
Something was disturbing her, but her eyes didn't waver from his. Oh those eyes, made him want to drown. He fantasized about the day they would kiss, of course that day would never come. Besides, who would possibly love a boy with a limp.  
"Hello Princess!" Minho grinned.  
"Oh helheim," Tara muttered under her breath.  
"You look sleepy," he commented, shrugging.  
"And I am. . . super, sleepy. . . yeah, I'll just get some sleep." Tara said, nodding with every word, and then quietly rushed off to Homestead.  
"You haven't told her yet?" Minho asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Do I look like I have?" Newt grudgingly said back.  
"No, you don't, but you have to, or else, I will." Minho threatened.  
"Thank you very much, but there is absolutely no need for that." he cautiously replied, Minho really would tell her if he was allowed to. Probably even not being allowed to. Who would think they were best friends?  
But Newt couldn't tell her. He loved her. And he didn't expect his already klunk life to do him the favor of allowing Tara to even like him. Life wasn't that nice, definitely not to him at least. Mr Life was probably like, _'What da klunk bruh? I already gave you a pretty little girl to love, and now ya want me to bloody make her like you? No can do señor, nuh uh.'_  
"Oi, Newt! Lover boy!" Minho waved his hands in front of his face.

"What, right, I'm alive," he said as he whipped back into reality.

"Dude, I ain't kidding, you gotta give her a shot, you legit just think about her all day," Minho commented.

"Yah, I know, gimme a bloody break," he responded.  
"That's what he said,"  
"Shut up."  
And they burst into laughter. Just like old times, except Newt had a specific girl on his mind.  
Oh right.  
Hehe.  
She was the only girl in the Glade, if you exclude Minho that is.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Mornin' or Night, or whatever. Anyway, I again apologize for the late update, but seriously OH MY GOD, like it's so hard waiting. I feel ya readers.

No, like, I've been waiting for Trials of Apollo, book 3, for FOREVER, and it still ain't out. Uuuuuuugggghhhhh.

Anyway, I'm soooooooo shucking busy, I can only weite before I go to sleep, yeah peeps, that be the amount of time I got. Right so... don't you just love Newt and Tara?

How 'bout we get a ship started.

What? Who ya lookin' at? Oh right, you're waitin' for a ship name, nope, no hermano, I will not give you a ship name, you get it yourself, I am HORRIBLE at coming up with ship names, you have no idea.

Now, where those reviews goin'? I didn't want to admit this, but I totally need them, I mean, it just lights me up and keeps me going, without those, I would have stopped writing a long time ago. See how important you are? And GOD 10K people, like, I got on and was like, what de klunk? 10K! 10K! 10K! I'm tearing up here, God, this is so big for me!

K gotta go.

Love ya all.

Bye.

10K!

10K!

Sorry, I'm just so hyped up, okay be Sirius now.

Bye!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy, and I don't intend to. All characters belong to James Dashner, (or in my words, the devil king) except my OC, Tara and some others.**

* * *

 **— Chapter 30 —**

* * *

 **Tara**

"I'm pretty sure I can do it on my own Minho," she debated.  
They had been running for a few hours and Minho broke the news to her that they'd always be running in pairs. Seriously, like, what the klunk? She could HANDLE HERSELF.  
Ugh, she was so tired of explaining that to all those shuck boys.  
"Nope, not you, looks like the shuck Grievers are gettin a little magnetic to ya, so I'll be around just in case something happens to you. . ." Minho confirmed, his voice wavering a little, "I missed you."  
" _What?_ "  
"We missed you."  
" _What?_ "  
 _Okay, this is weird,_ she thought, _no, like, what the shuck? Minho's being like, poetic? Is he joking? But oh my God his voice sounds serious._  
Minho and serious were two things that never went together, Tara was getting worried. Had an alien abducted her best friend?  
"What I mean, is that everyone missed you when you were-" Minho did a fainting gesture that made Tara crack up in laughter.  
"There you are." she smiled.  
"Yeah," he smirked, "now come on! We gotta check the newbie, he's probably arrived hours ago!"  
"You don't know if it's a he or a she!" Tara yelled as she ran behind him.  
"It's a he!"  
"Could be a she!"  
"No! He!"  
"She!"  
"He!"  
"She!"  
And the exceedingly important argument went on until they arrived at the Glade. HA! Exactly five thirty. And although Minho and Tara were itching to find out who had come, they had to draw their maps.

"First one to spot the newbie gets the first plate of food!" Minho yelled as they ran out of the Map Room, laughing hysterically from their own stupid jokes about the newbie.

They rushed passed Newt who was with this small, scrawny dude, Minho stumbled right passed to the Kitchens. Tara's speed, of course, slowed when she saw Newt.

"FOUND HIM!" she yelled. Then turned to look at the new dude. He couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen. The sight of him broke her heart. What kind of people were WICKED? The boy had black hair which was plastered to his head, he was skinny and he looked like a complete mess. Poor kid.

"Sup? Name's Tara, by the way." she smiled at him cheerfully as Minho jogged over with the look of failure on his face, but it shifted into a smile when he saw the new kid.  
"H-hi. . . I'm-I'm Jerry," the kid said, blushing slightly as he shyly looked at Tara.  
"And this is Prudence," she waved over to Minho who gave her an _I'll kill you later_ face.  
Tara and Newt snickered silently and Minho opened his mouth to object.

"So, wanna come and have a snack with us?" Tara cut in.  
The boy innocently looked up at Newt, who nodded.  
"Sure!" Jerry cried. She caught Newt's gaze and held it, maybe for a little too long. And although she hated it, she looked away and ran after Jerry and Minho.  
"Tara," he called after her, grasping her hand before she could leave.  
"Yeah," she turned to look at him.  
"I-I. . ."

"Mm hmm, go on," _oh God, what is he going to say? Say you love me, say you love me, say you love me._  
"Let's get some food,"  
"Yeah," _oh, he's just hungry, dumb me, thinking he would love me._

* * *

 **Newt**

 _I am such an idiot._

Like what was he thinking, going to tell her that he loved her? No, what the klunk? How could he have even thought of it. She definitely didn't like him. Of course she didn't.  
 _Curse you, Life._  
They ran over to the Kitchen where Minho and Jerry were talking and eating. Or for Minho's case, talking whilst eating.

"Hello Prudence!" Tara greeted, a mischievous light in her beautiful eyes.  
"Hey Glamour!" he shot back, his jaw clenched a bit, he didn't like being called Prudence, uh duh, who did?  
"It's Tara sweetheart, not Glamour," she patted him sweetly on the back, how she pulled it off, he did not know.  
"So Jerry, whaccha think of the food?" she asked, taking lead of the situation.  
"Umm, I think it's great, and I didn't even realize I was so hungry," he said, sneaking glances at Tara with a red face. Newt wondered if even the kid liked her.

"Well, you know what they say, 'I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you,'" Tara quoted.  
"Who says _that_?" Minho asked, scrunching his nose.  
"Hailee Steinfeld," she replied, looking superior.  
"Who the shuck is _that_?" he spat.  
"A singer, I think, the name's on my tiny music thingy." Tara confirmed before smirking a little, "I don't expect you to know."  
"Thanks a lot Glamour," Minho muttered.  
"For the last time Prudence, I'm Tara," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, then I'm Minho."

"You see Jerry, Prudence here wants to change his name to Minho, he's absolutely stupid, don't you think so too?" Tara asked, tilting her head towards the new kid, who glanced from Tara to Minho, hunching his shoulders and sinking his head in as though he wished to disappear.  
" _Anyway_ ," she emphasized the word, "we should have a celebration."  
" _What?_ " Newt spluttered.  
"That's a good idea," Minho commented.  
"We could like, have one for each newbie, I dunno, something like a bonfire or-" Tara was cut short.  
"Yes! Perfect, I'll tell Frypan and Alby right now!" Minho exclaimed before shooting off towards Homestead.  
"Well, that's sorted out," she shrugged.  
"So, Tara, anything new today?" Newt asked, just to talk to her.  
"No," her voice dropped, "nothing."

He nodded knowingly, before turning to look at Jerry, the kid was staring at Tara, his eyes were hollow and he had high cheek bones, he was, Newt noticed, quite handsome for a fourteen year old.

"Well, it's about six-" Tara started.  
An ear splitting sound echoed through the Glade. Tara, knowing exactly what to do next, walked up to Jerry-whose eyes were bulging from his sockets-and put her arms around him. She whispered something slowly into his ear as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's okay, hey, brighten up, we're going to have a party!" Tara smiled.  
Jerry shook away his tears and smiled. Minho came running back, a wide grin on his face.  
"What're you smiling for?" Newt scoffed.  
"One hour kiddos, we got the part stuff ready, now it's time for you to get ready," he answered.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Again, I apologize for keeping you guys waiting, but hey, at least you don't have to wait a year! I've been waiting, one. whole. year. for Trials of Apollo; The Burning Maze to come out. Curse you Uncle Rick.

Anyway, right now I'm reading The Mortal Instruments and Oh My Gods it is MIND BLOWING! I love it and hate it at the same time. Is that even possible? Like, even the movie 'City of Bones' was so good. They had the best actors, Lily Collins and Jamie Campbell Bower, and the cutest thing is, they fell in love inside the movie _and_ while acting, and they started dating! They are sooooo cute together! *squeals* aaaaaaahhhhhh my OTP other than Nara! Okay so, Nara is the current ship name for Newt and Tara as my faithful reader 'AbigailNewton' has established, but I'm open for new ideas!

So, I have been asked to make a Pinterest Board for Tara and I have decided to make one called, 'The First Girl;Tara' I probably won't be able to post frequently but when I do I'll post alot of stuff altogether.

You guys are all angels, I love you.

The next chapter will be updated soon as a thank you to all you wonderful people.

I really am just too busy.

Okay bye! Love ya!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy and all characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **— Chapter 31 —**

* * *

 **Minho**

" _What?_ You've only been gone for, like, fifteen minutes!" Tara exclaimed, wide-eyed.  
"Yeah, I told you to leave it to me, now, while Frypan cooks and the other boys get the sticks for the bonfire, I suppose you should go help." Minho smirked.  
Tara walked up to him and leaned closely, so that no one would hear what she said.  
"I'll stay with the kid, okay?" she whispered.  
"Okay." They nodded and she walked back to Jerry slowly as Newt suspiciously glanced at the two of them.  
"Come on Newt," Minho poked, "we need to set things up."

"Okay okay, I'm coming." he said, tearing his gaze away from Tara.  
He was such a dork, always staring at Tara, not even daring to confess to her. Minho grabbed his friend's shoulder and then pulled him farther away from Tara and Jerry.  
"You will tell her today."  
"What? No!"

"Then I will, how do you like that?"  
"God Minho! Just-I need more time. . ."  
"Time?" Minho snorted, "You're out of time my friend, you better tell her, I swear if you don't-"  
"Okay okay, I get it, I'll tell her today, or, I'll try." Newt confirmed.  
"Well you better," Minho threatened, "now come on, we have to help the boys."

* * *

 **Tara**

He was crouched in a corner, Tara had brought him to her room to get him ready.  
"So, you excited?" she asked, as she brushed his hair with the blue, plastic hairbrush that WICKED had sent.  
He nodded silently, she was being honest, she had no idea what he was going through. Fear? Doubt? She didn't know, she expected most people to go through those emotions when they first arrived. But, for some reason, those hadn't affected her when she came. Sure, she was extremely cautious since she was the only girl among a dozen boys, but she wasn't scared. No. She was determined to get out, to survive.  
What could she do to cheer the poor kid up? "Hey, do you want to listen to some music?" He shrugged listlessly.  
"Alright then."  
Tara walked up and turned on her iPod thingy, picking a song from the list.

 _You know just what to say,_

 _Things that scare me,_

 _I should just walk away,  
But I can't move my feet._

 _The more that I know you,  
The more I want to,  
Something inside me's changed,  
I was so much younger yesterday._

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you,  
Don't need no butterflies when you give damn zoo,  
By the way, by the way-_

Someone knocked loudly on the door.  
 _Minho_ , Tara thought. She glanced at Jerry, he had been enjoying the music, and during that time, she spiked up his dark hair which had been plastered to his head before, it brought out the golden color of his eyes and buttoned up his shirt to his collar after straightening it. She had to admit, he looked sort of cute in a fourteen year old way. Tara stood up and opened the door, where Newt and Minho were standing. Newt looked _so hot_.  
And he didn't even change.

"Ready? There's like, fifteen minutes left." Minho said.  
" _What?"_ Tara checked her watch, "Oh God, okay, I had a little fun with Jerry, you guys take care of him, I'm going to take a hot shower and change into clean clothes." Newt nodded and took a step closer.  
"Whoa there buddy, I'm stinking so bad you might faint," Tara said, mostly because if Newt got any closer she would jump and kiss him. Now, she wouldn't want that.  
Newt looked up at her and smirked,"If only I could faint so easily,"

Tara legitimately had no idea what was going on in his mind.  
"Jerry, you should go have fun with the boys." she said, he nodded and went over to Minho and Newt, leaving Tara in her own room to overthink things. She slumped onto the bed, her hands outstretched, staring at the ceiling.  
How much longer could she live like this? In this, horrible Maze, with practically no purpose. And what about Newt? Every time she saw him she wanted to hug him and run her hands through his blonde hair and stare into his eyes and-  
 _Shut up Brain.  
Well, you are hopelessly in love with him. _Her brain told her.  
 _It's not. . . hopeless._ She decided.  
 _You're too rude to him, now if you were charming, then maybe he'd love you._

 _Get out of my head._

Her brain refused to get out of her head. Inconsiderate brain.

She picked out a black tank top, since it was stifling outside, and took a near transparent, white cardigan which went down to her thighs to wear over it, since she didn't want the guys to be goggling her. She took a pair of jean shorts and took them with her to the showers where she had a long hot shower, using the soap WICKED had sent to scrub herself. Tara ran back to her room and checked her watch. Only five minutes left! She didn't have time to brush her hair, so she put on her black combat boots and rushed over to the Box, where the bonfire was being held. All of the boys were there, the bonfire hadn't been lit yet. Tara was just in time when Alby rung a huge bell, signaling the start of the party. She caught sight of Minho, Newt and Jerry to sit next to them, everyone was either standing or sitting in a huge circle around the pile of wood.  
Alby walked closer to it, with a torch blazing in his hands.  
"Today, we join to celebrate, the arrival of the Greenbean, Jerry!" he yelled.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Jerry muttered.  
"Everyone has to go through it," Tara informed, since Newt and Minho didn't understand the pain.  
The Gladers cheered as the bonfire lit up and some people went to greet Jerry while others joked with their friends.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Is that soon enough? I mean, I had something really good in mind for this chapter, but it would have crossed my personal word limit, which, if you haven't noticed, is 1000 to 1300 words per chapter. Yeah, I like to keep thing organised.

So, the song that was played is; Starving - Hailee Steinfeld ft. Grey, Zedd.

It's awesome. For me at least.

Oh my God, just looking at those lovely reviews makes me so happy and keeps me going. The next chapter might come after a few days, as usual.

So, about the clothes, you might not like it but it's sort of my type and I also had to keep it within WICKED standards, know what I mean? Like, I wanted it to be pretty, but not girly, I wanted it to be scruffy, but not ugly. And that takes hardwork. I also wanted to stick to the book for most of this story, and you probably realized that I have but I really liked the idea of a bonfire so I incorporated it, and well. . . I kind of twisted it to be Tara's idea and all. So, Jerry is short for Jeremy, just so you know, and he is not in the books or movies, I totally made him up, just like Alec and George. Now I know that George is in The Fever Code, but when I wrote about that, I hadn't read The Fever Code, so please forgive me and ignore my mistakes.

I would like to thank all of you again for reading my story and all those great reviews that keep me going.

Have fun!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **— Chapter 32 —**

* * *

 **Newt**

"Who's that?" Jerry asked.  
"Which one?" Newt inquired.  
"The kid with the nice eyebrows,"

A smile tugged on Newt's lips, he had been engrossed in staring at Tara and thinking of his hopeless love. She looked beautiful, as always, and was drinking the yellow thing Frypan had stirred up, along with Minho and Alby who were making stupid jokes. He just hoped Minho's tongue wouldn't slip as he lightened the place with his sarcasm. Her laugh echoed through the grounds, a sound that made his heart go ka-jump.  
"Oh that, that's Gally."  
"Hmm. . . I remember Tara saying something about him," Jerry said, lost in thought.  
"Did she possibly say, 'Stay away from him, he's bad news'?"

"Oh yeah!" he snapped his fingers, "That's what she said!"

Jerry had warmed up to Newt a lot, he felt bad for the kid.  
"Speaking of Tara. . ." Jerry glanced at Newt, "You seem to care about her a lot."  
"What? No. I mean. . . yes, but not in. . . _that way_ ," Newt sputtered, utterly at a loss for words. He wasn't going to tell Jerry how much he L-O-V-E-D Tara. Nuh uh.

Jerry looked down at the floor, it was obvious he didn't believe Newt.  
"I don't mean to intrude but. . . if you _do_ like her, shouldn't you tell her?" he prodded.  
Newt stared at the boy in awe, he was either extremely good at reading people, or Newt was just absolutely predictable.  
"That's what everyone tells me," he said, giving up.  
He looked back at Tara's direction, she was smiling at Minho and Gally, who were fighting about who had nicer eyebrows. She turned to look at him and smiled wider, a soft type of smile, the sort that doesn't exactly reach your eyes but gives a wistful expression. Her delicate head turned sideways as she glanced at the two boys with an amused expression, she turned her head back towards Newt and walked over.  
"Hey," she said when she reached them.  
"Hi," Newt greeted back.  
"I should go," Jerry blurted.  
"What? It's your party, don't you want to enjoy it?" Tara asked as she sat down beside Newt.  
"I really. . . need to go to the pee-pots," he decided.  
"Oh, okay then."  
Tara watched Jerry as he ran away, then turned to look at Newt.  
"So, how are you enjoying the bonfire?" she asked him.  
He took a moment to digest her words as he was too lost in staring.  
"Oh, yeah, it's great, what's up with Minho and Gally by the way?" he inquired, just to change the subject.  
" _Them?_ They're out of their minds," she made a cuckoo gesture, "it's the drink, they had too much of it."  
"Well, let's just hope that Minho doesn't get caught in the 'fight circle' or whatever," Newt said, putting the words, 'fight circle' in air quotes.  
"I'll agree with you on that," she said, raising her eyebrows.  
Newt caught a shadow of movement behind Tara, he looked over her and saw Minho.  
 _Oh no, what does he want?_  
He was making kissing faces and hearts with his hands from the back, then when he caught Newt's gaze his expression hardened. He mouthed, 'tell her, or I will', Newt originally thought he mouthed, 'fell girl, or I kill,' and was absolutely horrified, then the smarter part of his brain showed him the obvious.  
"Tara, do any boys seem appealing to you here?" he blurted out.  
Tara looked incredulous.  
 _Shuck it. What the shuck was I thinking? Shuck you, Life. Shuck you, Newt. Shuck me, shuck my life. Shuck my bloody maggot filled brain._  
"Well, there is one guy. . ." Tara said slowly.  
Newt instantly felt like he was drowning. The air was sucked out of his lungs. Surely if Tara liked him, she would tell him before, she wouldn't wait three shucking months. She wasn't so patient. Newt tried to channel his anger as he clenched his fists, his fingers digging into his palms.  
"Well, who is this bloody shank then?" he said, gritting his teeth.  
"Newt. . ."  
" You can tell me, right? Right?" he questioned, surprised at how loud his voice was. He forced himself to calm down, to breathe.  
"Newt, it's-it's" she bit her lip.  
"Go on."  
"It's you."

A wave of realisation, relief and shock washed over him. The anger that was in him a minute ago was gone, he stared at Tara, sensing that his jaw hung open. But those lasted for a split second, he knew he had to be the one to take action. He took her arm, she was looking away in shame, probably thinking Newt would never talk to her again. With his finger, he tilted his head towards hers and pressed his lips to hers.

It was just like he'd imagined, except one thousand times better.

At first her body was tense, and Newt's body had a thousand fireworks going off in it. Really loudly. Tara soon relaxed and pressed harder against his lips. Newt felt like he was being brought to life again. He hadn't felt so happy since he was sent to the retched Glade. His heart was beating as fast as a cheetah and sounded like a lightning bolt. He had never been so alive.

* * *

 **Tara**

She only had time to think, _oh my God, he's going to kiss me,_ before he pressed his warm lips against hers.  
Her muscles tensed in a completely unfamiliar situation, but it all seeped away as her body relaxed. An entirely new flower bloomed inside her, one that was rich and beautiful, fresh and long-lasting. Nothing mattered, not the Maze, not the Gladers, not the Grievers, the Creators, nothing. Only Newt mattered, Newt and her, her and Newt.  
Her hands flew up to his head and she ran them through his tousled blonde hair, just as she wished to ever since she saw him. She pressed her lips against his and felt his hand on her waist. She could sense him smile against her lips.  
It felt like forever before they pulled away. Tara's arms wrapped around his neck, and his on her waist. Her eyes flicked up to his chocolate brown ones, both were breathing heavily. He smelled like dirt and leaves and sunshine, not that sunshine had a smell, but if it did. . .  
He leaned in to kiss her again when she heard someone sniffle behind them.  
Tara instantly raised her head to see who was there.  
Minho.  
Newt looked back and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, it's just- watching you guys grow to love each other and now. . ." Minho blew his nose, "go on, kiss, I was just watching, I never thought I'd live to see this day, the day my best friend falls in love."  
"Shut up Minho, give us some privacy." Tara snapped, though a smile was playing on her lips.  
"You're in the middle of the Glade for God's sake, go to your room if you're going to make out," he shot back, all those 'tears' in his eyes gone.  
"We're not-" Tara started.  
"Oh yeah, we are _so_ making out, come _on_ Minho, will you not embarrass my girlfriend on our first date." Newt joked.  
Tara was shocked, she needed some time to process all the information. She was definitely enjoying he time with Newt but. . . girlfriend? It was all too fast. She bit her lip and disentangled herself from Newt.  
"I just need to go to my room, I'll catch you later." she said before running off, she felt Newt's surprised stare on her.  
As soon as she reached her room she shut the door, took her iPod and slumped onto the bed, playing a song named, 'A thousand years-Kristina Perri' and stared at the ceiling, a whole new set of feeling blooming inside her.

* * *

 **— Author's Notes —**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*squeals / screams / kicks holes in wall / bangs head in table / trips / faints / dies*

Sorry, I'm sorry but aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Sorry again, I just can't, Oh My God, are they? Did they? I can't believe I wrote that. It's sooooooooo cute. 32 chapters! 32 chapters damn, I've been keeping you waiting for so long.

Well, now you got what you wished for, and by the way, I updated fast. It's all those beautiful reviews really. Now, about Jerry's character, he was really shy at first but he's more understanding and rational. Oh, and about Gally's eyebrows, I just had to add those, I don't know why but I love them.

I shall be waiting for your crazy reactions to this kiss.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MY OTP! NARA! NARA! NARA!

I'm stomping so bad my neighbour is complaining.

Okay, I want to know you're reactions!

THEY KISSED!

NARA!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **— Chapter 33 —**

* * *

 **WICKED**

"THEY KISSED! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Piper yelled, she had been unusually enthusiastic about Newt and Tara.

"Now now, Piper, calm down, we were expecting this," Janson said, though a smile spread on his lips, even though it was an evil _my plan has worked_ smile, it was a start.

As usual, Piper just waved his words away as though they were nothing but annoying flies.

"In the wise words of our ancestors; I ship it!" she squealed.

"Alright, this is getting out of hand, WHAT'S SHIPPING?" Janson questioned, he always hated it when he didn't know something.

All the younger scientists passed knowing glances at each other and chuckled inwardly.

"You see, when a fan wants two characters to love each other very very much-" Finnick started, explaining the fact as though he was talking to a five year old.

"You know what? I don't want to know, now get back to work all of you, we need to study their reactions."

The scientists groaned sarcastically and did as they were told, the day was definitely exciting for them.

* * *

 **Newt**

"Well there, you did it," Minho glowered.

"I didn't know, I didn't expect-" Newt started.

"Didn't expect what? For her to want to go slow? Seriously Newt, you couldn't really expect her to run to you, besides you were the one who kissed her," he glanced at his friend's regretful look and then softened, ''she likes you, she'll get over it soon." Minho squeezed Newt's shoulder.

"Hopefully," Newt muttered.

He stared into the distance as he thought about Tara. How could he be so stupid? Kissing her was one thing, she had kissed him back, but, obviously she hadn't been expecting a relationship? Had she? Girls are so unpredictable.

"Dude, it's getting late, aren't you going to-" Minho was cut off.

"Sleep? Oh I'll go to my bed, but I don't know if I can sleep." he shook his head.

That was his life, get something great, and it all falls down. It was like a scorpion, with a barbed sting on the end. Tara was probably never going to speak to him again. Not that there would be anything to say. Awkward conversations.

His shuck brain presented him with scenarios of what might have happened when he met her next.

" _Hi,"_

 _*Tara does not look at him,*_

" _How are you?"_

 _*Tara's face hardens and she ignores him,"_

He tried to block the images out of his mind.

 _SHUT UP BRAIN!_

He succeeded, though his regret was everlasting. His room was next to Tara's, and he even considered knocking on her door, but if she wasn't ready, he wasn't going to bother her.

His heart was still beating fast from the kiss. Oh the kiss, everything could have been alright if he hadn't messed it all up, it was all his fault.

* * *

 **Tara**

She fell asleep with her headphones on.

Tara woke up in the morning with a music blaring in her ears, and for the record, WICKED wasn't the best at choosing songs.

 _Is it too late now to say sorry, oh oh oh?_

She felt like barfing, the song seemed surprisingly suitable for her situation, the singer's voice was also extremely high-pitched. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

Tara stripped the headphones off her ears and turned off the iPod, the tingling sensation of Newt's lips still lingered on hers. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Of course, she loved Newt, but it was all so surprising. And she remembered what she had told herself, she couldn't let love distract her, her sole purpose was to get out. Break out from the cage they were condemned in. Love would only side-track her. Or could it make her stronger?

Her white cardigan lay on her bed, her black tank top making her pale skin seem ghostly in the early morning light.

She checked her watch; she had woken up fifteen minutes early. And she didn't feel like going to sleep again.

A sudden sound snapped her from her daze.

"Oh come on, I'm opening the door," someone whisper-yelled, and whisper-yelling only fell into Mino's category of capability, so. . .

"Don't you dare-" someone else whispered, but it was already too late, the door swung open and the thump of someone running in the corridor broke the eerie silence of the morning.

The blood was had been sucked out of Newt's face, he stared at Tara, his lips parted in surprise. She noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes, she had no idea what she was going to do, but it seemed like her body knew.

She stood up and walked to the door, Newt kept his eyes on hers, burning with expectation. Tara should have comforted him, but instead, she said, "I need to change," and shut the door in his face.

 _What did I just do?_

She turned her back against the door and slumped down to the floor, burying her head into her hands.

* * *

 **Newt**

They would never be able to look at each other in the eye again. What had he been thinking? Nothing would be the same between them, she probably wouldn't even speak to him. He was surprised she even said, "I need to change," before slamming the door. But he was glad, just to hear her voice again, to see her, to be able to look at her. Next time, she would be stronger, as she usually did after something happened, she would become stronger, and if she ever caught him staring she would slap him. Not that he minded her hand on his face, but. . . she would hate him. She hadn't loved him before, but at least they were great friends, now even that was lost. And it was his fault, with a sudden jolt, a phrase came rushing into his head.

 _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._

 _It's my fault, my own grievous fault._

He didn't know where it came from, but it did, and it was the horrible truth. He turned his back against Tara's door and slumped down to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

 **— Author's Notes —**

Hehe. I'm evil. Look, they can't go way too fast okay? And of course there'll be misunderstandings, besides, I gave you guys a kiss to work with, you can't have everything. Have you noticed how fast I've been updating? Yes, you have, and you love it. Well, it's not because I'm free, because I am not, I have like, two assessments tomorrow, and I'm doing this, during my lunch times and sometimes in between classes when I'm finished with everything, though I'd never do it if I had to do class work. Don't worry, I shall get an A (hopefully) as I always do, because I have been preparing since two weeks before.

Anyway, you guys probably got the line from 'Sorry by Justin Bieber' no offense if you like him, but I don't, okay? Just my opinion. Then the _mea culpa, mea maxima culpa; it's my fault, my own grievous fault,_ is latin, and I got it from The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, did I mention that it's MIND BLOWING? I did, didn't I?

The other thing, EVEN WICKED SHIPS IT! I know right, I named the scientist Piper, after Piper Mclean from The Heroes of Olympus by Uncle Rick, or Rick Riordan, because she's the daughter of the Greek goddess of love; Aphrodite, and I named Finnick after Finnick Odair, from The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I love it when Janson's all confused and stuff.

Now enjoy crying about Tara and Newt's situation.

*cackles evilly*


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 34—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She didn't speak to Newt that day.

Not like she had the chance to. After moving away from her door, she got changed and ran off to the Maze with Minho. Surprisingly, Minho was near silent throughout the day. Not completely silent, nearly silent, there's a difference. But she respected the fact that he was giving her some space. She thought back to her reaction to Newt's sudden appearance, she was probably out of her mind, but she shrugged it off. As usual, it made her stronger, and made things easier for her. But what about Newt?

By the time she had arrived from the Maze, taken a shower and eaten dinner it was seven o'clock. Tara bounced onto her bed and took her book, Harry was finally with Ginny, and then he has to run off. Why was love so complicated? The last book of the series; 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows' was almost finished, all she needed was one more day. And of course, tomorrow the box was arriving, she hoped it would bring a new set of books.

Tara took her iPod and chose a song, avoiding the name, 'Justin Bieber', the singer tended to have the worst songs, also a very high voice. She had no idea whether the singer was a he or a she.

She picked a song that said, 'Something_just_like_this_-_The_Chainsmokers'.

 _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon this list_

 _She said, "Where'd you wanna go?"_

" _How much you wanna risk?"_

" _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts,"_

" _Some superhero, some fairytail bliss,"_

" _Just something I can turn to,"_

" _Somebody I can kiss."_

She ripped off the headphones and turned the iPod off, realizing that her eyes were wet with tears. Angrily, she wiped them with her sleeves, her thoughts wandered off to Newt. Why on Earth was she avoiding him?

She knew.

Because she didn't want to be distracted by-by what? By love? She didn't even know if Newt 'loved' her. For all she knew, they just 'liked' each other.

What was she going to do?

She gazed at the ceiling, her jaw clenched. She was angry, not sad, not confused, angry. At WICKED, at the world, at herself for doing this. What good was it to live when death is so much better? But she had to live, to get out. Besides, she wasn't going to die without bashing a few scientists' heads in.

Tara turned and thrashed. The night wasn't going to favour her in anyway.

* * *

One week. One week had passed since she had kissed him. And they didn't even talk. Not one bit. Sometimes they caught each other's eye but hurriedly looked away. The new book series that WICKED sent her was AWESOME. It was mind boggling. MIND BOGGLING. She felt like banging her head on the wall at times. It was called, 'The Mortal Instruments' and she was already on the third book. It was so sad, yet so amazing, how the characters' love made them stronger. Could it make her stronger?

 _No, don't let it distract you._ Tara thought.

She was eating dinner with Jerry, Minho sat with Newt sometimes, and sometimes with her. She didn't blame him, they were both his friends and now one wouldn't even look at the other.

"So, you nervous about getting your job?" she asked Jerry, he was being chosen tomorrow. Jeff said that he showed much potential for being a med-jack, Tara hoped he got that job.

Jerry just shrugged, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance, he nibbled the corner of his sandwich.

"Oh come _on_ , it's not that bad," she said, to cheer him up, but honestly, she had no idea what it was like since she didn't have to do it.

"How was yours?" Jerry inquired.

 _There it goes._

"Well," Tara started, "I didn't really go through it."

"Did Newt skip it for you or something?" Jerry picked at his food.

Tara shot him an unsteady glare.

"No, why would you think that?" her voice was stiff.

"Oh it's just, he seems to care about you a lot, besides, everyone here knows that you two. . ." his hollow cheeks went red.

"It wasn't. . . serious, besides, I do my own things myself, I was a great Runner from the start, that's why I didn't need to go through whatever they do," she confirmed, a jagged end to her voice.

Apparently everyone in the Glade knew about their kiss. Ah, the problems in kissing in the middle of the Glade. But Tara made sure no one bothered her about it. Glaring daggers at every shank who decided to stare at her for too long.

"What're you looking at, shuck face?" she'd snap.

Jerry looked at her with thoughtful eyes, then finally bit into his sandwich.

Tara sighed, she couldn't stay mad at the poor kid. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you apologising?" he questioned, still not raising his eyes to hers.

"For acting angry and stuff."

"There was no reason to apologise." he smiled

He finished his sandwich and got up to put it away. Tara realised, with a jolt, that she had apologised, in the months that she had spent in the Glade, this was the first time she had said sorry to someone. Her stubbornness had no boundaries.

* * *

 **Newt**

"Stop staring at her and just talk it through," Minho snapped.

According to him, Newt had been staring at Tara even more than before, 'with a sadness behind your eyes' he would say. Well, what could he do, she wouldn't even glance at him. He finally understood why people said 'heartbroken', his heart felt like it had been broken into pointed shards and was attacking his mental stability. Nights had gone and he hadn't go a bit of sleep.

"I can't talk to her, she'll just. . . slap me," Newt decided.

"That's the stupidest excuse, ever."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Newt, stop being a coward."

"Minho, no, just no," he finally said, tearing his gaze away from Tara.

Minho glared at him angrily, then his expression softened.

"If you say so." he muttered, walking away with his plate of food.

And Newt was left alone with an uneaten sandwich sitting in front of him, his mind swimming.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Sorry for the delay, anyway, what do you think?

Too sad? Keeping you waiting? Oh the lovey dovey stuff, yes, I would also love to get to that, but. . .

I'm evil and I want to keep you waiting. Ha ha.

Yes, Tara is avoiding him and Newt is internally dying, Tara also wants to be with him, but she's stubborn, and focused. She's badass. Don't blame me. I thought you liked her personality. Anyway, I honestly am not too sure about her personality, like, do you guys like it? Because, as I've told you guys before, I incorporated most of myself into her. I'm not bragging. I'm just telling the truth. And oh yes, the books. So, I can usually finish a three hundred to five hundred page book in one to two days, that's why she reads so fast. Because, that's how fast I read.

I have a gazillion assessments. Baaaaaahhhhhhh. But I still love writing these, and of course, there's you sweethearts. Have fun reading.

Bye.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 35—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Another week swam by. Two weeks since she kissed Newt.

Shuck it, why was she relating time with that kiss?

 _Get. It. Out. Of. Your. Head._

She tried, oh she tried to get him out of her head. To ignore him. And the outcome was- her lips still tingled when they crossed paths. Two weeks of running in the Maze and finding nothing. Just nothing. It was so frustrating. But she couldn't give up, she had to stay strong. At least that would give her an excuse for avoiding Newt.

She barely got time to read the books, running, writing, eating, not being able to sleep. That was her routine. Tara read for about half an hour each night before she lied down and closed her eyes. But of course, she couldn't sleep. She wondered how much longer she could go like that, yesterday Minho had found her asleep in near his section of the Maze. Tara couldn't help it, she hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep in the past fortnight.

She just put down her book. Her thoughts and doubts bugging her.

Bugging. Newt always said that word.

 _Get. Him. Out. Of. Your. Head._

It was _so_ annoying, she could only think about him. Him, and him only. She could not stop. Just couldn't. It wasn't working. But she had to make it work, she's glare daggers at herself until she made it work. Well, glaring at the boys always worked, or kicking them.

Jerry had been chosen as a med-jack, and he was doing a seriously good job at it. It was seven thirty, half an hour before everyone resorted to bed in the Glade. She decided to go and check on him.

Tara shrugged on the navy blue hoodie WICKED had sent, and jogged towards the infirmary.

"Hey Jerry," she said, when she stepped in, he was helping someone, his back blocking her view of the person.

She caught Jeff and Clint look at her unsteadily as she walked around to see who it was.

 _Oh no, no no no._

This was the closest she had been to Newt in two weeks, only a few feet away. His eyes were wide open, the chocolate brown a darker shade. Jerry was sweating, pulling at a shard of iron nervously.

Tara's heart leaped up to her throat, his arm was covered in blood, but his eyes were fixed on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of talking to Newt, she turned to face Jeff.

"What did he do this time?" she asked, although she wanted to hug Newt, comfort him, her badass side taking over.

"He got a corroded iron shard stuck inside his arm, it's gone pretty deep, and if we can't take it out fast enough, the infection will spread." Clint answered.

Jeff shot him a _shut up_ look, he definitely didn't want Tara to worry.

"We can do it," he said, though Tara couldn't hear any certainty in his voice.

She snatched the towel from Clint's hands and started wiping off the blood from Newt's arm steadily as Jerry tried to pull out the shard. She sat n the edge of the bed, a tiny bit of exposed skin just above her jeans brushing with his cold skin, she watched as he flinched ever so slightly.

"Tara-" he started, in a voice full of wist, desire, sadness and pain.

"Shut up, I don't care what you're going to say." she responded, holding back tears.

He regarded her with those heart-warming eyes of his, so much hurt behind them.

* * *

 **Newt**

The pain was unbearable. Not his arm, no. Tara. She was killing him, slashing his heart into tiny little pieces and then sticking it with grease, and then slashing it again.

She wouldn't talk to him, let alone look at him. He spent sleepless nights, the flicker of hope he had inside him a week ago now dead. Just like his soul. Her smooth skin brushed his as she wiped the blood from them, staining her fingers with crimson.

Her ebony brown hair was messily tucked inside the neck of her navy blue hoodie, the skin underneath her eyes darker than the pale white of her face. He knew that she had not been sleeping either, Minho told him about how slowly she would run, how dazed she always was, her hands were wobbly when she drew maps. She had even fallen asleep when she was eating lunch in the Maze. The nights he had truly been able to sleep were the nights he had spent with her. Months ago, but they felt like years. Her head would rest on his chest, breathing slowly. Her hair fanned across the pillow, her body fitting perfectly against his.

And now, none of that seemed possible.

Not even near possible.

* * *

 **Minho**

It was _so_ annoying.

Newt staring at Tara all day. And Tara just being Tara. Ignoring his shuck ass.

He was seriously doubting if Tara had any feelings at all, her face was a blank encompassment. She just glared. He'd barely see her smile, let alone laugh. His two best friends, now stretched apart. And he was in the middle, like a pile of klunk.

Newt had gotten himself badly hurt in the afternoon.

He had been helping out the builders extend Homestead, and had an argument with Gally. Everyone did. Then Gally pushed him towards the area where all the rusty and useless parts were kept, and Newt stumbled onto the pile, a shard of iron digging into his arm.

Alby had shoved Gally into the Slammer, but according to the med-jacks, the iron shard had went in pretty deep.

He was going to check on Newt right now.

"How's Newt recovering-" he started saying when he walked in, but then stopped short. Tara was sitting on the edge of Newt's bed, wiping the blood on his arm.

For a split second he thought that everything was fine between them, but then he saw their expressions. And all hope of that happening was washed away. Newt stared at Tara with the same look he always had, and Tara's face was as hard as rock.

What were they going to do?

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Keeping you shanks waiting? Are you waiting anyway? I mean, most of the fanfictions I've read have Newt and the OC together before Chapter 20, and I'm just going on and on and on.

I know right, I'm so evil.

Tara's just bloody killing everyone isn't she. I know she had a fiery soul and a bad bad bad attitude, but, what have I told you? It's sort of like my stupid self and I know a lot of people hate me, but I really just don't give a shit.

I seriously feel so bad for Newt, I mean, he's as precious as a cinnamon roll. He's an angel. But you do realise how hard it is being an author, keeping the tension working to get the story to be interesting. Yes, we have to do a lot of things to our characters, it's harsh. But it's life.

You realised now.

I also spotted a few, "yes, yesssss, just yes" es in the revies. So I suppose you guys are actually liking the distance between Newt and Tara? I don't know really what you guys are so crazy about.

Anyway, I'll quit yapping and post this chapter.

Bye.

Yes, I die.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner trilogy. All characters belong to James Dash er except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 36—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She washed the blood away from her hands. His blood. Her hands. The med-jacks had successfully gotten the iron chip out of Newt's arm, they removed some blood and wrapped the wound. Tara watched the whole time, making sure her expression was hard.

But truly, she didn't know what she wanted to do.

She glanced at the reflection of herself in the mirror, she had one in her own room, but didn't bother to see what she looked like.

Her hair was ruffled and messy, she couldn't remember the last time she had brushed it, dark circles looped around her grey eyes, making them look even more intimidating. No wonder nobody wanted to be near her.

It was late, and the stars twinkled in the sky that she knew was fake. She hated them so much, the Creators, and the way they snatched away her memories when she tried to talk about them. She had even tried to write them down, but she felt like a hand was plucking them away.

Shucking Creators.

She pulled down the sleeves of her hoodie and raised the hood over her head. Moving away from the bath house, she caught a glimpse of a silhouette limping towards Homestead.

 _Newt._

She supposed he was going to bed, so she ignored him and went towards Homestead herself, though keeping a distance.

Tara was sure she had arrived much later than Newt had gone to bed. She was about to turn the doorknob to her room, when she heard whispers.

"I can't buggin do this anymore Minho!" a British accent emerged.

"Well why don't you just shucking talk to her then!" Minho whisper-yelled back.

"I tried, okay? I tried, she just shut me up," Newt' voice broke.

All the while Tara clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, a hot tear trickled down her cheek.

She went back to her room and slumped onto the bed, holding the pillow tight to her cheeks, pouring out.

But she didn't want to cry, yet she was.

She woke up to the bright morning light flooding into her room. Her face was sticky with dried tears. She hadn't really been asleep, her eyes had been wide open the whole time, until she slowly shut them and tried to force herself to sleep. It just stung. So she just got out of bed instead, how would she be successful tonight? It was just like every other. She supposed she had about fifteen more minutes until Minho came, banging on the door.

She remembered how Newt used to reprimand Minho for banging on her door, how he used to gently rub her shoulder to wake her up. How he held her when she had nightmares.

 _If those nightmares bother you again, I'll fight them off with my bloody hands._

The tears threatened to pour out again, but she stood up, making sure her goal was to run in the Maze, and headed to the bath house to wash her face.

When she ran back to Homestead, Minho was banging on her door.

"Oh, there you are," he said, then eyed her from head to toe. "Get ready, and try not to sleep with your dagger in your shoes," he joked.

"I don't sleep with my shucking boots on, Minho," Tara rolled her eyes.

She laced up her combat boots after getting into her gear and tying her hair back, without brushing it.

Minho was waiting by the doors, no Newt. Not that Newt was there for the past two weeks.

Her eyes stung from crying so much the night before, thankfully she had made sure to rub them well with water so that they'd look perfectly normal. She didn't want to _look_ like she had cried. Especially not in front of Minho.

"C'mon," he said, before running into the Maze.

Tara followed behind, her head throbbing from lack of sleep.

They ran for hours before taking a break, Tara's muscles screamed at her to stop. Her brain yearned for sleep.

 _Shuck you sleep._

"Hungry?" Minho asked.

"Nah,"

"You're hungry, sit down here and eat, I'll check the corner." he confirmed.

She leaned against the wall of the Maze, a sandwich in her hand, she couldn't eat it. In the distance she wore she could hear yelling, but her mind was clouded, her eyes drooped and her body went numb. She vaguely remembered someone's arms wrapping around her before she fell asleep.

"- depression pills," she heard someone speaking, she wondered how long she had been asleep.

"We can't let them continue this way!" someone else yelled.

 _Alby._

"There's nothing to do really," Tara recognised the voice as Jeff's.

She opened her eyes and squinted at the room, the midday sun blazing.

She was on a bed in the med-jack hut, Alby was standing beside her, his eyes wide and angry, Jeff was sitting on a chair next Clint, who was standing. Minho had his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance. And Newt. Newt. His head was in his hands, his blonde hair tousled, he looked so. . . broken.

She groaned as she tried to sit up, instantly all eyes went to her. Newt looked up, his face pale.

"What're you all looking at?" she snapped.

Newt looked away, and Clint fumbled with something in his hands, Minho was still gazing in the distance, but Alby just glared at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Looks like your spanking," Alby grunted.

"Spanking? What're you-" Tara started.

"You're buggin' fallin' asleep in the shuck Maze, Tara! A Griever nearly got you, if Minho wasn't with you. . ." Newt yelled, then sunk his head back in his hands.

Everyone looked at Newt with surprise, even Minho snapped out of his daze.

Tara glared at everyone and then untangled herself from the blanket.

"Don't talk to me," she said, before leaving.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Oh mah Gawwwwwddddddd, I can't do this, oh God, like, aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhh, the torture I'm doing to Newt, I can't believe it's me. I don't want to do this to him, but-but. . .

I am legitimately just dying here, I feel so. . . heartbroken for Newt.

I can't believe I'm writing this.

This is not me.

Not me.

Not me.

Nooooooottttt meeeeeeeee.

God, anyway, let's get that Nara ship started, but it looks like it's sinking isn't it, Gosh. Do you guys even want them to get together? You sure seem content with this. I know, I'm a monster, don't tell me. Tara be a shucking rebel.

Anyway, I'm starting a Percy Jackson fanfic if anyone wants to read, I mean, it's so weird, I finished my Japanese assessment today (and no, I do not live in Asia) and I was doodling, and suddenly, a character inspiration came like bloooppppp, and I drew her. I've decided to name her, "Demi" as you must have realised by now, I like short names.

So yah, bye.

Have fun dying.

Like Magnus Chase.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner trilogy. All characters belong to James Dashner except my OC, Tara.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 37—**

* * *

 **Newt**

"Hmph, 'talk to her' they say," he muttered, ignoring the fact that Alby, Minho, Jeff and Clint were all staring at him.

"Okay, we saw how it goes when Newt tries to talk to Tara, we should. . . leave it," Alby shook his head.

"If only Tara wasn't a Runner, she can't do her job like this, and we can't even give her a break because of the punishment _your_ genius brain concocted," Minho glared at Alby.

"She'll get over it." Alby reassured himself.

"Not by the looks of it," Jeff murmured.

"Whatever, I'm going to help Zart," Newt confirmed, his fists were clenched by his sides.

It was so horrible, all these days he had thought that he was the only one who felt hurt. But now he knew, that Tara too was hurt to be away from him. Then why did she pull away? He would never understand her.

His mind flashed back to the time when she first came, her eyes were always calculating, she was so guarded. But she had opened up to him in a few of hours. She and Minho always fought, from the beginning. He'd gaze at her while she laughed. Now he never even saw her smile.

They told him to stop caring for her, to try. And he did try, but he couldn't stop caring, he never could.

He walked over to the familiar Gardens and started pulling out weeds, no one to restrict him, no one to say no.

* * *

 **Tara**

 _I won't talk to him._

She knew she was acting like a five year old, but it was necessary.

 _I can't be distracted. Got. To. Get. Out. Of. Here._

She went back to her room and took her book. It was a pity that she couldn't read it, but when she did, heh, she just dived in.

Her mind was bursting, literally bursting. The book had swallowed her whole. She wanted to cry, to yell, to bang her head on the wall.

" _I used to think that love made me weaker, but it makes me stronger."_

She read the line and snapped the book shut. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Tara got out of her bed, it was nine, everyone would be on bed by now. The door creaked as she opened it, she was wearing a grey tank top and black shorts, though she didn't care what she was wearing. Even before she could restrain herself, she reached out and turned Newt's doorknob.

He was sitting on the bed, his face towards the window. He turned to look at her as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Instantly, his lips parted.

"Tara-" he started, standing up. His face was furrowed, he was obviously confused.

She said nothing, but pulled his collar and crashed her lips to his. Tara had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, his muscles were rigid at first, but then relaxed. He gasped against her lips, his hands flying up to her waist.

It was soft at first, his lips tender, but she pushed him towards the wall and he turned, causing her back to face the wall, they pulled away slowly, but keeping their faces close. Newt resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll never understand you," he whispered.

"Maybe you will," she whispered back, before gently pecking his lips.

Then he went all business again. He pulled away from her and sat on the bed.

"Tara, you haven't been sleeping at night, I-"

"Yeah you idiot, I need to sleep," she confirmed before lying on his bed. The bed sheets smelled like him, like safety.

"Oh I see what you're playing at," he smirked, lying next to her. His chest in front of her head, she had to look up to face him.

His hands were shaking as he ran the back of them across her cheek. Slowly, he extended his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I've missed you," he whispered, digging his nose into her hair.

"Well, I was right next to you," she joked.

Newt chuckled silently and shook his head, then kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything back. She knew he loved her, even after all she'd done to him.

"I need to sleep," she muttered.

"I know," he said, pulling her so close that she could hear the thump of his heartbeat. "Sleep, I'll be right beside you."

She rest her head over his heart, so that she could hear the rhythm as it beat. Tara let his body heat envelope her, wrapping her arms behind his neck, she dozed off. After all these days, she would finally sleep.

Her head was buried in his chest when she woke up. She moved away, and saw that he was awake, his chocolate brown eyes regarding her with so much love.

"Mm, what's the time?" she asked sluggishly, sitting up and stretching.

"Well, you're the one with the watch." he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh right." Tara sometimes forgot that she even slept with her watch on, it had become a part of her body.

 **6:50 AM**

"Oh no, Minho should be banging my door down any moment now," she remarked.

As if on cue, Tara hard a sharp bang on the door next to Newt's room. Her room.

Tara got up- Newt following behind her- and opened the door.

"Well, I didn't realise that was your room," Minho smirked.

"Oh tone down the sass Minho," Newt shot back, emerging from behind Tara.

"I would, if I could, but I can't, so I shan't."

"Shut up you two, I'm getting ready." Tara confirmed, leaving both boys chuckling behind her.

She shut the door of her room behind her, she felt so. . . complete. Like she didn't need anything else. But what happened to her thought of not letting love distract he? The thing is, she didn't feel distracted, she felt a thousand times stronger.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

*squeals*

I'm sorry, I just- AFTER ALL THIS TIME!

#ALWAYS

Sorry, Harry Potter fandom stuff. I really just couldn't stand hurting Newt anymore, I mean, yeah, Tara was hurting as well. But Newt, he's an angel, it's a crime of the highest order in the Clave to hurt an angel. I mean, I can't believe a demon like James Dashner made an angel like Newt.

Sorry Dashner.

Okay, so our ship hasn't sunk after all, besides, it's not shucking Titanic or something. I was having so much fun keeping you guys waiting like this, but, I didn't have fun hurting Newt. Just don't tell the Clave, okay?

Is it too lovey dovey for the start? I really wanted Tara to sleep peacefully in Newt's arms and stuff, but don't worry. It won't get too inappropriate. I myself am not a big fan of way too much romance, so yah.

They're so cute though, they are complete opposites. Like Newt is as precious as a cinnamon roll and Tara is a shucking dagger. She would make an awesome Shadowhunter. Anyway, opposites attract so. . .

I don't get why people always describe hot guys as, 'tall, dark and handsome,' it should be, 'blonde, bloody English, and Newt.' If that makes sense. It probably won't for people who don't like Newt. Oh, I forgot, that species doesn't exist, there's either, 'loves Newt,' or 'doesn't know Newt yet.' I mean, it's impossible not to like Newt.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 38—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She ran like the wind that day. Minho was silently snickering the whole time, she had to stop once to ask him what he thought was so funny, that sobered him up just right. She had the perfect night's sleep, and it had been a long time since she had slept properly. Even slept at all.

It wasn't a surprise when Newt was standing in front of the doors when she ran out. Her dry lips broke into a smile when she caught sight of him.

But his smile was wider.

She ran into his arms as he wrapped them around her, kissing her neck. Luckily, she had her priorities sorted.

"Stop, I need to draw the map," she pulled back.

At least his smile didn't waver, he knew she loved him.

"Yeah, go, I'll be waiting at the Kitchens," he let go of her.

Just before she turned around and started jogging towards the Map Room, he called her, "Tara,"

"Yeah," she spun to look at him.

"I love you,"

Her heart stopped in her chest, she knew he loved her, but hearing the words from his lips, it hit her like a wave. Newt's smile was gone, he was biting his lip, his eyes solemn and thoughtful.

"Me too Newt, me too," she started walking towards the Map Room.

"Nice lines Tara," Minho commented.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

After neatly arranging the maps, Tara rushed out towards the Kitchens, Newt's blonde hair visible in the distance. He was sitting alone at a table, with his back to her.

"I'm hungry," she groaned a she slumped next to him.

"I brought you some casseroles," he put one arm around Tara.

"Thank God, I was _starving,_ " she said before biting into one of the casseroles.

"Hello, you two seem to be getting along just fine," Minho grinned.

Newt opened his mouth to speak but Tara cut in, "Shut up Minho," she snapped.

"Fine, I see you don't want me to intrude, fine, I'll just be third wheeling around you guys," he pretended to wipe a non-existing tear from his cheek.

"This is the part where I say, 'I told you to shut your shuck mouth!'" Tara did an impression of Alby, and the three burst into laughter.

Just like old times, except, better.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I gotta read," she said.

Her soul yearned to finish the book. It was, wait for it, AWESOME.

She was engrossed in the book when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in,"

"Hey," Newt said.

"Hallo!" Minho called.

She stuck her nose up from the book and made a serious face.

"Honestly, can't you two read," she said in a Hermione-accent, she had covered her book with paper and written on the top;' Warning! Do not interrupt while reading, serious injury or death may result.'

"Dude, I'm gonna run for it," Minho slapped Newt's shoulder.

Newt gave Minho that adorable judgemental look and turned to Tara.

"Serious injury or death?" he spread his arms.

"Hmm," Tara put her book down. "I think I'll go with serious injury this time."

And she launched herself towards him, obviously he hadn't been expecting it.

"Sometimes you forget how serious I can get," she smirked.

Newt was too busy laughing on the ground, it was utterly un-second-in-command like, but hey, who was she to judge. Oh yeah, Newt's girlfriend. Skipped that part.

"As usual, I am the epitome of all things awesome, therefore, I didn't forget," Minho raised a cocky eyebrow at Tara and flashed a wicked grin her way.

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word, 'epitome' let alone could use it in a sentence," Tara raised both her eyebrows, arms crossed.

At that, Minho gave a dramatic heave and raised his hand to his chest.

"Such an insulting statement has never been said to me in my relatively short life," he gasped.

"Well, stick with me and it won't be the last," Tara's eyebrows rose a fraction higher.

"Minho, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with Tara," Newt heaved between guffaws.

"What an excellent deduction Newt," Minho responded drily.

"Seriously Newt," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, I was just joking."

"Your prodigious sense of humour awes me," Tara scoffed.

"And this is why we're the ones who joke, and not you," Minho's smirk had returned to his face.

The three of them threw their heads back in laughter just like old times. Just the three of them. Happy. Okay, not really, they weren't entirely 'happily ever after' or whatever, but for the moment, all was well.

Yeah right, all was well. _Like the last line of the Harry Potter book series._ Tara thought.

"Minho, have you been reading my books?" she narrowed her eyes, Minho had been using intricate wordplay the past few days, not to mention the book that was missing from her box.

"Me?" he pointed to himself, "Reading? Ah, sweetheart, you have underestimated my book-hating ability," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Aha! You're fidgeting, I can't believe it Minho! You're reading!" Tara squealed and started jumping up and down like a child.

"No I'm not," Minho stuttered, "and what the heck are you doing?"

"Uh, duh, I'm fangirling, but that doesn't matter, you're reading!" she repeated.

"Fine, whatever, yeah I read one of your books, it's-" but Minho didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Tara squealed again and hugged him tightly.

All the while Newt laughed unmindfully.

"Great friends, you two," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut up, come on, we're talking about this all night." Tara grinned.

"Shuck it, what have I gotten myself into," Minho pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So. . . who's your favourite character?" the girl had pulled him onto the bed and sat beside him, while Newt watched their conversation intently.

Before he could stop himself, Minho blurted out, "Magnus," then realising his outburst, he dug his head into his hands, "shuck my life."

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

I beg your forgiveness.

No, legit, I'm super sorry I haven't been updating for such a long time. I was very busy due to our Term Finals at school, thankfully I got straight A's and I'm happy. But I'm sorry I couldn't make you guys happy.

I started reading The Medoran Chronicles, and trust me when I say this, my sanity has been pushed over the edge. The state of my psychology is no longer stable. At least I can write though. It's been a long week for me, and I hope a few of your reviews can cheer me up. Because I'm in a worse state than Katniss Everdeen was when Peeta was taken by the Capitol. Also, my ability to speak multiple languages isn't helping, I burst into Latin sometimes. Jeez, my life.

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I really can't say when I'll be updating next, but, you know what they say, take what you get.

And bye.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 39—**

* * *

 **Tara**

Internal squealing.

She couldn't believe that Minho was reading her books. Reading at all. His face gave away that he had wanted to keep it a secret, like he could keep a secret from her.

And Newt seemed absolutely flabbergasted.

"You know you love it," Tara teased.

"I-" Minho tried to object.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she started bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Real mature Tara," Minho grumbled.

"Shut up, I'm fangirling."

At that, Newt gave an amused snort and Minho rolled his eyes.

"I've barely finished the first book yet," he argued.

"Uh huh, and you'll keep reading. It's okay. . ." Tara patted him on the back.

"Hey Tara, you're supposed to come to the infirmary," Jerry came, her visits to the Med-jack hut had increased tenfold as she had been subjected to hay fever. But Tara still continued her job as a Runner, and at the current moment, she was so excited about Minho, her allergies had seemed to abandon her.

"Right, uh. . . see you later guys?" she shrugged to the boys.

"Yeah," Newt nodded as Minho's grin returned to his face.

"Ah, here comes our star patient," Jeff said drily when Jerry and Tara entered the infirmary.

Jerry grinned widely at his comment and quickly went to arranging the band aids when he caught Tara's suspicious gaze on him.

"Hmph, funny," she rolled her eyes.

Clint cleared his throat, ending the conversation to make sure Tara didn't start a witty-comeback-competition, he, like all other Gladers, knew not to mess with her.

"Uh. . . let's get you checked Tara," he said.

"Checked, like there's anything wrong with me," she scoffed. Ouch, well, what could she say, she was a grouch.

Clint wisely chose to ignore her statement and guided her to the bed on which Tara slumped and crossed her arms.

Jeff and Clint, who were professional Med-jacks totally ignored Tara's behaviour, but Jerry on the other hand, looked like he was going to explode with laughter.

 _I had no idea I was so hilarious._

"Temperature is still above normal, you'll have to keep taking your medicine," Jeff confirmed.

"Right," Tara pulled the word, "uh. . . when do I have to take the medicine again?" she gave a nervous smile.

Whilst Jerry actually exploded in laughter, Clint and Jeff looked like the universe would implode.

"Are you kidding?" one of the two said.

"You haven't been taking them for the past week?" they continued.

Both rambled on about medical stuff which bored Tara to death, when she couldn't handle it anymore, she stood up and. . .

"SHUT UP!"

She glared at both of them, and Jerry was rolling on the floor, banging it with his fists. He had a very low idea of what is funny and what is not.

"I _have_ been taking my medicine, it's just, Newt's been sorting them out."

"Ohh," Clint and Jeff said in unison.

"Right, just tell him that you still need to take your medicine and he'll sort 'em out for you," Clint said.

"Great, now I'm just going to let myself out," Tara said, which was her way of asking permission to leave.

She walked out of the infirmary, stars dotted the sky.

Wait no, fake stars dotted the fake sky. Her disgust towards WICKED was infinite, especially the fact that she couldn't remember anything when she tried to share them. Horrid. Everyone here deserved so much better, no one deserved to live the way they were.

Even if it was better than living in a pile of klunk. No one really lived in a pile of klunk, and even if someone did, at least they weren't guinea pigs for some stupid lab rats.

Her thoughts floated back to Brenda, her sister, apparently. She wondered what the girl looked like now, if she remembered Tara. What about Thomas? She couldn't keep her promise. She hadn't kept it. No, she couldn't ponder these depressing thoughts, she'd get out of here, of the retched Maze, and find all those who had mattered so much to her. Along with the people who mean so much to her right now.

The stars in her dark night sky.

The stars here were fake, but her stars, their light shined brighter than any star. And they weren't just balls of gas, they were people.

The light in her life.

Newt, Minho, Jerry, Jeff, Clint, Brenda, Thomas. These people kept her strong and steadfast. And she'd do anything to save them.

"Tara! Earth to Tara!" a voice awoke her from her 'nap'. She had to admit, the hay fever was finally kicking on her. After leaving the infirmary, she had gone to her room, telling Newt and Minho that she felt tired and needed a nap. But sleep had engulfed her making her so-called nap much more than a slight rest.

"Whaaaaat?" she slurred, turning her back to the source of the voice.

"You need to eat dinner, and then take your medicine,"

"Come back never," she yawned.

"Don't you mean, 'come back later,'"

"No, I mean, 'come back never,' then I can sleep," she broke off into a yawn, "for-e-e-e-ever,"

She heard the person chuckle and a pair of strong arms gently lift her off the bed.

"If you won't walk, then I suppose I'll have to carry you," the person said, she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Fi-i-i-ine, I'll just," she yawned again, "sleep in your warm arms,"

Tara snuggled against the person's body, his warmth washing over her.

She heard another chuckle as she was being carried off to God knows where, because she definitely didn't care. Or her brain wasn't working enough to make her care.

Before her eyes fully closed again she caught a glimpse of her host, the boy had tousled blond hair. Her lips quirked up in a wary smile.

"Newt," she whispered before her head drooped and sleep drowned her again.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Okay, so I decided to work on this for a while and here you are, a fresh new chapter.

But first-

Aww! They're just soooooooooooo cute together, it's way too adorable, I can't help it. It's legit teddy bear standard adorable-ness, and that isn't even a word. I mean, I know I can't do Percabeth standard cuteness, that's just- WOAH! I could never do that, but I'll do Nara standard cuteness, how do you guys like that?

I'm still overwhelmed by their love. It's so sweet.

Now, down to business.

So, I know I'm going really slow with this story, and that's how I want it to be, if you have any objections just pm me but otherwise, I'd like to know your opinions of whether I should do a sequel of this story or not. Like, from the Maze to the Scorch to. . .

You know what I mean.

So, sequel or not?

Since I'm done asking questions, I'm done doing shit and all that so. . .

I'd really like to thank every single one of you guys, it really makes me happy seeing all those followers and reviews, the highlights of my day really. And thank you, anonymous reader, for reading this fanfiction.

Okay bye, I love you all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 40—**

* * *

 **Tara**

She woke up with a start when cold water splashed on her head.

"What the heck!" she yelled, her hand hitting someone's jaw.

"Oh damn, what in the shucking Maze!" Minho's voice came, somewhat broken.

"Seriously, Minho?" Newt's said from above her, Tara turned her head upwards to see that she was propped against Newt's body, he was about as wet as she was. Judging from the mug in Minho's hand, he was the one who splashed water on them.

"Argh! I was sleeping for God's sake!" Tara crossed her arms.

"Yeah Princess, and you were supposed to wake up, _because_ you have to eat!" Minho replied, apparently just as mad as she was.

"Tara, your temperature is high, you have to eat and then take your medicine," Newt softly whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to eat anything," she grumbled.

"Yes, but unless you want to run again you'll have to take your medicine," he reasoned.

"What do you mean, 'run again'?" Tara inquired.

"Haven't you heard sweetheart?" Minho smirked, "Alby said you'll be staying here until you're better."

Newt gave Minho a shut-your-bloody-hole face and then rubbed Tara's shoulder affectionately.

"Uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh! Nooooo!" Tara groaned.

"Yeah, well, why don't you quit whining and eat?" Minho glared.

"Whatever, fine. But you're still an arrogant, snooty, cocky, presumptuous, pompous, pretentious, puffed up, egoistical, stuck-up, big-headed brute and I hate you," she said the words so quickly that by the end they seemed like a mixture of words.

"You know, I'm pretty all words in that vastly underrated description of me meant the same thing," he shot back.

Tara opened her mouth to protest but Newt cut in before she could say anything, "At the expense of cutting off what I'm sure would be a memorable example of scything wit," he tipped his head towards Tara in mock respect, "let no one say that Tara lacks extensive vocabulary."

Minho and Newt burst out laughing and even Tara couldn't keep a straight face. Oh, the good times.

"Now, we eat," Minho rubbed his hands.

"Course, we eat," Tara scoffed.

Normally, food and sleep were her first priorities, but with the fever going on, she didn't feel like eating anything at all. At least she knew it would come out the way it came anyway.

"Please, oh come on Tara," Newt said. He had been trying to spoon-feed Tara himself, as she didn't feel like she had the strength to lift her spoon. But she sure had the strength to kick the Creators. Who knew where she got so much fire from?

"I swear, if I eat anymore Newt, I'm going to throw up," she pouted.

He stared into her eyes, and then sighed heavily whilst Tara's lips curled up in a smile. The boy rolled his eyes but pulled her into his arms all the same, kissing her on the forehead.

"Come on, let's get you your medicine," he urged.

Tara nodded slightly and tried to stand up, but dizziness took over and she lost her balance. The whole world seemed to be spinning and she would have fallen face-first on the grass if not for the strong arms that wrapped around her waist and straightened her. Tara found herself closing her eyes and trusting whoever was steadying her to guide her to wherever she was supposed to go.

"Tara, you need to swallow," someone said.

She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to see properly. Taking in her surroundings, Tara saw that she was propped against the headrest of her bed and Newt was crouched beside her, a glass of water and tablet in his hands.

"Ugh, not again," she groaned.

"Yes again, you have to get better,"

Resigning herself to swallow the medicine, Tara reluctantly took it from Newt's hand and put it in her mouth, the bitter taste poisoning her tongue, quickly she gulped down the water and sighed.

"Can I sleep now, like, _sleep_ sleep?" she asked.

"Yes Tara, you can _sleep_ sleep now," Newt chuckled.

He reached out and entwined his fingers with her, giving them a little squeeze.

"Sleep well, Tara," he said softly.

"Mm hmm, totally," she replied, already sinking under the covers and yawning.

With that, Newt pulled the covers over the upper half of her body, flicked off the lamp and left.

And Tara instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **WICKED**

"Aww, this is perfect, it's so sweet, I can't even-" Piper rambled on, the past week had her engrossed in ships and OC's and OTP's and all those things that Janson didn't know jack about.

"Piper, can we please stay focused, this is not some stupid story or fanfiction!" Janson angrily argued.

"Yes Rat-I mean Janson, Sir," she stammered, sheepishly smiling at all the other young scientists who were probably trying not to spontaneously combust as they knew exactly what Piper was about to call Janson.

"Sir, what do we do about the fever, how much longer shall we keep it?" Finnick asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmm, let's see about two to three more days," Ratman replied.

It had been his ingenious idea to plant Tara with hay fever to see the other Gladers's reaction, particularly A-5. He thought he was _so_ smart. Of course, the girl was much more difficult, she was very. . . different from the others. Firstly, her spirit- God help them- it was so fiery, especially with the knowledge she held. The scientists were trying- and failing- to keep her from remembering them, she wasn't supposed to know so much, the best they could do was keep her from sharing them. Otherwise, even their elite scientist and Psyches were unable to do anything.

Chancellor Paige, apparently, was worried that when they escaped, which surely they would, Tara would be the one who brought them all to destruction, her anger and pain had all been channelled towards them, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

On the other hand, Janson was convinced that the Chancellor's worries were useless.

And he was convinced he was right.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, that was quick, don't you agree?

Nara is just so. . . so adorable, I can't even-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh.

God help me.

Anyway, did you see what I did there with the "this is not some stupid story or fanfiction!"? I know right, mind blowing. POOF! It's hilarious really, how stupid Ratman is, he can't even tell that he's in a fanfiction. ;)

So, yeah, I know Minho and Tara had a little argument but it was a joking-friendly-two idiots sort of thing, I mean, you have to admit, it _was_ kinda funny. Of course, as the great Rowena Ravenclaw (I'm in Gryffindor) once quoted, "Wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure."

I really do love Tara's scything wit.

I'm going to have to leave you guys right there with the Author's Notes because I have no idea what to type next.

So. . . bye.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

 **NEWSFLASH:**

 **So, I have some IMPORTANT INFORMATION to share and I wrote it here since not everyone reads the Author's Notes, but I mentioned it there before. So, I have opened a Pinterest Board for this story as requested; the name is 'The First Girl: Tara'. Also, I'll be doing some Fanart Competitions based on this story in my Tumblr or Google+ or Instagram accounts, you guys tell me what's best, and I'll give my chosen account here. Okay, I'll have Fanart Competitions every Friday, and then on Saturdays I'll choose which one I like best and pin it to my Pinterest Board. How do you guys like that? Also, I'd prefer to use my Google+ account to do the competitions as it's really public, Tumblr is fine, but my Instagram account is private so. . . but I'll see what I can do, though I need your opinions first. Please reply in the reviews, this is pretty important.**

* * *

 **—Chapter 41—**

* * *

 **Tara**

The blinding light of the sun woke Tara from her slumber.

Judging from the heat and light it was noon; and no one had come to wake her up. She clutched the covers, wrapping them around her body. A glass of water and medicine was on her bedside table, obviously Newt had left it. Who else would?

She reached out a shaky hand and took the things, spotting a small slip of paper. On it, in neat handwriting was a note for her.

 _Tara, eat the medicine when you wake up, if you feel better, meet me at the Gardens, if not, you can stay in bed. I'll send Jerry in every half hour to see if you're awake yet and need anything._

 _Love you, Newt._

Her lips quirked up in a small smile as she read it. Then she took her medicine and got out of bed, deciding that she wanted to see Newt. Tara wore a black hoodie over her white shirt, and then laced up her combat boots.

She got out of her room and walked lazily to the Gardens, where all the Track-hoes were working. Including a blonde head who she instantly recognised as Newt.

"Hey, Tara," Zart said as he passed her.

"Hi Zart," she sniffled.

He looked at her and gave her a nervous smile, and then turned to the direction where Newt was and waved his right arm at him. Newt instantly started jogging up to Tara and she thanked Zart who just went back to his job.

"Feelin' better?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said before sneezing.

Newt tipped his head and raised an eyebrow.

"How is it that I don't believe you?" he grinned.

"Shut up," Tara tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he tried to pull her into his arms but she jokingly pushed him away, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," Newt smirked, before picking her up, bridal style.

"Let me go!" Tara thrashed around, yet she was laughing, and so was Newt.

"Really?" he asked, they were already at her door.

"Yes!" she screamed.

And Newt dropped her onto the bed. Tara rolled her eyes indignantly, "I didn't mean it like _that,_ but never mind," she muttered.

Newt smirked and crossed his arms, and then his expression completely changed. Affection overcame his features as he crouched down and gripped Tara's hand. Words weren't necessary to explain what he wanted to say, his eyes said it all. Tara, on the other hand, was absolutely speechless, and she was also squirming with discomfort.

Yeah, she loved Newt but she was the type of person who expressed her feelings through sarcasm and kicks, but Newt was the complete opposite.

To lighten their sudden heavy moment, Tara poked Newt in the ribs with her free hand and said, "Didn't Jeff say that hay fever is contagious?"

"And you think I'd leave you alone just because of a stupid cold?" he replied.

She scrunched up her face in thought, trying to think of a comeback, "Well, you were prepared for that answer. . ." she muttered, though mostly to herself.

"Yeah right, prepared, I wouldn't leave you alone even if you were a bloody Griever,"

At that, Tara burst out laughing, "You take it way too seriously, I mean, look, if I was a Griever, I wouldn't be me, right?"

Newt tilted his head to the side in thought, and then nodded approvingly, "I was going for the effect," he winked.

"Why don't you stick to not going for the effect?" Tara asked rhetorically.

"Sure thing love," Newt leaned over and kissed her forehead, "now get some sleep."

"But I just woke up!" Tara argued.

"And you look tired to the bone,"

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Get some sleep,"

Grudgingly, Tara resigned herself to take a nap as Newt was still beside her, making sure she was sleeping.

After half an hour, when he was sure she was asleep, he left, and she leaped up from the bed and took her book. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity to read.

"Seriously, Tara?" Newt's voice awoke her.

"Wha-a-a-t?" she yawned.

Blinking a few times, she realised that she had fallen asleep with the book in her hands, Minho was standing in front of her, arms crossed, and Newt was beside her. Since Minho was back, it was obviously evening, and Tara's stomach was rumbling like crazy.

"How're you faring, Princess?" Minho asked.

"Fi-i-ine," Tara yawned again, the two boys chuckled.

"Great friends, you two," she glared.

"At least she hasn't lost her fire," Minho smirked.

"That, my friend, is something I shall never lose," Tara said.

"I don't doubt it," he replied.

"Come on, let's get you some food," Newt said.

"Yes please," she mumbled, since she wanted to eat, Tara assumed that she was getting better.

Though when she stood up, she still needed Newt's help to walk. The three of them walked over to the Kitchens; Frypan had stirred up hot soup for Tara, and after thanking him, she started eating it, while Minho teased her with the chicken steak he was eating.

* * *

 **—Author's Notes—**

Yes, as you can see, I have been putting a lot of effort in the stories these days, making sure you get a chapter every day. Aren't you lucky?

Anyway, this is really great, all those reviews and followers, it's great.

Also, I have 18K views. I can't believe it, 18K! That's just- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YASSSSSSSSSS!

18K!

I love you all!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Quit it Minnie Mouse," Tara snapped at Minho as he teased her. Wait a second, rewind. Did she just call Minho, _Minnie Mouse?_ Good Lord, the fever was working wonders on her, and not in a positive way.

Minho nearly choked on the cherry tomato he had popped into his mouth, " _What did you just call me?"_ he asked in confusion.

"I. . . I called you _Minnie Mouse,_ where did that come from even?" she thought aloud, as clueless as everyone else was.

"Minnie Mouse?" Minho repeated. "Don't tell me this is payback for calling you Princess," he groaned.

Tara couldn't help but smirk; she raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Oh yeah, this is totally payback," she said.

"I should've known," Minho muttered.

"Well, as you reflect on your devious deeds, I'll go read my book." Tara informed, standing up and waving to them. Newt nodded to her and Minho sat there, sulking.

After about thirty minutes, Tara heard a knock on her door. Her ears perked up, she was definitely expecting Newt to be the one knocking on her door, but the rhythm and heaviness of the knock was surely Minho's. She put her book down and opened the door, her brows furrowed.

Her deduction was indeed correct, since Minho was standing at her door, looking surprisingly dishevelled. He wasn't carrying himself with the confidence and pride he usually held.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing's wrong just. . ." Minho trailed off.

"Don't you dare lie in my face Mister," she scowled, then pulled him inside and shut the door. "So what's up."

"Well. . ." he considered, sitting on her bed. "I'm giving up hope," he heaved.

Tara was looking at him expectantly the whole time, but he got her at that last line.

"I beg your pardon, but WHAT?!" she exclaimed, then put her hands on both his shoulders, gripping them tightly. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no?'" he asked, a bit shaken at her outburst.

"By 'no' I mean, no," she repeated. "You're our leader, the Head of the Runners, if you give up, so will everyone else," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I get what you're saying but, what choice do we have, we haven't found anything," he frowned.

"We've progressed, we've found the patterns and stuff," she continued, thinking of the positive changes they'd experienced, but to be honest, there wasn't much.

"Tara, come on, you know we're not winning this battle,"

She hung her head down and removed her hands from Minho's shoulders, then sat down next to him.

"If we give up hope, then the battle is already lost," she told him. "Besides, if you can't see the light, resist the shadows," she said, quoting from a book she had read.

Minho sighed deeply, his muscles relaxed a bit, and then he nodded and looked Tara in the eye.

"You're right," he nodded, "Thanks."

Tara grinned and decided to lighten the air a bit,"Jee, I wonder how hard it was for you to say that."

Minho's lips quirked up in a grin along with her, "You have no idea."

Just then, Newt burst in through the door, beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Minho!" he panted, looking worried, "Come on, it's Jerry,"

"Wait, what?" Minho asked, standing up.

"Just come on, it'll take too long to explain," Newt gestured with his hand to follow him as he ran off.

Tara and Minho glanced at each other before shrugging and running after Newt. It was late afternoon and the sun was giving off a slight orange hue, the air was warm, making Tara's skin buzz. If she hadn't known how fake all this was, she would never have even guessed the truth.

Even with his limp, Newt had managed to be far ahead of Tara and Minho, who, despite being Runners, had to sprint at full speed to catch up to him. Then, Newt slowed to a stop near the Walls, Tara, along with Minho, assumed that Newt was only stopping for a break, because there was no way that _Jerry_ of all Gladers would be near the Walls. The two continued running but then, to their surprise, spotted a bloody figure leaning on the Wall, Tara would recognise that bony physique and mousey hair anywhere. She skidded to a halt and gasped, lifting her fist to her mouth.

"What happened?" she whimpered, fighting back tears.

"We can't be sure, but we think it's a Griever, Ben found him like this on the East Wing and brought him, I need help carrying him," Newt explained.

Minho's expression was unreadable, though he was shaking badly, but Tara knew exactly what he was thinking.

 _Grievers during daylight? This just got worse._

"Minho, Tara, what's up with you both?" Newt asked, waving his hand in front of them to snap them out of their daze, they realized that they were both staring at each other, with understanding expressions on both their faces.

Sheepishly, they backed away, but glanced at each other warily. Yes, they were best friends, but this, it seemed more like telepathy than just a connection. Shaking it off, they nodded at Newt and Minho carefully picked Jerry up, his clothes stained crimson.

Then Minho took off, jogging at an average speed towards the infirmary. Tara was about to follow him when Newt clutched her arm and pulled her back. She opened her mouth to protest but her cut in.

"So, what was that?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, trying to pull free of his grasp.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you and Minho was staring into each other's eyes like you were planning to murder someone," he said nonchalantly.

As worried as Tara was about Jerry, she couldn't help but laugh at the way Newt casually passed on that comment.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Planning to murder someone? Have a little faith in us Newt, we're your best friends after all," she told him. "Now, I want to go visit Jerry so, if you'd kindly let go of me. . ." she gestured to her arm.

"Oh, uhh, yeah," he smiled nervously, letting go of her.

Tara nodded as a gesture of farewell and jogged towards the Med-jack hut, worry an doubt taking over again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Guess who decided to UPDATE?

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

It's been too long, and yes I know, I know, I haven't updated in MONTHS. The longest ever to be honest, but I was and was not busy. The school terms were DEFINITELY busy, I had time for nothing else but studying, since I'm way to invested in getting good grades. And I was facing serious Writer's Block, but now I' with a LIVELY pLOT! This'll be interesting, I'll tell you that.

Also, every single one of you were so supportive, always reviewing, and new people following, that reminded me that I had an obligation, to keep on writing. And trust me, you'll be impressed.

So, I haven't written in a long time BUT, I've read a lot of new books, so my writing style may have changed _and_ Tara could have changed a bit too.

AND LET ME JUST WARN YOU.

There _will_ be a lot of loops and tangles coming your way.

ENJOY READING THIS!

Bye!


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

 **Minho**

Right, right, Jerry got hurt, Minho was taking him to Homestead. Long story. But let's rewind, how about before Minho went to Tara's room? That seems suitable.

Well, Minho had been worried for a pretty long time. And he was good at hiding it, with those cheeky expressions and sarcastic comments. It was pretty easy honestly, Tara taught him that.

Tara.

They had always gotten along. Yeah, they argued, but they're fights were never real. And they both truly understood each other. He was so happy for her, she had Newt; he was the only one who could tame her. Being her best friend, it was the. . . well, _best_ thing that had ever happened to him.

Newt loved her, and she loved him back.

And he was extremely glad for them.

With that great note, the story will continue.

So, Minho had been worried and stressed for a while. He had spent sleepless nights of tossing and turning in his bed, he had completely given up on sleeping. And the Maze, it brought more and more challenges every day.

The past week though, after Newt and Tara finally calmed the shuck down and got their klunk together, he could breathe a little more calmly. Especially with Tara smiling again.

What he didn't _really_ understand was that why Newt was _always_ against Tara's decisions. Sure, they were dangerous, but hey, where's the thrill in life without a little danger?

Right, back to topic.

In six whole months, all they found were recurring patterns of the Walls changing. How could he _not_ give up? Yes, he knew, he couldn't give up. But after all, he was just like everyone else wasn't he?

It was easy to give up, and yeah, being a Runner was big honour and all that. But who the shuck cares about honour when you're risking your ass every day for no reason? There was no light in all the darkness, but he supposed he would have to do what Tara said, "Resist the shadows."

* * *

The wind whipped against his hair, the blood staining his shirt and arms already clotting. The sun was already sinking; its last rays of blood-orange light peeking from the horizon. Complete darkness would soon take over, and suddenly, with a deafening boom, the Walls closed.

"Just hold on a little longer," he muttered to Jerry, who, although being in a terrible condition, was only unconscious for the current moment.

The mouse-like boy's breathing was light; his chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled. His arms were bloody and so was his abdomen, it was a horrid sight, but Minho had seen worse. The biggest mystery, though, was what Jerry, of all people, was doing near the Walls. Guess they'd just have to find out.

Panting, he burst into the Med-jack hut, where Jeff and Clint were calmly arranging supplies. As Jeff decided to neatly stack the tubes in his hands first, Clint spun around and dropped the rolls of paper towels in his hands, then took a deep breath and ran towards Minho. He seemed to be breathless as his mouth opened in a wide 'o'.

'Wha. . . ?" he questioned eloquently, eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"Found him near the Walls," Minho explained hurriedly. "No time."

Jeff, on the other hand, was already preparing a bed and supplied to treat Jerry. When he had observed and took in all this, only he knows.

"Lie him down over here," Jeff said, then looked at Clint pointedly, gesturing to an unpacked box, while Minho did as he had said, Clint opened the box and started taking out supplies from it.

They started by washing his blood-ridden arms, sewing the gaping holes, rubbing the scratches with medicine, and wrapping his arms. . . the usual stuff. They were halfway through wrapping Jerry's right arm when Tara burst in through the door, breathing heavily.

"What took you so long?" Minho asked, looking over his shoulder to glance at her.

She raised her finger, gesturing for him to give her a moment as she put her free arm on her knee and took a deep breath. Then, she stood up and pursed her lips.

"Got caught up with Newt," she explained simply, waving away the sentence, "But that's not important, how's Jerry holding up?"

"We only started, but he'll be fine, he hasn't gotten stung," Jeff answered, "Surprisingly," he added, shrugging.

Tara nodded, relieved, tying her hair back in a high ponytail, she looked at Minho with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I just don't get it. . . why was _Jerry_ near the Walls?" she pondered.

"I think everyone's asking that question," Minho suggested. It was staggering everyone, or everyone who knew about Jerry's current status. It wasn't a usual occurrence for someone other than a Runner to be stung or even near the Walls. This was quite concerning, and Jerry was sure to face some serious interrogation once he was healed properly. Poor thing.

But as Minho observed Tara, he realized that she actually cared about Jerry, unlike how the others cared about him Sure, he was the youngest among them, but Tara looked at him as though he was a little brother. It made Minho wonder. . . no, it couldn't be. Could they have been related before they came here? They looked nothing alike, but still. . . if those two had some sort of history, maybe they could find out more about themselves and this horrid cage. Though he decided to keep the information to himself for now, Alby could get a little aggressive and suspicious, if he suspected Tara, well. . . let's just say things would get worse than they already were. Which was not something that everyone was looking forward to.

Still, Minho made sure to keep in mind his. . . theory that Tara and Jerry could be siblings, or at least, had some sort of past relationship, and he did not mean that romantically.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I AM CURRENTLY LOVING 'WHY DON'T WE'!

It's an amazing boy-band, wait, ahem, 'Man-band,' but they are just awesome and I LOVE THEIR SONGS.

Anyway, the story is already getting complicated, I told you.

NOW, before you guys start freaking out, TARA DOES NOT LIKE JERRY! Jerry is younger than Tara, and she cares for him like a brother. ALSO, Minho does NOT like Tara, they are BEST FRIENDS! There can be healthy relationships between guys and girls! SO CALM DOWN! Tara and Newt are NOT having priblems. . . yet.

Also, it's pretty late here, well honestly, not that late, only like, 1:16AM, and I've been sleeping at 4:00AM for that past week, but my sleep schedule is too wonky, and I want to get It right, so I'll just post this and. . .

BYEEEE!

HAVE FUN READING THIS!


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

 **Tara**

Yes! Finally.

After waiting for what felt like a _gazillion_ years, Tara could get back to running through the Maze. She was pretty sure everyone else thought she was crazy, being so excited to go run through the oh-so horrifying Maze. Well, in her defence, she _did_ consider herself wholly insane.

She got up exactly fifteen minutes before the Doors would open, plenty of time to get ready, maybe even some time to have a warm shower.

 _Yep, I'll do that._ She thought.

Tara picked out a pair of black, cotton pants that she had requested WICKED provide her with; seriously, running whilst wearing jeans was no joke. To wear with that, she took a simple – and also cotton – white top, choosing to wear an oversized, but comfortable, black hoodie – with white stripes along the sleeves and the words 'WICKED' printed in capital letters on the back – to wear over it.

She grabbed her towel and headed to the bathhouse, refreshing herself with a warm shower.

Two minutes later, she stepped out, wearing her drab clothes and rubbing her wet hair, which now reached her chest. To her surprise, there was someone outside, leaning against a tree.

Not Newt.

Not Minho.

Not Alby.

It was Gally.

Of all the men in the entire Glade, Gally had to be the one standing outside. She figured he was probably waiting to have a shower, and decided to ignore him and get her job done. But, turns out he had other ideas; as she passed him, trying her best to keep a good distance, he reached out and gripped her arm.

"What the shuck?" she hissed, violently jerking her arm back, but his grip was firm.

"Calm down, I'm not evil, you know," he snickered almost inaudibly, letting go of her arm.

 _I have a hard time believing that._ She almost spat out, but, being her civilized self, she didn't.

"I know that," she sputtered quickly, rubbing the area on her arm where he had gripped her. "I, uh, have to go," she added, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Listen, things will be going downhill, stay strong," he voiced in an almost admiring tone to his voice. _Almost._

Before Tara could even process his unusual words, he stepped into the bathhouse without even giving an indication that he had something weirdly philosophical. Tara just stood rooted to the spot, her jaw hung open, the chill of her wet hair making her shiver, or maybe it was more than that.

Gally had said that things would be going downhill, how did her even know? How _could_ he know? Was he some kind of oracle? Or a spy from WICKED? The latter seemed likely, but WICKED didn't need any spies, Tara, of all people, knew that.

What had surprised her most, was how the coldness and hate had cleared from Gally's eyes, replaced with a sense of. . . respect. She felt like, maybe, he just put up a cold front, or. . . gah, she refused to think anymore. All this thinking right in the morning was making her mind spin, not to mention the fact that she was running late to meet Minho. Lacing up her running shoes, she rushed to the front of the West doors, where Minho was impatiently checking his watch, and Newt had her bag packed and ready for the run.

"Ah, she breathes," Minho scoffed drily.

"Yeah, I'd rather not from what just happened," Tara retorted, slightly more roughly than she'd intended.

"What happened?" Newt asked, handing her the bag.

Exactly at that moment, the Doors cracked open with the same ear-splitting boom; Tara looked at Newt and mouthed, 'Later,' before running off behind Minho.

As she ran with Minho, he asked, "So, what happened?"

"An extremely awkward run-in with Gally is what happened," she answered.

Minho looked at her with a quizzical but understanding expression on her face, and continued to run and make notes without saying anything. This, Tara recognized, as the universal sign for; 'Talk later,' besides, they didn't have time to talk about Gally right now.

After about two hours, Minho halted to a stop and sat down by a Wall, taking out his egg sandwich and taking a huge bite into it.

With his mouth stuffed with egg and lettuce and bread, he said, "Talk now."

Tara pursed her lips at his uncultured behaviour, but shrugged it off, since she was quite used to it by now. "Well. . ." she started, then hastily explained what had happened to Minho, who, between huge bites of food, said things like, 'What?', 'Yeah right' and 'That shuckfaced shank', including a couple of colourful descriptions that Tara wisely chose to ignore.

"No way, that's like, crazy, even by Gally's standards," he professed after she wrapped up her explanation.

"I'm telling you, it's what happened," Tara replied.

"I believe you, but it's petty freaky what he said," Minho scowled, "Anyway, more on that later, we better get up and running," he added, standing up and dusting the crumbs off his clothes.

Taking a sip of water, Tara did the same, stretching her arms and legs.

The rest of the run was quite normal, with both Runners stopping every three to four hours for a break, it was astonishing how they could run for hours on end, without needing a break. Sometimes, not even breaking sweat. Although, by 4:00PM, they were panting and their muscles were screaming for them to stop.

"Ugh, one more hour until the Walls close, can't wait," Tara mumbled.

"Come on, we better head back," Minho said, gesturing for her to follow as he spun around and started walking back.

She nodded and got up, jogging up to him, but her ears perked up as she heard a familiar, and much feared sound, the sound of Grievers.

Wide-eyed, Minho and Tara glanced at each other, wide-eyed. They were about to run off when they heard a blood-curdling scream ring through the Glade. Horrified, yet steadfast on rescuing whoever had been the most recent victim of the ruthless Grievers, both spun on their heels, trembling from the terror that had been coursing through their fellow Runner's voice, they sprinted at full-speed. How they managed to not flee, was a complete mystery, but they kept at it, running towards an unknown fate.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Now that was shocking.

Yes, cliffhangers _are_ my specialty, I decided to dread you with these horrifying experiences again. I can't confirm when I'll be updating next, so stay alert, and don't fall of this cliff ;)

Anyway, Gally hasn't been stung yet, so he'll be okay, I guess. I mean, a lot of the other fanfictions I've read portray him as this super-nice guy, who was an AWESOME friend. But I've decided to go for the cold and mysterious platform, because, my logic is, even if a person is stung, they can't _completely_ change, they might become a worse version of their previous self. They won't just flip. So yeah, that's why, in my story, Gally is like this. Also, what he said, it's not something to be regarded lightly. There are some pretty serious things coming up, and also, everything I write, is there for a reason, her clothes, her hair. They all contribute to something that might happen sooner or later. . . so, read thoroughly.

Have fun hanging!

Bye!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

 **Tara**

They followed the sound of the scream, chills running through them as they neared. Crossing their fingers, Minho and Tara turned the last corner and stumbled upon a petrifying image. To their surprise, the Griever was nowhere to be seen, which was even more disorienting, since Grievers' never leave without their prey.

Moaning on the ground was a bloody Runner, a disgusting wound bulging out from his left thigh. He had his right arm stretched towards them, trying to crawl his way out, with the other hand on his thigh.

"H- _help_ ," he croaked.

"Oh God, _Cam_?" Minho asked, voicing the near-unrecognizable Runner.

Tara wasted no time in rushing to the boy and taking out her First Aid kit.

"Minho, hurry up and help me," she scowled, trying her best to wrap a cloth around Cam's wounded thigh.

"Here, let me do that," Minho quickly said, taking the cloth from Tara, since everyone knew she had zero talent in medical health, "You should wipe the blood off his forehead and eyes," he added.

Tara nodded and took a small handkerchief from her bag, poured a bit of water from her bottle on it, and dabbed Cam's forehead lightly.

"You'll be alright," she found herself whispering as she wiped the thick, red blood off his closed eyes.

"Is he unconscious?" Minho asked once he had finished wrapping his wound tightly; Tara could feel Cam shuddering under her fingers.

"I don't know. . ." she started to say, but with a surprising jolt, Cam lifted his head, his eyes wide open.

The boy looked awful, almost ghastly. His eyes were bulging out of his skull, red web-like veins stretching through the whites as the dull green of his pupils brightened. His jet-black hair was matted against his sweaty forehead, drool dripping from his wide-open mouth.

Just as Tara was about to jerk away, he gripped her arm and muttered something inaudible.

"What in Frypan's eggs?!" Tara shrieked, jumping upwards and moving away from him.

His grip had been so strong that there were red marks on Tara's skin, she gaped at Cam's gruesome face; he was now clenching his jaw, his yellowish teeth bared at her while his nostrils flared.

"Cam, what the shuck are you doing?" Minho questioned, quite distressed.

When Cam only growled at Minho, Tara figured that there was something seriously wrong with him. As she backed away towards the wall, she tried to think of what they could do, but his grisly face was quite discerning, especially as it advanced towards her.

"M-Minho, should we tie him up with some vines?" Tara asked nervously as she edged closer to the wall.

Nodding vigorously, Minho took out a knife and ripped through vines; Tara was trembling as Cam crawled nearer to her, she quickly turned her back towards him, which, on her part, wasn't the wisest decision, but she had no choice for the time being. Reaching for a vine on the ivy-strewn wall, Tara quickly took out her dagger from her combat boot. Just as she was about to cut through a vine, she felt a stinging pain on her left calf. Crying out, she saw that Cam had bit her, strong enough to rip her flesh out. He had her cornered against the wall, and apparently, he was also a cannibal.

She gripped an ivy vine, and despite her aching arm, swung up to get away from him. Pain shot through her leg as Cam tried to bite into her leg harder, but her strength was. . . well, stronger, and he let go, growling like an animal. Her black, cotton pants had holes through them where Cam had sunk his teeth in, Tara had her hoodie tied along her waist with the sleeves hanging down.

"Minho, a little help here!" she called as she climbed up the wall at quite sluggish speed, but her body had taken too much strain for the day. When she heard no reply, she instantly panicked on behalf of Minho, but didn't dare turn around to look, since she already couldn't use her left leg and didn't want to risk falling down.

"Minho!" she yelled again, her voice strained, again, when she didn't hear anything, she stopped and turned to look back, which was her undoing.

The dagger between her fingers in her right hand dug into her palm, at which she let go in pain as the weapon clattered to the ground below. Her footing slipped and she started falling to the ground, only one hand holding a vine, which burned as she slid down, but she gripped it with all her strength and heaved with relief. But that relief didn't last for long, as she felt a strong tug on her hoodie sleeve and groaned as she fell to the ground with a thump.

Her head throbbed painfully as the whole world seemed to spin. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her dagger lying an arm's length away from her. Reaching out – which was quite painful despite how easy it was – she grabbed the dagger and tried to push herself up.

Unsuccessful in that attempt, she rolled on her elbow and stood up warily, her head was still throbbing but the spinning had stopped. She leaned on the wall with one arm as her vision cleared. She looked around, searching for Minho, as she saw a bulky figure with an arm full of ivy vines backing away from Cam, the same as she had done.

Summoning the last of her strength, she pushed herself off the wall and lunged at Cam, forcing him down and hoping that Minho would come and tie him up. Though unfortunately, Cam was much stronger than she had anticipated. He gripped her wrist and flipped over, now on top of her. Drool hung down from his mouth and onto her cheek as she pushed back her lunch which threatened to come back out of her mouth. From her peripheral vision, she could see that Minho was about to grip Cam from the back, but with one strong elbow in Minho's gut, Cam set him sprawling on the floor. She could practically _hear_ the bone that had cracked in his ribs.

Terrified, Tara slashed wildly, using the tiny bit of strength that remained in her. With one last urge, she jerked her left hand towards him, aiming for a punch, but she had completely forgotten about the dagger there. The sharp weapon sunk into Cam's head, digging through his skull. With a gasp, his eyes widened as he breathed his last, and fell beside Tara.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I

AM

SPEECHLESS

And not in a good way.

How. . . how did that just happen? That was terrifying, and gruesome. To think that I wrote it, I'm horrified. This chapter was just grisly. Almost James Dashner level grisly. I mean, Tara killed someone. She _killed_ him. Oh this will haunt her. This is just. . . I'm terrified of myself right now.

That was NOT a good and fun chapter. I HOPE THERE AREN'T ANY UNDER 12 YEAR OLDS READING THIS!

I'll quit voicing my fears and concerns and leave you at that, hopefully shaken.

Bye. . .


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

 **Tara**

No.

Nope.

Nein.

Nyet.

That did not happen.

NO! It. Did. NOT. Happen.

She didn't kill Cam.

But she did, she killed him, accident or not, _she_ was the one who dug that blade through his skull. _She_ was the one who watched as the light left his eyes, the one who was there when he crumpled down beside her.

The picture of his face was scratched on the back of her mind. His jet-black black hair, matted onto his bloodied forehead. His dull green eyes, singed with red. She never knew Cam well, but he was a Glader, a Runner. And his life had meant something. He didn't deserve to die.

And definitely not by her hands.

Guilt consumed her, sucking her into its dark abyss. She was suffocating from the pain, her eyes were stinging as she felt the tears well. She couldn't see anything, just Cam's face as he breathed his last. She sat on her knees and sunk her bloody head into her possibly more bloody hands, weeping uncontrollably. She had killed. She was the cause of someone's death.

"Tara!"

The voice echoed around her, but she felt as though it was far away, wrapped in mist.

"Tara!"

This time she felt a grip on her shoulder as it shook her body. But she was too numb to feel anything. It wasn't the loss of Cam that hurt her this way, but the guilt of being the one to kill him. She wouldn't be able to live with it, slowly, she knew it would drive her mad.

She felt someone tug at her hair as she cried out in considerable anger, who dared to pull her hair?

The dim orange light of the sun as it neared sundown stung her eyes as her head was stung back.

"Tara, we have to go!" the voice repeated with a panicked and urgent tone.

She put a hand on her temple, which – surprise, surprise – was also bloody. Trying to clear her mind, she turned dizzily and looked at the figure leaning weakly on the wall.

"Minho!" she cried in recognition.

"Yeah, Minho. There won't be a Minho anymore if we don't start leaving. There's barely fifteen minutes before the Walls start closing, and we're not too close to any of the Doors!" Minho said, all but yelling.

"But –" Tara started to protest.

"I know Tara, but we can't carry him, given our current conditions, we have to go," he said, understanding and apology lining his eyes.

Tara looked back at Cam, his body in a crumpled heap on the ground. She had killed him, the least she could do was give him a proper burial, so that he could finally rest.

"Minho, go," she said softly, knowing exactly what to do.

"I'm not leaving you here!" he reasoned.

"You have to. Go," she repeated, more purpose and command in her voice.

"No way!" Minho scowled.

"I'll be right behind you," she said, crouching down and picking up Cam on her back, despite how her muscles whined.

When she glanced at Minho, he was still staring at her incredulously.

"Run Minho!" she yelled, holding nothing back this time.

Her arms were scratched and scarred, her forehead was cut, her left calf was bitten and she was pretty sure she had a huge lump – if not a concussion – on the back of her head and her right ankle was either dislocated or fractured. Through all this, she summoned her strength, for the last time that day, and ran. She couldn't sprint like she normally did, oh no, her speed had been horribly decreased, but she ran as fast as she could – at the moment.

She heard Minho's exasperated sigh as he followed behind her, then his wheezes and pants as he caught up.

"My –" he tried to croak out, but wheezed, and pointed to his ribcage. Then mouthed, 'broken.'

Tara could do nothing but give him an apologetic nod and encourage him to run further. It wasn't as though she wasn't suffering as well.

The fifteen minutes that they ran crawled by, feeling like years. Even with Minho at her side, Tara had tears pouring down her cheeks, the demon of guilt running after her, wrapping its long claws around her neck –

Suddenly, with the same thundering crash they heard every damned day, the Doors began to close.

Snapping out of her guilt-consumed trance, Tara glanced at Minho with shock and apprehension.

God, he looked terrible. His usually perfect hair was plastered against his ego-filled head, a cut ran from the bottom of his left eye, down to his cheek, his arms were almost as scratched as Tara's, and his steps were staggering as he coughed and wheezed in pain. How he managed to keep up with her, she could only wonder.

But then again, she was no less hurt than him.

"Leave him," Minho sputtered out.

"No," she panted, charging forward.

At that moment, they turned a corner and two openings presented themselves before Minho and Tara.

"Take," Minho coughed, "Right."

"No, left," Tara croaked, with absolute certainty in her voice, though honestly, she was quite uncertain.

Minho shook his head, "Right."

Tara, who wouldn't give up her pride, which she doubted Minho would do either, ran towards the opening on the left side, leaving Minho shocked and alone.

Unsurprisingly, he ran after her, probably sending her telepathic curses. Tara shamelessly thanked the fact that he couldn't scream at her right now.

Maybe if the circumstances hadn't been such, Tara would have smiled a little. But her muscles hurt to transform from a frown, her skin cracked as the cold wind blew on her tear-ridden face. Her red eyes stung.

She was soon getting worried – and scared – the path was not ending, and, as much as she knew that the Doors would be closed in a minute or so, she ran on, instead of turning back and taking the right path. Minho silently cussed this time, catching up to her as Tara's legs started to fail her. The pain, and Cam's heavy body on her back, it was too much to take, she was only running on sheer will and adrenaline. There was another corner to turn, but Tara didn't get her hopes up, she doubted it would lead to the Doors.

Failure.

Guilt.

Shucking death.

Freaking WICKED.

As she slowed, Minho turned the corner, then with a gasp, he pulled Tara along with him.

She nearly danced at the view before her.

The Doors, they were at the verge of closing, if they didn't sprint at full speed – which she strongly believed they couldn't – they would be stuck here to die.

All the Gladers were standing in front of the door, Newt in the middle, his eyes worried, yet expectant, as he hadn't given up on Tara, yet. The other's. . . their expressions weren't as hopeful, but once they caught sight of the figures through the Doors, their faces lit up.

Glancing at each other, Minho and Tara nodded, preparing themselves.

And with the final surge of energy, they all but flew towards the thin opening in the Door.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Wow. This. . . this is. . . this is just. . . gah! I give up on trying to string a nice sentence. Words cannot explain my shock right now.

But seriously, this is legit. It's happening, and it's scaring me to the bone. Like, wow, Tara actually did kill a person. AND who knows if Minho and Tara can get back to the Glade? I mean, after everything that just happened, anything's possible. This is just freaky, and the fact that Newt's not with them right now, makes the scene a whole lot scaryl.

He just brightens the mood with his angelic personality.

Okay, I'm not going to torture you by typing up a _long_ note.

So bye.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

 **Tara**

The Doors. The Glade. Newt. Freaking life.

Every step she took felt like a thousand years, sluggishly rolling past.

Though at the same time, it felt like a split second.

The Doors – there was barely enough space for her to leap through it – especially with Cam's body bouncing on her back. Minho, even with a broken ribcage, was sprinting in front of Tara as she struggled to keep the dead and limp form of Cam from slipping. Sweat poured in streams from her damp forehead, dotting her upper lip and the shaded hollows under her eyes. Her ebony hair; that had been kept in a messy ponytail, was falling apart in strands, brushing down up to the small of her back, only making the heat feel worse.

But the heat was only a thorn at her side as she fought through the guilt and pain of what she had done.

 _You killed him._

The words repeated themselves in her wretched mind, the cacophony of jeers and shouts coming from the Glade couldn't penetrate her numb walls of sorrow.

Even when she slid through the Doors she felt nothing, no sense of triumph, relief, nothing.

Just grief.

She didn't take her unblinking eyes off the ground as the boys rushed to her, their shuddering gasps the only evidence to Tara that they realized Cam was dead. As the weight of Cam's body lifted off her back, she figured that they were carrying him off. She felt a warm presence beside her, an arm wrapping around her, pulling her close. Newt. But even he couldn't snap her out of her sadness.

He mumbled something into her ear, but she couldn't make it out; no, she wasn't trying to make it out. It was as if her brain had decided to stop functioning. And for a good reason too.

Soon, the med-jacks would come, they would want to inspect her, heal her. Whatever. They could do whatever they wanted to her, the guilt was something bandages and pills could not heal.

And yes, she had been carried to the infirmary, but all the while she reminisced over her disgusting action. Her mind was once an unbreakable fort, but now it lay shattered.

There were no tears welling in her eyes; no salty water pouring down. Just a blankness in her fierce, gray eyes before they anesthetized her and she became unconscious.

* * *

" _This good?"_ a girl with jet-black hair and light blue eyes asked her. Theresa.  
 _"Bit to the right,"_ Tara mumbled, she was inside the control room, positioning the sky for the Glade. Her age no more than 13.  
 _"Better?"  
"Perfect."_

" _What are my two favourite girls up to?"_ the Chancellor asked – Ava Paige now.  
 _"The sky's set."_ Theresa said as she came back inside, gazing at her work proudly.  
 _"We're done for the day, can I get back now?"_ Tara asked, eager to meet with her friends.

The Chancellor nodded in response as Tara smiled before jogging off outside. The lunchroom was empty, so everyone must have been in their rooms; perceiving this as an opportunity, she opened a vent, and crawled in, the twisting labyrinth familiar to her. After a few minutes, she opened a vent from beneath her and swung into a room, to the surprise of four boys: Isaac, Minho, Albert and Galileo.

" _Holy–"_ Minho breathed, eyes wide.  
 _"Bloody Hell!"_ Isaac yelped at the same time.  
 _"Oh don't act so surprised,"_ Tara rolled her eyes. _"I just got off."  
"Well good for ya, then." _Albert grinned. _"We were just about to sneak away, wanna meet up with Brenda?"  
"Duh, I wouldn't pass up that opportunity," _she replied.  
 _"Let's go then."_ Galileo said, standing up.

They were prone to rebel at this age, always sneaking out and stealing food. However, Tara had a feeling that the Chancellor knew, and did nothing about it.

" _This way,"_ she whispered, leading them through the vents as the scrape of their knees and hands on the metal echoed. _"Wait,"_ she said, stopping them before an opening under them where Janson and the Chancellor were having a heated conversation.

" _We can't allow this much freedom, or they'll want to have things their way!"_ what was evidently Janson's voice sounded.  
 _"Well this isn't juvie and these children are sacrificing their lives for something far greater than themselves,"_ the Chancellor spoke.  
 _"They don't know that."  
"Not completely, but they get the gist of it."_

Tara was confused, what did she mean by 'sacrificing their lives.' They hadn't been told about this. . . she only knew that all the children here would be studied to find a cure for the Flare, but sacrificing their lives? It was all new.

" _Well, I fear that your little scientists might be the fall of WICKED,"_ and Janson's voice was all she heard before the dream was enveloped in darkness and she woke up.

* * *

"Cam. . . dead. . . stab through skull. . ." it was all she needed to hear before pushing the dream away into her mind and focusing on the present.

Her vision cleared as she saw three people in front of her bed, speaking in hushed voices – Clint, Jeff and Newt.

"Tara. . . hey," Newt mumbled, walking up to her.

She held up a hand, signalling for him not to come any closer. "I'm fine," she managed to croak out.  
"You don't seem –"  
"I'm _fine_ ," she repeated, not wanting anyone to ask her questions. "Give me some painkillers, will ya?" she says to Jeff and Clint, a bit more roughly than she'd intended.

Thundering steps could be heard at that moment, travelling up the wooden stairs. Alby rushed in. "You," he points to Tara. "Come with me, now." he orders.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Whelp. Been a long time eh?

Now if you wanna kill me, try, you can't. Also, I'm a person, I'm alive, and my past year has been shit so even if I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had my reasons. I can't guarantee I'll be regular but I can try.

Anyway, how are you all? Still moping over that book? Well, I'm kinda over it, but I just wanna keep on writing. I can't be bothered to write anything else so bye.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

* * *

 **Tara**

"Make me," she narrowed her eyes at him, her expression as angered as his.

She didn't know _why_ he was mad, but she wasn't in any mood for his bullshit.

"I will," he spat back at her, storming over and grabbing her arm to haul her up.  
"Get your bloody hands off of her," Newt burst out, looking at Alby with disgust.  
"You don't gotta protect me, Newt," she groaned, yanking her arm away from Alby's. "Fine, I'll get up, if you're that shucking desperate," Tara huffed, placing her hand on the wall for support as she got up.

Yes, she knew, she was being unreasonably mean to her boyfriend. Right now, however, she could barely stand the sight of anyone. She was a killer, not a lover, and she couldn't bring herself to be one at this point. It was best for everyone if she stuck to herself and did her job. She was good at it – being a runner, but everything else, it was safe to say that she was terrible at. Newt didn't have options, but she could guarantee that if he did, she would be at the bottom of his list. Being the only girl in a place full of boys wasn't easy, she knew, knew about the thoughts that others had about her. Newt was like a safety-net, no one touched her. Some of the guys looked at her like a sister, but there were only so many people with enough discipline.

"She can't just leave, there's a patient's conduct here," Jeff informed Alby.  
"I know that, but this is an emergency," he said, and after carefully considering, Jeff nodded.

He took a pair of crutches and handed them to Tara, "You'll need them," he told her before she could protest.

Pursing her lips, she took them, fitting both under her armpits.

"Just don't kill anyone with those," Alby said to her, provoking a killer a glare.

Deciding to stay shut, Tara followed Alby about, Newt close behind. Every Glader that she passed stared at her, some whispering things to others; shocked, scared, disgusted. Of course they were, what did they know about the event? Nothing. It was so like them to just assume that she was a bloodthirsty murderer. Easy of them to think that, wasn't it? After all, she wasn't the most loved in the Glade.

"Where are we going?" Newt asked, mainly to break the ice-cold sheet of silence spread over them.  
"Homestead, we're holding a Gathering," Alby answered raspliy.  
"Is a Gathering really necessary. . . ?" he questioned.  
"I decide what is necessary and what is not," Alby said with authority as they arrived, "Newt, you can't come in," he opened the door and held it for Tara as she entered wordlessly, and closed it in Newt's face.

* * *

 **Newt**

She hadn't even told her what had happened, but he knew it was bad. Minho was in shock, and he refused to talk about this as well, but he knew that would only get them both in trouble. And Tara. . . she was so hostile with him. But he was barely surprised, their relationship had gone so fast, not that he knew much about relationships, though he could tell. It was all unicorns and rainbows in the beginning, but the problems were truly starting to sink in. She didn't share things with him anymore, barely even smiled. And lately. . . lately she'd been staying in her own room instead of sharing a bed with him. Their's was a whirlwind romance, and she faced the realities of her life every second of the day, he could see it in her eyes. He worried about her, and the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy again, just to see the light come back to her gorgeous gray eyes.

As he stood in front of the wooden door, his mind raced through all the possibilities. Either Minho or Tara had killed Cam, and the penalty for that was Banishment. But they wouldn't banish Minho or Tara, right? Obviously it was an accident, neither of them would kill. The laws in the Glade were strict, though, and Newt was scared – terrified, actually, of the decision that the Keepers and Alby would make.

Scratching his head, he turned and started walking back to his room, but he found himself stopping before Tara's door on the way. He knew he shouldn't, but he opened it and walked inside. The blinds were closed and the bed was messy, on it lay a book and her earplugs with the iPod. He picked up the small device and plugged the earplugs in, playing the song that was paused.

 _I'm not passive but aggressive,  
Take note it's not impressive,  
Empty your sadness like you're dumping your purse,  
On my bedroom floor,  
We put your curse in reverse._

He cocked his head to the side, unplugging the earplugs; sad music too. What was going on with Tara? The shadows beneath her eyes, the isolating herself; his stress only increased. He decided to speak with her about it when the Gathering was over before exiting the room and going to his own.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So turns out I'm not dead, after all. Just really fucking bored.

I dunno what to say, I lost interest in writing, and then there's this whole thing with my family going on, details undisclosed. But anyway, I was checking my emails and I saw a review from someone, telling me they love me and that reminded me, I love you too, and I love writing. So yeah, I have returned. No promises, though.

Uhm well this is a slightly shorter chapter than what I usually write, but it's something. Also, I've changed, so my writing probably has too, there will be much more mature content on this.

Thank you to whoever told me they love me, really reminded me that this isn't just about me.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

 **Alby**

"We have come to a decision," he declared to Tara and Minho, who were sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by Keepers.

"Bout time, too, don't ya think? My injuries aren't getting any better with all of you breathing down on me," Tara remarked, earning herself a nudge from Minho's elbow – a gesture that she should shut up.

Ignoring her witty comment, Alby cleared his throat, "Tara will be Banished, whilst Minho, as an accomplice to the crime, will spend a week in the Slammer."

A couple of confused glances from the more lenient Keepers, and a shocked cough from Tara.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" she blinked at Alby.  
"Exactly, _what_?" Minho repeated, holding the same expression as Tara.  
"We don't have many laws here, but one of them is that you never, ever, hurt another Glader," Alby finalised.  
"Yes, but he would have _killed_ us if we hadn't, isn't that, you know, an excusable cause?" the girl reasoned.  
"The only proof we have are your testaments," Alby shrugged.

Tara lifted her chin, facing him with more authority in his gaze. "Okay, I get it," she raised her eyebrows. "Minho and I aren't exactly holy, like yeah, we don't pray to the Lord before drinking water, but that doesn't mean we're lying. Like you expect me to kill someone just for fun?"  
"Yes," Alby nodded, dead serious.

He could see her nostrils flaring, shoulders tightening; if she could, she'd probably stick a dagger in his heart then and there. There was obviously one hiding in one of her boots, or strapped to her belt.

"Alby, think about this," Minho cut in through their sharp gazes, "We're not lying, we promised we'd tell the truth. Test Cam, he had Griever sting him, you're not gonna shucking Banish the girl for protecting herself and her friend? If she hadn't killed him, all three of us would be dead."

The Keepers nodded to themselves at his comment, and Alby considered his words too. "We can. . . we can postpone this meeting until the test results come back," he nods, looking to the Keepers for approval.

They murmured in agreement and Alby straightened himself. "Alright then, both of you are under house arrest until we get the results back. If they prove negative, then you will face the original punishment, if positive, we will hold another Gathering," he sighed, rubbing his temple. Everyone was just starting to get up when he stopped them, "Wait. We'll be confiscating all your weapons."

Tara's shoulders visibly slumped at the statement.

"Now," Alby added, "The ones on you."

Both Minho and Tara sat down and started unstrapping their weapons – Minho submitted a dagger and a long knife. Looking at him, Tara gave Alby the dagger she'd been hiding in her left boot and the knife that was strapped on her belt.

" _All_ of them," Alby emphasized.

She huffed, giving him three small blades, five stars and another dagger that had been strapped to her calf. With that, she stood up, and started walking out with the crutches.

"The last one, Tara," Alby sighed.

Tara groaned and handed him the long knife that had been strapped to her thigh and stormed out, the crutches clacking.

An amused smile spread on his lips as he watched, and he realized, no matter how shucking crazy the woman was, she wasn't evil, and he believed her. Believed in her.

* * *

 **Tara**

All she wanted was a deep, long, sleep. She wanted to forget her worries and sleep her headaches away. But alas, karma was a bitch. As she walked into her room, the sight of Newt's grave face gave her the impression that she wouldn't be sleeping for a while now.

"What is it, Newt? I'm tired," she sighed, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed, resting her crutches against the wall.  
"Under normal circumstances, I would leave you alone," he nodded, "But, there are important things I need to talk to you about."  
"Well then shoot, I'm really shucking tired," she repeated her point.  
"Right," he pursed his lips, "Why are you so distant nowadays? And hostile? You haven't slept with me in a long time now."

She furrows her brows at him, she never meant to hurt him, but God, even the only person she thought would understand didn't.  
"I just need some me time," she shrugged.  
"Is that all, because it seems like more," he pushed.  
"God, Newt, you don't own me, I don't have to answer to you," she groaned, lying down on the bed and facing away from him.  
"Tara please. . . what we have is breaking," he reasoned.  
"I have more to worry about than what we have," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Now seriously, go, I'm tired."

Through half-closed eyes, she saw the way a shadow passed over his face, and it broke her heart to hurt him in that manner, though she had bigger worries. She'd apologise later, when she wasn't pissed at the entire world.

A thud as the door closed behind her, and she plugged her earplugs in to drown the voices in her mind telling her how terrible she was.

 _Demons  
Hide behind my back  
And I can't see them  
One, two, three, four  
Leading me to do their dirty work  
Won't let them knock down my door_

The only thing she could compare herself to at this point, was the demons in the song that floated through her mind, putting her throbbing brain to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Guess I felt like writing some more.

Song credit – Monster Among Men by 5sos. And I forgot to credit the song in the last chapter, it was The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy.

Anyway, this chapter was fairly short too, but I think I'll stick to this size from now on. It's convenient for me. I know it's going pretty slow. . . I think, but I mean, plots are coming up and this is really just the gray clouds before the hurricane. Or whatever.

Damn, I'd really forgotten how good it feels to write again.


End file.
